PERFECT PAIRS
by ice princess12
Summary: Hermione is left home alone in the summer holidays after their fifth year. But she won't be alone for long ............Rating is for later chapters. *COMPLETE*
1. DEAR DIARY

PERFECT PAIRS  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, I only own the plot, although I wonder how much it would be to buy Ron Weasley???????????  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
DEAR DIARY  
  
Hermione Granger lay on her bed, face in her hands, listening to the most depressing CD she could find. It was the summer holidays and she had only been home for two weeks but already she was missing her three best friends. Harry was back at the Dursleys once again greiving over the loss of the closest thing he had to a family. His godfather Sirius, who had been killed in his previous year of school, while fighting a death eater to protect Harry once again from Lord Voldemort. Ron and Ginny were away on holiday in Romania visiting thier brother Charlie and wouldn't be back for another week. She sighed softly as she realised that whether she liked it or not she was going to be all on her own for another week.  
  
''Hermione?'' a voice called from down the stairs.  
  
''What?'' came her dull answer.  
  
''Your father and I are leaving for work now, we won't be back until late. There's money on the kitchen table for you to buy some food.'' her mother shouted up to her before walking out and shutting the front door tightly behind her.  
  
Hermione waited until she heard their car pulling out of the drive before she sat up on the edge of her bed. She could do her homework, but if she was really honest with herself she simply couldn't be bothered with it. Her eyes scanned her immaculate room, looking for something to catch her attention, and there it was sitting on her shelf, a brand new, lilac coloured diary.  
  
*Well* she thought to herself. *Seeing as I'll have no-one to talk to for a fortnight, I may as well start a diary.*  
  
Hermione opened the diary to the first page, and struggled to find something to write, but after the first few awkward lines were written, she discovered that her thoughts and deepest feelings just started pouring out onto the page, and she filled page after page in her diary with her imnnermost thoughts that she couldn't share with anyone, not even her best friends.  
  
* Dear Diary,  
  
I am bored now, so I thought I would start a diary, I realise that if this got into the wrong hands it could potentially be very embarassing for me, so I'd better put a charm on it. Although I need not bother while I'm here, it's not as if my parents are even here most of the time, and when they are it not as if they ever take an interest in me, they don't even notice me most of the time, maybe their embarassed of me?? Oh I don't know.  
  
I'll definately need to use the charm back in school, if Harry found this I'd be so embarassed, and if Ron found it I would just die!! Oh my God, he'd know everything about me, and I couldn't bear it, he would tease me so bad.  
  
I sometimes wish that I was normal, like all the other girls my age, their only worries are about hair, make-up and boys. Whereas I have to worry about Harry and how he is coping with the loss of his godfather, although he seems to be coping well, I know that really he is hurt and scared. I also have to worry about Ron and trying to make him study hard, we will need top marks if we want to become aurors. And on top of worrying about those two I have to worry about Ginny who is falling madly in love with Harry, and is stressing herself out trying to make him notice her, even though she is supposed to be seeing Dean Thomas. I have a funny feeling she is only with Dean to try and get Harry to notice her more, as last year he was very distracted with Cho. Then I have all the other normal girl worries, hair, make-up and I never thought I'd say this but boys too. I mean I've been noticing them for awhile now but recently there has been this one boy who has really caught my eye. He is gorgeous, tall and sexy.  
  
Oh my God I can't believe I just called HIM sexy, well thinking about it, I suppose he is. I guess I am like any other girl my age, I have the same urges. I'm just a regular sixteen year old girl, who happens to have just finished her fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Got to go now, I am starving to death (Oh God I sound like Ron!!!)  
  
Love ya  
  
Herm x x x x*  
  
After letting out all of her bottled up feelings Hermione was feeling more relaxed and alot more cheerful than she was before as she walked down into the kitchen to get the money, and headed down to the shops to buy something for her dinner.  
  
By the time Hermiones parents got home that night she was lying in bed, reading and re-reading a post card that had been waiting for her when she had gotten back from the shops, with a bag full of junk food that she wasn't allowed to eat when her parents were home.  
  
  
  
*Hey Mione,  
  
We're having a great time in Romania, you should see some of the dragons I have seen. (Very educational!!) Don't laugh, but even though its great here I miss school. I don't really think it's school though, I think it may just be you and Harry. I wonder if this is even going to get to you, I sent it with Pig!!!! Ginny says Hi. We are coming back in a week, Can't wait to see you! Do you want to come and stay at mine til the start of school?  
  
Love Ron*  
  
As Hermione read the post card for the fourth time with a wide smile across her face, she suddenly realised that Ron had said ''Can't wait to see you'' and he'd said it about her. This thought occupied her mind until she fell asleep with the postcard still in her hand, the bright red dragon on the front of the card had also curled up and gone to sleep.  
  
The next morning when Hermione woke up she walked sleepily down the stairs into the kitchen to see if she could find her mother, but all she was met with was a note.  
  
*Hermione  
  
Your father and I have gone to work, there is food in the fridge for your dinner and we'll be home around midnight tonight as we are going out after work.  
  
P.S There was a white owl tapping on the window this morning we have shut it in the garage.*  
  
Hermione rushed to the garage and pulled open the large blue door to reveal a beautiful snowy white owl.  
  
''Hedwig!'' she squealed as she ran over to stroke the owl and to untie the letter from her leg.  
  
*Hi Herm,  
  
How's it going? Have you heard from Ron yet, sounds like he's having a laugh, Didn't say that he missed me though!! I'm hurt now! Thank you for your letters they have really cheered me up, and I do feel a lot better about Sirius, I know that I'll see him again someday and I know that he wouldn't want me moping about. Have you finished your homework yet!! Stupid question you probably have. Are you staying at Rons when he gets back? If you are I'll see you then.  
  
Write Back with Hedwig  
  
Harry.*  
  
*Thats strange Ron told me that he missed me and Harry, but he didn't say anything to Harry.* Hermione thought as she read Harry's letter again. *Oh well he probably just forgot.*  
  
She sat down and wrote a letter back to Harry and prayed that the remaining week that she'd have to spend on her own would go quickly she missed her friends.  
  
(A.N So what do you think guys, Should I carry on with this story or what?? I need your reviews to help me keep writing. So keep reviewing!!!!!!! ice princess.) 


	2. INVITATIONS

CHAPTER 2  
  
INVITATIONS  
  
(A.N. I know Harry seems very happy in these stories considering his god fathers just died, but he really took in what Luna said and does believe that he will see Sirius agai, and that he is with James and Lily, so although he does miss him he isn't upset as much. I couldn't do my story if he was miserable so I guess that's just a happy coincidence. Well lets start the story..........)  
  
The next few days dragged by slowly for Hermione, although she did make an interesting discovery, she found out that her parents had been invited to go skiing for two weeks in France, leaving on the exact same day that Ron got back from Romania. This of course set her brain into action and she knew that she would be left home alone for those two weeks.  
  
She ran up to her room, where her new owl was perched in its cage napping, with its head under its wing. The owl, which was bought for her because she received top marks in all of her OWL's, was called Kiria, she had huge yellow eyes and was soft and brown and in Hermione's opinion the prettiest owl ever.  
  
As soon as Hermione reached her room, she slammed the door behind her and ran over to her desk and pulled out her quill and two seperate pieces of parchment. She started writing quickly on the pieces of parchment.  
  
*Hey Harry,  
  
There has been a change of plans we aren't going to the Burrow for the rest of the holidays, you, Ron and Ginny are coming to stay at my house while my parents are away. We will have a free house! Ron and Ginny will stop over at the Dursleys on their way over to pick you up so be ready. They will come on Sunday at about five o'clock, but knowing the Weasley's it could be anytime.  
  
See you soon,  
  
Herm*  
  
She rolled this letter up and sealed it then, scribbled another letter on to the remaining piece of parchment.  
  
*Hey Ron,  
  
I know that you have invited me and Harry over to yours for the remainder of the holidays, but I was wondering if you and Ginny would want to come and stay over at mine, while my parents are away! Free House!!!! It'd be fun, If you can write back to me soon. Can't wait to see you.  
  
Love  
  
Mione x x  
  
P.S. Will you be able to pick up Harry on your way over at about five on Sunday? Thanks*  
  
She rolled up and sealed this letter, and tied both of the letters to Kiria's leg, who had woken up and was now hooting sleepily.  
  
''Take these to Harry first and then to Ron. Wait until Ron writes a letter back before you leave him.'' she instructed her owl as she stroked the owl softly and opened the window so she could fly off. As Kiria got smaller and smaller and eventually disappeared into the evening sky, Hermione sighed to herself, she had alot of plans to make.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The next day Hermione woke up and looked out of her bedroom window, it was raining heavily, the sky was covered in grey clouds and the branches of the trees surrounding her house were being whipped about violently by the gale force winds.  
  
''What a wonderful Tuesday morning!'' she said to herself as she climbed out of bed and walked sleepily over to her own bathroom that was linked to her bedroom.   
  
The next few days that dragged by for Hermione had similar weather to that miserable Tuesday morning, although towards the end of the week it was definately brightening up and so was Hermione's mood as Harry, Ron and Ginny were arriving on Sunday evening.  
  
On Wednesday night at around ten o'clock, Hermione heard a sharp tapping on her bedroom window and she ran over to the window and a soaking wet Hedwig flew in and landed softly on her bed. She untied the letter from her leg and read it swiftly.  
  
*Hey Herm,  
  
Sounds like fun, can't wait!!! It will be great with just the four of us and I know Ron will love it. (wink, wink.) Don't tell Ron that I told you this, and I mean don't tell him ever!! But I'm really glad Ginny's coming, I started to notice her last year and she is quite pretty isn't she!! Well I've got to go now. So I'll see you on Sunday.  
  
Harry*  
  
And then finally on Saturday evening, Kiria finally returned with Ron's reply to he letter, and Hermione gave Kiria a saucer of milk to drink before she flew over to her perch and placed her head firmly under her wing to go to sleep. Once Kiria was sleeping Hermione satrted reading Ron's hurried reply.  
  
*Mione,  
  
Can't wait until Sunday, of course me and Gin want to come It'll be great with a free house if you know what I mean!! (that was just a joke, Mione I don't want to make you mad at me before I even see you) Dad's really excited about us coming to live in a muggle house, he keeps asking us to bring him home plugs and batterias or something like that. Anyway we''ll pick up Harry from the Dursleys at about five and then come straight over.  
  
Love  
  
Ron x x x*  
  
Then Hermione placed both of the letters into the top drawer of her bedside table, and went to help her parents pack for their trip, as they would be leaving very early the following morning, and after that she went straight to bed as she knew that she would have a very hectic day two weeks coming up.  
  
(A.N thanks to everyone who reveiwed my last chapter, please reveiw again and let me know what you would like to happen in this story. Thank you ice princess x x x x x) 


	3. PREPERATIONS

CHAPTER 3  
  
PREPERATIONS  
  
The following morning Hermione was up at six, waving her parents off as they left for the airport, but not before giving her a long list of rules that were to be followed when they were away. The first rule being 'No boys in the house.'  
  
''Oh well,'' Hermione said to herself as she shut the front door, ''Thats one rule broken already.'' and with that she threw the whole list into the bin, and proceeded upstairs to shower, dress and then to get her wand out, pausing only to stroke Crookshanks who had just appeared through the catflap.  
  
Since the whole wizarding world had now accepted the fact that Voldemort had fully returned to power, all students that were fifth year and above had been permitted to use magic outside of school, as long as it wasn't in the presence of muggles.  
  
Hermione got out of the shower feeling totally refreshed and dried her hair magically, it fell in soft rings, around her face, framing perfectly her flawless and creamy complexion and her honey coloured eyes shone out, framed perfectly by her long black lashes. She pulled on a pair of denim hotpants, a white tank top that showed of her tanned, toned body perfectly and to complete the look a pair of simple blue flip flops.  
  
She then pulled her wand out from her drawer and turned around to face her exeptionally large bedroom. She cleared away everything from her bedroom with one complex charm that she had learnt in preperation for her NEWT's, leaving her room totally bare. Then she made the entire floor into one, huge squashy mattress, that she covered in cushions, pillows, blankets and cuddly toys. She then conjured purple and blue, silk drapes that fell from the ceiling right down to the ground, sectioning of parts of her room incase somebody wanted some privacy.  
  
''Perfect.'' she said to herself as she looked around her. ''We can all sleep in her and be very comfortable.'' she finished, grinning to herself as she thought of the four of them sleeping all together in here, and the fun that they were bound to have.  
  
She then proceeded down into the living room where she magically enlarged her sofa, and made it extra comfortable, she also stocked up on all of the latest DVD's for them to watch. laughing to herself as she pictured the look on Ron's face when he saw the TV.  
  
The fridge in the kitchen was soon full to bursting of every snack anyone could ever think of and the bathtub in the downstairs bathrom had been magically expanded.  
  
Then to make her three house guests feel even more at home Hermione conjured a screen to cover her back garden to enable them all to use magic without her neighbours suspecting anything. Her back garden was soon like an extra room that was enclosed by high fences on either side, and covered by a huge screen that acted like a ceiling. This new 'room' was lit by bubbles of light, and once Hermione was sure that it was safe from prying muggle eyes she conjured a swimming pool and a hot tub, out of nothing. When she was satisfied with the few minor adjustments that she had made to her house, she went back inside to wait for her three best friends to arrive.  
  
*****************************************************************   
  
At six o'clock that very same evening Hermione sat cross leeged on her now very large sofa waiting for her three house guests to arrive. Every now and again she would glance quickly around the room checking that everything was in order, on her fifth check of the room she heard the doorbell ring and her heart leapt into her throat, they are here.  
  
Hermione walked over to her front door and opened it and there, stood her three best friends looking around expectantly.  
  
''Come in guys, I've missed you so much'' squealed Hermione, unable to contain her excitement.  
  
She ran over to Harry and flung her arms around him, ''Harry, I'm so happy to see you.''  
  
''Yeah Herm, same here,'' Harry replied a little awkwardly.  
  
''Gin, you look so beautiful, you hair has grown.'' she gushed as she turned to Ginny and hugged her tightly.  
  
''Thanks, your hairs changed too, it looks lovely.'' Ginny complimented her closest friend.  
  
''Ron'' said Hermione as she hugged him, ''you've gone a lot taller, and I only saw you a couple of weeks ago, and you're so tanned.''  
  
''Thanks Mione, you look amazing.'' Ron replied blushing, suddenly realising that Harry and Ginny were exchanging knowing glances behind his back. ''So, whats for food, I'm starving??'' he asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
Hermione lead her three friends into the kitchen where she cooked a few pizza's for them to eat, then she gave them a tour of her house and showed them all of the magical adjustments she had made to it, that very morning. She took them up to her bedroom last.  
  
''Oh wow, this is amazing, are we all going to be sleeping in here?'' asked Ginny as Hermione showed them all into her new bedroom.  
  
''Yeah, is that o.k?''  
  
''Great, we are going to have so much fun.'' Ginny replied. ''But I'm tired now, shall we go to bed now?'' she said eager to sleep on the comfortable floor with her friends.  
  
''Well, you two can.'' Ron said to Ginny and Hermione, ''But me and Harry are going downstairs to watch T.V........ if it's o.k with you Mione.'' he added, looking at Hermione hopefully. Ever since Hermione had explained to him what the big black box did, he was fascinated and desperate to try it out.  
  
''Ron, you can do whatever you want, I want you to treat this house as your own, you don't have to ask to do anything.'' Hermione answered him as she and Ginny shut the door to the bedroom behind them so that they could change into their pyjamas.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
''So Ginny, are you still going out with Dean?'' Hermione asked as they both sat down onto the squashy mattress.  
  
''No, we finished last week, I didn't really like him that much.''  
  
''So do you still like Harry then?'' Hermione asked, eager to hear her friends response.  
  
''Yeah, I think I like him even more than before if that is possible.'' came her dreamy response. She usually got dreamy when she was thinking about Harry. ''Although I know he'll never think of me in the same way that I think of him.''  
  
''Don't be so sure Gin, I think he likes you a lot more than he lets on.''  
  
''Yeah o.k, I know your just saying that to make me feel better, but enough about my non-existant love life, who do you like Herm?'' Ginny questionned.  
  
''Well, threre is somebody that I like but, I don't know, It's not as if he would ever look at me like that, I'm just plain boring know it all Hermione Granger.'' she retorted unhappily, smoothing Crookshanks who had just settled himself down to sleep on her lap.  
  
''Don't be stupid, you are the smartest witch in the year, your beautiful and you certainly aren't boring, think of all of the adventures you've had with Harry and Ron. So come on spill who is he?''  
  
''I don't know if I should tell you.......'' Hermione started.  
  
''It's not Harry is it?'' Ginny interrupted, looking panicky.  
  
''Oh god no, he's like a brother to me, fine I'll tell you its.....its Ron!''  
  
''Awwwwww, Herm I knew you liked him, you two would be so perfect together.'' Ginny gushed, while hugging Hermione.  
  
''One problem Gin, He doesn't like me in that way.''  
  
''I think he does mind, Mione.'' Ginny giggled, using her brothers nickname for Hermione.  
  
''Whatever, Oh listen I think the boys are coming to bed, don't tell anyone what I just told you!''  
  
''As long as you don't tell anyone what I just told you.''  
  
''Deal'' Hermione whispered as her and Ginny dived under the covers and pretended to be asleep as the boys crawled under their covers and went to sleep.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up to find that Ginny and Harry had already gone downstairs and it was only her and Ron left in bed. She turned over, and saw that Ron was lying asleep right next to her, and she looked down and saw that he had his arm draped over her. Her heart skipped a beat. Looking into his tanned, freckled face, she realised how much he had changed from the eleven year old boy that she first met on the Hogwarts Express. His freckles had faded and his face had lost its boyishness and was now very handsome. Hermione reached up and gently stroked his bright red hair out of his face, noticing how soft it was. Then Ron moved and rolled over away from her, and carried right on sleeping. Hermione sighed as she got up and went to her bathroom to change into a white sundress and white flip flops, before she magically curled her hair once again so it hung in loose ringlets around her face.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
''So, Gin, how are things going with you and Dean then.'' Harry asked, hoping he sound casual and as though he was just trying to make conversation.  
  
''Oh, he....he.... he finished with me Harry.'' Ginny said as she started to cry softly.  
  
''Awww Gin, I'm so sorry.'' Harry gushed as he hurried over to her to comfort her. He hugged her tightly, and he didn't notice when Hermione walked into the kitchen.  
  
''Whats the matter Harry?'' asked Hermione who was very concerned.  
  
''Ginny's, really upset because Dean has finished with her.'' Harry explained to Hermione, as Ginny burst into a fresh bout of tears.  
  
''But.....But......'' started Hermione, before she noticed the mischeivous wink Ginny was giving her over Harrys shoulder. ''Never mind'' she sighed as she walked out of the room, admiring Ginny's tactics, to get Harry to pay her some attention.  
  
''Maybe I should try something like that with Ron?'' Hermione said outloud to herself as she walked into the living room.  
  
''Try what with me?'' called the red head who was sitting on her expanded sofa, watching T.V. again. Trying to look uninterested in the box but not succeeding.  
  
''Oh Nothing, Hey I like your clothes when did you get those?'' Hermione asked quickly trying to change the subject.  
  
''I got them before I went to Romania.'' Ron said as he stood up and did a twirl so Hermione could admire his clothes from all angles.  
  
''They're very nice,'' Hermione said as she stood there laughing at Ron who had started to pretend he was modelling. He was wearing a baggy pair of jeans and a tight white t-shirt that showed his tanned muscly arms perfectly. It also showed of his flat, well defined stomach and chest. Hermione stared at him, taking in every inch of his perfect body, with her mouth slightly open.  
  
Noticing the look that he was getting from Hermione he asked, ''Is something wrong Mione?''  
  
''No, nothing at all.'' she replied and flopped down on the sofa and turned the channels over on the T.V. Ron sat down beside her, and their arms brushed and she suddenly felt a shiver up and down the arm that had touched his. This was definately going to be a very interesting two weeks.  
  
(A.N Thank you loads and loads to every body who has reveiwed this story so far. It means so much to me and I will try and update it daily for those of you who are eager to see what happens next. But I will only be motivated to write a new Chapter everyday if I carry on receiving loads of lovely reveiws. So push the button and let me know what you think.  
  
Thanks guys love you all loads ice princess x x x) 


	4. PARTY FOR FOUR

CHAPTER 4  
  
PARTY FOR FOUR  
  
(A.N I am very, very sorry for the delay, but the ancient piece of crap that I call a computer, was broken yet again and I had to wait for it to be repaired but I am back now and I want to thank every one for all the lovely reveiws and I hope you will like this chapter. Now that my computer is back I will almost definately be posting daily as I have written a lot of new chapters. Thanks alot you guys u r the best. luv u millions ice princess x x x x)  
  
The next few days of the holidays were spent either in front of the T.V, watching DVD's, or in Hermione's new swimming pool. The looks on Harry and Ron's faces when Ginny and Hermione came out in their bikini's were priceless, Harry's jaw almost hit the floor, when he first glimsed Ginny in her blue string bikini that showed off her creamy skin and perfect curves, and when Ron saw Hermione in her tiny black bikini that fitted in all the right places he was literally drooling, although neither girl noticed this as they were both too busy staring at the boys bodies that had both become very well defined from the hours of Quidditch practice.  
  
However today none of them could be bothered to go swimming, and they were getting bored of watching films all the time, so Ginny suggested that they have a private party in Hermiones bedroom were they would drink, and play games. This suggestion was very popular with everyone, well almost everyone.   
  
''We aren't old enough to drink. Its illegal!''  
  
''Oh come on Mione relax, it'll be fun.'' said Ron, trying to persuade Hermione that drinking would only increase the amount of fun the party would be.  
  
''I don't know?'' she muttered doubtfully.  
  
''Please Mione.'' begged Ron, using his puppy dog eyes that he knew she couldn't resist.  
  
''Oh ok then.'' said Hermione finally giving in.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were in charge of sorting out the music and also of getting some food ready and of thinking of various party games that they could play. While Ron and Harry's sole responsibility was to conjure up the drink and to make sure there was enough to last them all night. They took this responsibility very seriously and by the time they were finished they had produced a very large bowl of very strong punch, that would refill itself everytime it emptied.  
  
Ginny and Hermione, thought up a couple of party games, then Hermione performed a simple charm and music started playing from out of nowhere in her bedroom. Ginny had conjured up some pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs, along with a few crisps and dips.  
  
''I think we are almost ready Herm.'' Ginny said excitedly.  
  
''I know, but there is one problem.''  
  
''Whats that?''.  
  
''What is the theme? I think that it should be like a pyjama party.'' Hermione explained.  
  
''Yeah! Good idea, I know, we'll tell Ron and Harry that, but we'll wear something a bit more sexy than what we usually wear.'' Ginny stated enthusiastically  
  
''I don't know, I don't even have any sexy pyjamas.'' Hermione whined.  
  
''Are you a witch or what? Conjure some, thats what I am doing.''  
  
''O.k then, I'll do it, that should make Ron notice me.''  
  
''Thats why I suggested it, Harry and Ron would have to be blind not to notice us now.'' Ginny explained.  
  
Eight o'clock came and Hermione and Ginny sat on the squashy mattress that had replaced the floor of Hermiones bedroom, both wearing silk nightdresses that came to the middle of their thighs, Ginny's was in a seductive scarlet and Hermiones in a sexy sapphire blue. They were waiting impatiently for Ron and Harry. There was a loud knock on the bedroom door and Harry and Ron both walked in carrying a huge bowl of punch between them, both wearing only a pair of boxer shorts, they almost dropped it when they both took in what the girls were wearing. And when Ginny and Hermione saw Ron and Harry in their boxer shorts, and only their boxer shorts, they just smiled at each other.  
  
After the first couple of drinks all four friends were well and truly drunk, Ron was an expert at making very strong punch, he had learned from Fred and George after all.   
  
''I know, lets play the question game.'' Ginny slurred, practically falling over as she went to sit down.  
  
''The what?'' Harry asked as he eyed Ginny appreciatively.  
  
''The question game, someone asks a question, and then everybody has to answer it truthfully'' she replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
''Who answers first?'' asked Harry  
  
''Whoever I throw this pillow to.'' Ginny informed the group, as she grabbed the nearest pillow.  
  
''O.k sounds great.'' Harry grinned mischeivously, thinking up a few questions that he definately wanted to know the answers to.  
  
''Well, I'll go first.'' Ginny said, ''The question is who was your first kiss with?'' and she threw the pillow to Harry.  
  
Harry caught the pillow and answered immedeately, ''Lavender Brown.'' he didn't even blush when he saw his friends faces, although this was probably because he was very drunk.  
  
''What, you never even told me that, when was it?'' Ron shouted in mock anger.  
  
''In third year, in a broom closet, it was stupid really and it only happened once.'' Harry answered, before he threw the pillow directly to Ron, who caught it and blushed.  
  
''My first kiss was with Daphne French.'' Ron said very quietly.  
  
''Who?'' demanded Hermione, who was swaying back and forth. For someone who was totally against the idea of under age drinking she had knocked back quite a few.  
  
''My best friend before we came to Hogwarts.'' Ginny squealed, ''Oh my God Ron how old were you?''  
  
''I was 11 and it was the year I first came to Hogwarts, I told her I was going away to school and she cried, so I cuddled her trying to calm her down you know, and we just ended up kissing, no tongues or anything.'' Ron replied, reaching for another drink and tossing the pillow at Hermione, who didn't catch it but answered the question anyway.  
  
''The first boy that I ever kissed was Oliver....Oliver Wood.'' Hermione said, still swaying back and forth, but reaching for another drink all the same not noticing the looks of pure shock on her friends faces, and a look of admiration from Ginny. ''And before you ask it was in the third year when you two.'' she pointed at Harry and Ron ''weren't speaking to me and he came to see if I was alright because I was crying in the common room, we went for a walk, and we ended up kissing, it only happened a couple of times, then he started seeing Katie Bell.''  
  
''A couple of times'' Ron shouted, trying to stand up but failing miserabley.  
  
''Oh calm down mate.'' Harry called. ''It was almost three years ago!''  
  
Hermione not paying any attention to Ron had already tossed the pillow to Ginny, who was grinning.  
  
''My first kiss was with Seamus Finnigan.'' Ginny stated, totally unembarassed, laughing at the murderous look on Ron's face. ''And before you try to hex him, it was me who kissed him and he pulled away after he got over the shock because he knew you'd be upset.'' she said resentfully.  
  
''Good!!'' was Ron's only answer. Hermione sensing the tension in the air quickly grabbed the pillow from Ginny and asked the next question to the group.  
  
''The next question is, who do you have a crush on in school.'' and she only noticed Ron, taking another two galsses of punch from the bowl and downing them, before she threw the pillow to Ginny.  
  
''Good question Herm, well I think that Oliver Wood is absolutely gorgeous, you are a very lucky girl, I also think that Draco is very sexy.''  
  
''What?'' spat Harry.  
  
''He is sexy! I know he is a prick but he has a perfect body and a really nice ass.'' Ginny stated ''I mean I wouldn't say no. What about you Herm?''  
  
''Well, I can see what your saying, he does have a very nice body but he's an annoying little prick. I definately would say no.''  
  
''Well anyway, thats who I like in school, so now Miss Granger it's your turn to answer.'' Ginny said as she chucked the pillow into Hermiones lap.  
  
''I think, that Proffessor Lupin was nice, I mean I know he's a werewolf and all, but he was sweet, considerate and undeniably sexy. He was perfect. Now I wouldn't say no to him''  
  
''I know exactly what you mean.'' said Ginny enthusiastically.  
  
''I also think that Oliver Wood is sexy too. But then again so does every other girl in Gryffindor.'' and with that she tossed the pillow to Harry, who was almost as drunk as Ron and looked on the verge of passing out. ''What about you Potter? Who do you like?''  
  
''I.......I used to like Cho, but I'm over that now. I also think that Angelina Johnson is very pretty. But if I am totally honest I would have to say that the girl that I like the most is Gi..........'' and before he finished his sentence he passed out onto the floor.  
  
''Well I guess it's my turn then.'' Ron said, ignoring the look of disappointment on his sisters face, and the fact that his best friend was on lying face down on the floor drooling. ''The people I like from school are Alicia Spinnet, because she has the nicest ass out of all of the Chasers and she is gorgeous. But the girl that I like most in the world is Mione. She is sweet, smart, funny and very very...........'' But what Hermione was, she never got to find out because at that point Ron did a Harry and passed out leaving Ginny and Hermione sitting there totally confused.  
  
(A.N.......OOOOH what will happen next????? Well the more reveiws I get the faster you will find out. I know I know its blackmail but I need reveiws, they make me happy. So please reveiw. Thanks to everybody who has reveiwed so far it means loads to me luv ya ice princess x x x x) 


	5. HANGOVER HEARTBREAK

CHAPTER 5  
  
HANGOVER HEARTBREAK  
  
The next day Ginny and Hermione woke up first, as they didn't drink half as much as Harry or Ron. They crept quietly out of the bedroom leaving Harry and Ron sprawled out on the floor in exactly the same positions that they had collapsed into the previous night. They both made their way into the kitchen to have breakfast.  
  
''So, Herm what are you going to do now?'' Ginny questionned her best friend.  
  
''Do about what?'' Hermione replied temporarily forgetting what Ron had said the previous night.  
  
''Ron!!! He said that he liked you. How are you going to act when you see him?'' Ginny shouted at Hermione, not believing Hermiones, laid back attitude.  
  
''Oh my god, I totally forgOt.'' Hermione screeched, ''I don't know what to do, I'll just see how he acts to me I suppose.'' Hermione answered looking nervous. ''Anyway what are you going to do about Harry?''  
  
''What do you mean, Harry never even said anything about me?'' Ginny said looking crestfallen, as she buttered her toast.  
  
''Oh come on, we both know he was about to say Ginny.'' Hermione soothed her friend, while taking a bite out of her toast. ''He told me before that he thought you were pretty and he was starting to notice you in a different way.''  
  
''Really!!! I'll just see how it goes then, same as you. But to make sure they act in the way we would like them to act I think we should really dress up for the rest of the holidays. What do you say?'' said Ginny getting excited.  
  
''Ok, they aren't going to be getting up for ages, and when they do they'll be so hungover they won't even notice where we are, so this looks like a perfect shopping oppurtunity.''  
  
''Great, I need some new muggle clothes.''  
  
With that Hermione and Ginny finished their breakfast and quickly got dressed and headed off to do some serious shopping.   
  
Meanwhile Harry and Ron lay in Hermiones bedroom, totally unaware of what they had admitted to the previous night, and what the two girls were planning. Harry lay sprawled out on the floor in only his black boxers, covered in broomsticks. His untidy hair was now ten times more messy and was sticking up at odd angles. His glasses were hanging from only one of his ears and he was drooling slightly. Ron, was laying in exactly the same position that he had passed out in, his flaming red hair was tangled and messy and was flopping into his face. He was snoring softly and muttering in his sleep. He had no blankets covering him and he lay there, his navy boxers on show to everybody who cared to look. (Hermione.)  
  
It was coming up to two o'clock and Hermione and Ginny still hadn't returned from their shopping spree, but Harry and Ron were starting to wake up.  
  
''What time is it man?'' Ron groggily asked Harry while he sat up clutching his head.  
  
'''Bout two, I think.'' said Harry trying to focus his blurry eyes on his watch.  
  
''What happened last night? I can't remember much?'' Ron said as he pushed Crookshanks away from him.  
  
''I don't know mate, I think we passed out before we could embaress ourselves too much.'' Harry reassured Ron.  
  
''Good!'' Ron sighed. Secretly thanking the lord that Harry hadn't heard his true feelings slip out, as they usually did when he was drunk. He would just pretend to Hermione that he didn't remember anything he had said that night and hope she would forget about it. She probably was disgusted by the idea of it anyway, he thought to himself.  
  
Harry, also recalled everything about last night, well the parts of it he was actually conscious for, and he knew how close he had come to telling Ginny the truth, but he was glad he hadn't said eveything he was thinking outloud. Ron would've strangled him. He was glad he didn't tell everyone that he loved the way her shiny red hair reflected the sunlight, and the way her vivid green eyes sparkled when she laughed or the way he longed to kiss her full red lips...............  
  
''Harry........HARRY!!!'' Ron was calling him. ''Well finally decided to listen to me then.''  
  
''Sorry Ron, I was just....uh..thinking.'' Harry replied not looking into Rons eyes, if Ron knew the types of thoughts and dreams Harry had been having about Ginny recently he would most probably kill him.  
  
''Well, you want to go down and have breakfast, and find Gin and Mione.''  
  
''Sure!'' Harry replied, thinking that he was going to just act as though he hadn't said anything that night. It wasn't as if Ginny was going to like him anyway, she was still upset about Dean, or thats what Harry thought anyway.  
  
But as they entered the kitchen Ginny and Hermione were nowhere to be found, instead they were met with a short note.  
  
*Hey sleepy heads,  
  
We decided to let you sleep, afterall you probably drank about five gallons of punch between you, bet you both have stinking hangovers. Anyway, while you two sleep away the day we have decided to go shopping, don't know what time we'll be back.   
  
Sorry love you both,  
  
Gin and Mione x x x x x  
  
P.S The headache tablets are on top of the fridge!!*  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Ginny and Hermione were, having lunch in a small restaurant close to the shopping centre where they had both spent most of their morning. They both sat across a small table surrounded by lots and lots of shopping bags.  
  
''I'm getting tired now.'' Hermione said in between mouthfulls of potato salad.  
  
''Yeah, me too, just a few more shops after this and we'll head back.''  
  
''Ok then, I wonder if the boys are up yet.'' Hermione asked Ginny.  
  
''Probably it's almost half past two.'' Ginny replied before taking a sip of her orange juice. 'I wonder if they got our note.''  
  
''Definately, it was on the fridge, and thats the first place Ron will have gone to.'' Hermione giggled.  
  
''I know sometimes I wonder where he puts it all, I mean he eats about five times more than anyone else in my family and yet he isn't fat at all. It's not fair I mean if I ate half the amount that he did I'd be the size of a house.'' Ginny complained while finishing off her pasta.  
  
''I know what you mean I have to watch what I eat, I didn't get this stunning figure overnight you know.'' Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
''Shut up Herm, you have a gorgeous figure, now all we need to do is find dresses to show off both of our perfect bodies.'' Ginny said laughing. ''Come on lets go.''  
  
''Yeah, lets go and shop 'til we drop.'' Hermione encouraged as they both gathered up their many shopping bags.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
When Hermione and Ginny got back that evening, they walked into Hermiones spacious living room to find Ron and Harry napping on the sofa.  
  
''Awwww don't they look sweet.'' Ginny said with a mischeivous glint in her eyes.  
  
Hermione, catching on to what Ginny wanted to do, draged her gaze away from Ron and muttered a simple charm, that set off a loud alarm, causing both of the boys to almost have heart attacks as they jumped up, wide awake to see both girls doubled up laughing.  
  
''Oh real mature, Mione.'' Ron said sarcastically.  
  
''Sorry, Ronnie but we couldn't help ourselves.'' Hermione said choking with laughter.  
  
''Yeah, we had to wake the wikkle sweepy bunnies.'' Ginny joined in. ''Anyway how much did you guys drink last night?''  
  
''Enough.'' Harry said, he definately looked worse for wear as he walked over to join his friends, hitting Hermione on the back as she continued choking.  
  
''Well, it was fun wasn't it?'' Hermione asked looking nervously at Ron, once she had stopped choking.  
  
''I dunno, I can't really remember much.'' Ron said as he sat back down on the sofa and switched on the T.V, trying to hide the blush that was tinting his cheeks, he knew full well what he had said the previous night but he couldn't bear to be rejected by her, he'd just have to carry on pretending he didn't know what he'd said, because Hermione would never want him in the way that he wanted her..  
  
''How about you Harry, did you have fun?'' Ginny asked, hoping that he would say something about what he'd said.  
  
''Dunno, I don't really remember that much either.'' he said as he sat down next to Ron and fixed his gaze on the T.V, trying not to look at Ginny, he didn't want to admit he liked her for two reasons. One Ron would definately kill him and two he wasn't even sure that Ginny would feel the same way and he was too scared of rejection to try and find out.  
  
''Oh.'' sighed Ginny  
  
Noticing the hurt look in her friends eyes Ginny grabbed Hermiones arm and dragged her up the stairs telling the boys that they were going to try on their new clothes, only to be met with grunts in reply, it seems as though Harry and Ron had got absorbed in the T.V programme they were watching. ''Pigs'' Ginny muttered under her breath.  
  
Upsatirs in one of the spare rooms, Hermione and Ginny sat on the floor, looking thouroughly disappointed, their shopping bags lay abandoned on the floor by the door where they had been dropped as soon as the girls entered the room.  
  
''I can't believe him.'' Hermione said trying to hold back her tears. ''He probably didn't mean anything he said last night. The drunken fool.''  
  
''I know, and I would've thought Harry would've remembered something about it, I mean he wasn't even as drunk as Ron was.'' Ginny ranted. ''Do you know what, I think that they are lying and they remember exactly what they said last night, and they were just messing around.''  
  
''What do you mean?'' Hermione asked a liitle scared by the angry glint in Ginny's eyes.  
  
''Well I think that they probably thought it was funny to lead us on or something like that, you know what boys are like, and we were stupid to think Harry and Ron were different I mean all boys are the same, they are all insensitive pigs.'' Ginny carried on, finally reducing herself to tears.  
  
''You know what Gin, don't think about it, we'll find a way to get them back, and they'll regret the day they ever crossed us, but untill then we need to act as normal, don't let them know that they have hurt us o.k.''   
  
''Yeah o.k'' Ginny replied calming down a bit. ''They'll soon learn not to mess with us and they'll learn the hard way.''  
  
(A.N Thanx again for all the gr8 reveiws, keep em comin. I am doing a few more chapters at the Grangers, then they'll be back at school that is where the fun really starts. Reveiw please luv ya all ice princess x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x) 


	6. PHASE ONE

CHAPTER 6  
  
PHASE ONE  
  
The days following the private party, were spent enjoyabley, with all four friends acting as though nothing had happened. Harry thought that he had gotten away with pretending to be so drunk that he could not remember what he had said, and for now he was quite content to admire Ginny from afar. On a Monday afternoon Harry and Ron were absorbed in a game of wizards chess and Ginny was watching ready to play the winner. Hermione however, had gone to her room to spend some time alone, she was an emotional wreck, she couldn't believe that Ron would lead her on like that, she needed to sort her feelings out so she pulled out her diary and started to write.  
  
*Dear Diary,  
  
I'm sorry I haven't written in ages, my friends have been over and I've been having too much fun, but I'm writing now because my head is in a complete mess and I needed to sort my feelings out and I find that its always easier to sort things out when they are clearly written down.   
  
I'm so confused about Ron, I mean I know I really like him, but after the party I don't know if I should, he told everyone that the girl he likes most in the world was me, then he called me smart and funny, then he collapsed and ever since then he has been acting as though nothing has happened.  
  
Sometimes I get hints that he might like me, the way that he calls me Mione, whereas everyone else just calls me Herm. The way he blushes when he pays me a compliment and things like that, they all tell me that he likes me, but then other times, its like I don't even exist, he gives off mixed signals and I just don't know what to do. But I know something him and Harry are going to pay for what they did to me and Ginny in the party.  
  
I've got to go now.   
  
bye luv  
  
Mione. x x x x*  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The next day Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all received their Hogwarts letters. Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's all contained the result's of their OWL's.  
  
''What did you get Mione?'' Ron asked his friend, already knowing the answer.  
  
''I got Outstanding in everything.'' she said trying to hide how pleased she was so they wouldn't think she was rubbing it in. ''What did you guys get?'' she asked as they all congratulated her and hugged her.  
  
''Well,'' Harry began ''I got an Outsatnding in Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures.'' he said grinning, thinking of the look on Snape's face when he found out, ''and I got Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration and Charms, and I got Acceptable in all the rest.''  
  
''Well done mate,'' Ron said clapping Harry on the back.  
  
''Yeah well done Harry,'' Ginny said while hugging him. ''So what did you get Ron?''  
  
''I got, Outstanding in Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts and in Charms, Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures, then I got Acceptable in all the rest, like Harry.'' Ron said grinning, as Hermione ran over to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
''So, I guess we will make great Aurors, with an Outstanding in Defence Against the Dark Arts.'' Harry said smiling at Ron.  
  
''Speaking of Defence Against the Dark Arts, I wonder who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher will be, now that, that hideous Umbridge woman is gone.'' Hermione asked, her face wrinkled up in disgust upon recalling their last teacher for that subject.  
  
''Maybe it'll be Lupin again.'' Ron said hopefully.  
  
''Nah, he's too busy with the order, it'll be someone new again.'' Harry explained.  
  
''Well I hope it's someone good, we've only ever had two good teachers for that subject.'' Ginny added.  
  
''So, when are we going to go and get our things for school then?'' Hermione questionned the group.  
  
''How about tomorrow.'' suggested Ron.  
  
Everybody agreeed and the next day the four friends travelled by train into London, and then walked through the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. They walked around Diagon Alley chatting to friends from school and buying all of the necessary equipment. Twice Ginny had pulled Hermione into a shop to avoid seeing Dean Thomas, incase Harry asked her if she was ok in front of Dean, this would have been awkward since it had been mainly her idea for them to split up. Hermione pulled out her Hogwarts letter to check she had everything, and squealed.  
  
''Whats the matter Mione?'' Ron asked looking around at his friend.  
  
''It says here *Boys should bring dress robes and girls either dress robes or a dress* that can only mean one thing there is going to be another dance'' Hermione gushed excitedly hugging Ginny.  
  
''Oh Herm, we are going to need new dresses, we can go to Zelda's its a great dress shop it's just around the corner.'' Ginny said quickly, as she started to pull Hermione away from the boys.  
  
''Wait a minute you two, you only just went on a huge shopping spree didn't you buy dresses then.'' Harry asked amazed at how excited both girls got over a simple dance.  
  
''Well, yes but we need a special dress for this dance.'' Hermione explained before, her and Ginny both ran around the corner into Zelda's.  
  
Ron and Harry just stood there staring after the girls looking amazed, they both groaned and shuffled off to Madam Malkins to buy a new set of dress robes, for the dance. Ron walked into the shop first followed closely by Harry, he looked around and let out another groan,   
  
''I can't believe this Harry, look how many robes are in here how are we supposed to find one.''  
  
''I can help you there.'' came a voice from behind one of the rails of robes. Then up popped a head of a short, plump witch, who had black hair and small brown eyes. She looked at Harry and Ron and smiled ''Not very keen on clothes shopping are you, not to worry I'll find you both a pair of robes that are perfect for you.''  
  
''Um......o.k.'' Ron said nervously.  
  
The short witch, held up her tape measure to Harry, and the tape measure started measuring him up, all by itself, just as it had done in his first year when he had come to Diagon Alley for the first time with Hagrid. The tape measure stopped measuring Harry, and dropped to the floor, with that the short witch hurried off and came back a few minutes later carrying in her arms a robe, made of a silky material.   
  
''Well then go try this on.'' she said to Harry, who took the robe and headed into a changing room to try it on. It fitted him perfectly, it was an emerald green colour and brought out the colour of his eyes perfectly. As he took of the robe he decided that he would definately be buying it. He walked out of the changing room, and started to look around for Ron.  
  
''He's trying on his robes now.'' the small witch called from behind the till. ''Will you be buying those robes.  
  
''Yes thanks, they're perfect.'' Harry replied while paying for his robes.  
  
Ron came out of the changing room holding his robes in his arms, they were dark blue and the colour intensified the blue in his eyes, another bonus was that they didn't clash with his hair. Ron walked over to the counter and paid for his robes. Then Harry and Ron stepped back out into the bright sunlight of Diagon Alley to wait for Hermione and Ginny, who showed up an hour later both clutching purple bags with the words Zelda's printed across the front in sparkling gold letters.  
  
''So lets see your dresses then.'' Harry asked, trying to see in Ginny's bag.  
  
''Oh no, you'll have to wait until the dance to see these.'' Ginny teased, pulling the bag away from Harry.  
  
They all headed into the Leaky Cauldron to have a butterbeer before they headed back into London to catch the train back to where Hermione lived.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
''Hey Gin,'' Hermione whispered as she sat alone in her bedroom with Ginny. ''I have an idea on how we can get the boys back.''  
  
''Ooooh what, I've been trying to think of something but it is really hard.'' Ginny admitted.  
  
''Well it's not really bad, but we can use it as phase one of the master plan.'' Hermione laughed.  
  
''What is it?'' Ginny asked impatiently.  
  
''I think we should give them a taste of their own medicine, when we are all watching a film later I'll write a note to you, then we'll keep passing notes back and forth throughout the whole film without letting them see.'' Hermione whispered to Ginny.  
  
''No offence Herm but how is that going to give them a taste of their own medicine?'' Ginny asked looking very confused.  
  
''Because the notes are going to be about them, and about how irresistible we find them, then we'll go to bed and 'accidentally' leave the notes where we know they'll find them. So then they'll read them and expect us to admit our feelings to them, but we'll just act as though nothing has happened just like they did. Think you can do it?''  
  
''Oh yeah, It won't be hard for me to think of nice things to say about Harry. It'll be good, then they'll know exactly how we felt. That'll teach them to pretend they can't remember what happened.''  
  
********************************************************************  
  
''So what film shall we watch tonight ladies?'' asked Harry.  
  
''Oh I don't mind, you choose.'' Ginny said to Hermione.  
  
''Oh I don't care I've seen most of them anyway. You guys decide.'' said Hermione to Harry and Ron before winking at Ginny. They both knew that they weren't going to be watching the film.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and grinned ''Terminator'' they both said together. Ever since the boys had first watched the Terminator they had both become huge fans of it and would watch it at any given oppurtunity.  
  
Once they had made the popcorn, changed into their pyjamas, and brought their blankets down to snuggle into, they put the film on and watched in silence, until Hermione started writing a note on a piece of parchment and passing it to Ginny, who would write back.  
  
''Hey Gin, this film is so incredibly boring I hate it.''   
  
''I know why did we ever let them choose.''  
  
The notes started off as normal notes, but they soon got down to the good parts, the parts they wanted Harry and Ron to read the most.  
  
''I think Ron looks very sexy when he's watching T.V''  
  
''No Harry is the sexiest, I would love to go up to him right now and sit on his lap and snog him senseless.''  
  
''LOL I know how you feel, I just want Ron to kiss me all over, and I would give anything to be able to run my hands through his soft hair.''  
  
''Ewww Mione thats my brother!! Look at Harry now doesn't he look amazing, I could stare into his bright eyes all day. They make me dizzy but in a good way.''  
  
''I guess he looks ok but look at your brother now his eyes are amazing they look like sapphires. Oh god I want him.''  
  
''Mione!!! I'm shocked not, I know the feeling, only not about my brother coz that'd be sick but I just wish I could touch Harry.''  
  
''Shall we go up to bed before we die of boredom, we can talk more upstairs. Besides I think if I'm down here any longer I won't be able to resist the urge to just jump on Ron.''  
  
''LOL Well we better hurry up and go then. I'll tell sex on legs where we are going.''  
  
Hermione and Ginny stood up to go upstairs and started walking towards the stairs 'accidentally' leaving the note where Harry and Ron could see it. Ginny called down and told Harry that they were going to bed.  
  
  
  
''Oh look, Harry'' Ron whispered to Harry, while picking up the parchment. ''They left that parchment that they were writing on.''  
  
''Lets read it.'' said Harry, as he walked over to Ron and started to read the note with him.  
  
''Oh my god, Mione wants me, thinks my eyes are like sapphires and wants me to kiss her all over.'' Ron gasped, his eyes widening with shock.  
  
''Ginny wants to snog me senseless, thinks my eyes make her dizzy and thinks that I'm sex on legs.'' Harry said, smiling.  
  
''Do you like Ginny?'' Ron asked his best friend, noticing the smile spreading across Harry's face.  
  
''Look Ron I'm not going to lie to you, just don't get all crazy.'' Harry started preparing Ron for what he was about to hear. ''Yes I do, I like her alot.''  
  
''Ok'' shrugged Ron.  
  
''What do you mean ok I thought you'd go mad, I mean when you found out about Dean you were ready to kill him.''  
  
''I know but it's different with you Harry, I mean your my best mate I can trust you.'' Ron replied.  
  
''Thanks mate, so what do you think about Herm then?'' asked Harry looking very relieved he wasn't going to be cursed to death.  
  
''Mione? I guess I've always liked Mione as more than a friend, but recently those feelings have been getting stonger, I really like her too.'' Ron said becoming very interested in a spot on the carpet.  
  
''I knew it mate, it's been obvious for ages!'' Harry laughed at the horrified expression on his friends face. ''Well obvious to every body except you and Hermione.''  
  
''Well what are we going to do now?''  
  
''I don't know we can't really let them know we read their notes they'll be furious; Or maybe they left it out for us to find so we'd make the first move.'' Harry said thinking outloud.  
  
''I don't know, I don't understand girls lets just go up to bed now.'' suggested Ron.  
  
''Yeah ok we'll think about it in the morning.''  
  
Harry and Ron climbed up the stairs and went into Hermione's room where they walked over to the girl they had been dreaming about and lay down to sleep next to them. Ron draped a protective arm around Hermione's waist before he fell to sleep, and Harry stroked the hair out of Ginny's face before entwining his fingers with hers and falling to sleep.  
  
  
  
Later that night, Hermione, wearing a black leather catsuit, carrying a whip in her hand approached Ron slowly and seductively. She had handcuffed Ron to the bed and had stripped all of his clothes off apart from his boxers. He looked her up and down hungrily as she straddeled him and started kissing him all over his chest, swirling her tongue around his nipples making them hot and wet, just as he was making her. She started to slowly pull down the top of his shorts slowly revealing more of his skin every second, when Harry snorted in his sleep causing Ron to wake up and realise that he had been dreaming again. Disappointed, he hugged Hermione closer to him and thought, maybe someday it'll happen for real, and he fell back to sleep with the girl of his dreams in his arms.  
  
(A.N Thanx for all of the reveiws they are great, I'm thinking of starting a new fic Lliy/James wot do you think or should i finish this one first. reveiw plaese ice princess xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx) 


	7. PARENT PROBLEMS

CHAPTER 7  
  
PARENT PROBLEMS  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up to find that once again Ron had his arm around her, she grinned to herself as she realised that the boys must have read what they had written about them. She just lay there for a few minutes enjoying being this close to Ron, and marvelling at how safe she felt with Rons arm around her. Resisting the urge to softly kiss Rons lips, Hermione looked over to where Ginny lay, she was awake and Harrys fingers were entwined with hers. Ginny was smoothing Harry's hair out of his face, looking at him longingly.   
  
''Gin'' whispered Hermione softly.''Yeah'' Ginny whispered back dragging her eyes away from Harry's  
  
''We better go before they wake up.''  
  
''Awwww Herm, I like it like this.'' Ginny whined  
  
''I know I do too. But we have to get them back remember.'' Hermione persisted, reminding her friend of the plan.  
  
''I know, well lets go then.'' sighed Ginny as her and Hermione crept out of the room, followed closely by Crookshanks, who was rubbing himself against Ginny's legs purring.  
  
The two girls went down into the kitchen to start to make breakfast for themselves. Meanwhile the boys were slowly waking up upstairs to find that the girl that they had fallen to sleep next to had gone and was replaced by an empty space.  
  
''Mione'' Ron called out sleepily, feeling around for her so that he wouldn't have to open his eyes. When he couldn't feel her, he forced his eyes open and saw that she was gone. He looked over to Harry and saw that he was still sleeping, with a smile on his face muttering ''Ginny.'' over and over again.  
  
''Harry'' Ron said as he crawled over to where Harry was sleeping. ''Harry wake up!'' he continued, shaking Harry.  
  
''Ginny, leave me sleep.'' said Harry sleepily.  
  
''Its not Ginny you prat, its me Ron.''   
  
''Oh Ron.'' Harry said as he opened his eyes and reached for his glasses. He sounded disappointed. He looked around to where Ginny had been lying and was surprised to see that she was no longer there. ''What, where is she?''  
  
''I don't know, Mione's gone too.''   
  
''Maybe they got up early to bring us breakfast in bed.'' Harry said hopefully.  
  
  
  
''Yeah maybe.'' Ron said grinning, ''I could get used to this.''   
  
The boys waited upstairs for about half an hour. When they finally realised that the girls weren't coming up to give them breakfast in bed, they got up and pulled on their clothes before going downstairs to see where Hermione and Ginny were.  
  
''Morning Sleepy.'' Hermione said as Ron entered the kitchen.  
  
''Morning Mi' '' Ron said looking around for something to eat.  
  
''So did you two enjoy the film last night?'' Ginny said as she finished washing her cereal bowl.  
  
''It was ok, but we came to bed halfway through it so we could...........'' Harry stopped himself just in time he was about to say so they could cuddle up to Hermione and Ginny. ''so we could uh... get a good nights sleep.'' finished Harry.  
  
''You two didn't enjoy the film, you were passing notes all the way through.'' said Ron, looking at Hermione, hoping to see a reaction when he mentioned the notes.  
  
''Yeah, we were really bored.'' said Hermione, keeping a straight face  
  
''So, what were the notes about then Mione?'' questionned Ron.  
  
''Oh, just some mindless junk to ease the pain of watching Terminator again.'' Hermione said, while smirking at Ginny. And with that the two girls walked out of the kitchen, leaving Harry and Ron staring after them.  
  
''What was that all about?'' asked Harry  
  
''I don't know, were the things in those notes serious, or were they just writing stuff to make the other laugh because they were bored.'' Ron asked, more to himself than Harry.  
  
''I don't know, like you said last night I don't understand girls.'' Harry replied.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Throughout the rest of their time at Hermione's nothing more was said of the notes, and it was on the last Friday that they would be staying at the Grangers, that they decided to have a day in the back garden, in the swimming pool and in the hot tub. Ron and Ginny were in the swimming pool racing. Harry and Hermione were in the hot tub talking.  
  
''Are you ok Harry?'' asked Hermione, ''You seem really quiet.  
  
''Oh I'm fine I was just thinking about Sirius.''  
  
''You really miss him don't you?''   
  
''Yeah, I mean he was the closest thing I had to a family and now he's gone.'' said Harry, ''And I'm starting to feel that I'll never have anyone special in my life, they always leave me.''  
  
''Oh Harry, I had no idea you felt this way. But you know me, Ron and Ginny will always be here for you.'' Hermione said softly while hugging Harry.  
  
''I know Herm, I'm just being stupid and feeling sorry for myself.''  
  
''You have every right to feel sorry for yourself after everything that has happened to you.'' Hermione started.  
  
''Thanks Herm, your a great friend.'' Harry said cheering up slightly, ''You all are.'' he finished looking around at all of his closest friends, his eyes lingering on Ginny who was now trying to hold Ron's head under the water, she was laughing. Hermione saw him looking at Ginny longingly.  
  
''You really like her don't you?'' Hermione said.  
  
''I....well.... I.....'' Harry started awkwardly, but he was saved the embarassment of answering by the telephone ringing and Hermione rushing off to answer it. That was close he thought to himself as he got out of the hot tub and went to rescue Ginny, as Ron had now started picking her up and throwing her into the pool.  
  
Five minutes later Hermione came back into the back garden and she was as pale as a ghost.  
  
''Whats the matter Mione?'' Ron asked as he forgot about torturing Ginny and rushed over to where she was standing.  
  
''My.....My parents...they're.....they're coming back the day after tomorrow.'' Hermione stuttered.  
  
''So, whats the problem?'' Ron asked as he put his arm around Hermione who was shivering, as she only had her bikini on and had been out of the water for over five minutes.  
  
''They don't know that you are here. They think that I'm home alone. They give me a list of rules, the first being No boys allowed. Plus I've magically transformed the house. Oh my god what am I going to do.'' said Hermione hysterically, as she started crying. ''We were supposed to be at school before they got back.''  
  
''Look Mione, don't worry about it, we'll help you change everything back to normal, we'll clean up, pack our things and I'll owl my father to come and pick us all up so we can all stay at the Burrow. That way your parents will never know that we have been here and you can just leave them a note to tell them you came to my house so that you could get on the train with us all.'' Ron said while hugging Hermione close to him, trying to calm her down.   
  
''Really, You'd do all that for me?'' Hermione said through muffled sobs.  
  
''Yeah, I'd do anything for you Mione.'' said Ron softly and seriously, blushing when Hermione looked up at him smiling.  
  
''Thanks Ron, your the best friend I could hope for.'' said Hermione before she kissed his cheek and rushed off to un-do the spells she had placed on her house. Leaving Ron standing there, the tips of his ears burning bright red, but a smile on his face as he put his hands up to his face, touching the spot that she had just kissed, as though he hoped he could still feel her lips there.  
  
By nine o'clock that night everyone had packed their clothes into suitcases and Hermione had packed her Hogwarts trunk ready for school on Monday. Harry had brought his trunk with him, and he had also packed all of his things away. Hedwig and Kiria were in their cages and Crookshanks was in his basket. The house had been changed back to normal and was spotless, no-one would have been able to tell that four teenagers had lived there totally unsupervised for two weeks. They were waiting for Ron's father who was going to be coming to pick them up in a Ministry car at about half past nine. All that was left was a note to Hermione parents that she had secured to the front of her fridge with a magnet in the shape of a strawberry.  
  
*Hey Mam and Dad,  
  
Hope you had a really great holiday. You are probably wondering where I am. I am at Ron's house his father came to pick me up earlier today, so that you and Dad wouldn't have to take me all the way to Kings Cross Station. I'll owl you once I've settled back in at school  
  
Love  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S I got all outsatndings in my OWL's*  
  
(A.N Sorry this isn't the longest chappie, next one is longer promise. Thanx to everybody who has been reviewing this story it means so much to me. We won't be getting to th R-rated stuff for a while sorry guys just more fluff. But everyone loves fluff don't they. I was just wondering what you guys thought about this chapter because I know its not one of my best but review and let me know. Which couple should get R-rated first?????????????????? ice princess xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx) 


	8. THE BURROW

CHAPTER 8  
  
THE BURROW  
  
Mr Weasley had picked them all up that night at exactly half past nine and they were at the Burrow by half ten and were greeted, by Mrs Weasley in her dressing gown. She hugged all of them tightly, she looked extremely pleased to see Harry. Mrs Weasley gave them all a cup of hot chocolate and put a plate of biscuits on the table before them before she hurried off upstairs to bed.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all sat around the table talking about how good it felt to be back at the Burrow and how they were to be going back to Hogwarts on Monday.  
  
''Hey Harry, you know when we go back are we going to continue with DA?'' Ron asked as he ate his fifth biscuit.  
  
''I don't know, it depends on our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher really, I mean if they're any good we won't need to. But I suppose we still could to go over what we were taught in class you know extra practice or something.'' said Harry.  
  
''I think we should continue, it can't hurt to be prepared can it?'' Hermione added thoughtfully.  
  
''So we are definately continuing then?'' Ginny said hopefully.  
  
''Yeah, we will.'' finished Harry smiling, the DA meetings always helped take his mind off his problems, and he slept easier after the meetings.  
  
''I'm going to go to bed now, how about you Gin?'' asked Hermione.  
  
''Yeah, me too, see you two in the morning.'' she replied, as she started walking up the stairs to her bedroom. Her bedroom was not as big as Hermione's but it was still fairly big. The walls were yellow and she had a wooden floor. Her walls were covered in pictures of Ginny and her friends from her year in school, and also of her, Ron, Hermione and Harry. The picture on her bedside table was one of her and Harry, taken sometime last year, in the picture Ginny was smiling widely and her long red hair was shining against the sunlight, Harry was smiling too, his bright green eyes sparkling. They look just like Harry's parents thought Hermione as she changed into her pyjamas and laid down to go to sleep.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The next morning Harry and Ron didn't wake up until eleven o'clock and when they went downstairs they found Hermione and Ginny already up and dressed. They both went into the kitchen, where Mrs Weasley gave them both four pieces of toast each to eat and a glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
''Morning dears, did you have a nice sleep?'' Mrs Weasley asked them as she ushered them to the kitchen table.  
  
''Yeah, thanks for letting us sleep in mum.'' Ron said heavily through a mouthful of toast.  
  
''Well, you won't get much chance when you're back at school.'' she answered as she pulled on her coat. ''I'm going to meet your father at headquarters and we won't be back until late. Order business. Fred and Geoerge are at that confounded shop again, but they'll probably be home at around eight. Bye kids.'' and after she had finished talking she disapperated.  
  
''Oh Ron, I forgot to ask. What did your mum say when she found out Fred and George just flew out of school?''  
  
''Oh my god Harry, she went absolutely mental, she tried to hex them both and she was chasing after them for almost half an hour, before Dad finally managed to stop her.'' Ron explained.  
  
''Why was she chasing them?'' Harry asked, imagining the reason why.  
  
''Well, once she realised she couldn't really hex her own sons, she decided she was going to bang their heads together to try and knock some sense into them.''   
  
''Is she ok with it now?'' Harry asked, once he had finished laughing at the idea of Mrs Weasley chasing her two seventeen year old sons around the house.  
  
''No, you heard her, she hates the idea of it, but I think she's getting used to it slowly, it's what makes them happy and it's also making them a lot of money at the moment, so she's starting to get off their backs a bit.'' Ron explained before Ginny and Hermione came over to join them.  
  
''What are you two ladies gossiping about?'' Ginny asked them, as she stole a piece of Harry's toast.  
  
''We don't gossip, Miss Weasley,'' Harry retorted, ''for your information we were *talking* about Fred and George.''  
  
''Oh, right'' Hermione said as she lowered herself into the seat next to Ron's, ''What shall we do today?''  
  
''Well, I don't know about you two, but me and Harry have a lot of homework to do.''said Ron miserabley.  
  
''Oh honestly Ron, you've had six weeks to do your homework and you do it on the last two days of the holidays, you should be ashamed of yourself.'' Hermione scolded, while Harry sat back laughing at the two of them. ''You too Harry.'' Hermione said turning to him, with a reapproving glare.  
  
''I guess its just me and you today then Herm,'' Ginny said as the two girls walked away from the kitchen table leaving the boys alone with their breakfast.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
By the time Harry and Ron had finished their homework it was eight o'clock Sunday night, that meant that they had to pack all of their Hogwarts things quickly, as they would be catching the Hogwarts Express the very next day.  
  
''Finished.'' Ron said triumphantly as he shoved the last thing into his trunk and slammed down the lid.  
  
''Me too.'' added Harry as he rolled up his final piece of homework and packed it away safely into his trunk.  
  
''Well, what shall we do now?''   
  
''Want to go and see Hermione and Ginny before we go to bed?'' asked Harry hopefully, he hadn't really seen much of Ginny over the past two days and he was starting to miss her.  
  
''Great idea Harry!'' exclaimed Ron as the two boys walked down the landing from Ron's room and knocked on the door of Ginny's bedroom.  
  
''Come in.'' Ginny called, from the inside as she hurridely hid the picture that was on her bedside table.  
  
''Hi ladies, what have you two been up to?'' Harry asked, while staring hungrily at Ginny, who was wearing a pair of shorts and a vest top, ready for bed.  
  
''Nothing much.'' Hermione answered, she too had on a pair of shorts and a vest top, much to Ron's delight. ''It's been really quiet without you two.''  
  
''Aww Mione did you miss us?'' Ron asked as he walked over to his sisters bed and sat down next to Hermione, watching as Harry walked over to sit next to Ginny.  
  
''I suppose we did. Are you two excited about going back to school?'' questionned Hermione. ''Because me and Ginny are, we can't wait to start the DA again.''  
  
''Yeah, me neither.'' Harry said, looking at Ginny longingly.  
  
''It's going to be starnge without, Fred and George isn't it?'' Ginny said.  
  
''No, it'll be great, no-one to make fun of me all the time.'' said Ron cheerfully.  
  
''So what shall we do now then?'' Harry asked, thinking that if he sat there looking at Ginny for a second longer, he might actually just dive on top of her.  
  
''I dunno, shall we play the question game again?'' Hermione suggested looking slyly at Ron.  
  
''Good idea Herm.'' Ginny said winking at her friend, you could tell that they had been planning this. ''I'll ask the first question! If you were trapped on a desert island and could only have one person for company, who would it be?'' and as she finished the question she tossed the pillow to Hermione.  
  
''I would have to say you Gin.'' Hermione said as she caught the pillow. The pillow then made it's way into Ginnys lap.  
  
''Thanks Herm, I think that I would have to say you too, it wouldn't be fun without you. What about you Mr Weasley?'' Ginny asked as she tossed the pillow to Ron.  
  
''Um, truthfully I would.......I would choose.......um.....um I would choose......'' stuttered Ron, thankful that at that very moment his mother popped her head around the door and told the boys to go to their own room and go to sleep, because they had to be up very early the next morning.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
''That was close man.'' Harry said to Ron as they both lay down in their beds.  
  
''I know, imagine the look on Mione's face when I said her name. She would probably be disgusted, I mean she's beautiful, smart and funny, why would she want me?'' Ron asked.  
  
''I think your wrong mind, I see the looks she gives you when your not looking.''  
  
''What sort of looks?'' asked Ron, laughing as Harry started to do an impression of Hermione drooling, looking at Ron.  
  
''Oh Ron Weasley, I want you.'' Harry started to say in a husky voice, pretending to be Hermione. ''I want you to kiss me, kiss me now.''  
  
''Well, you should see the way that Ginny looks at you, she's all like, Oooh Harry Potter, I need you badly.'' said Ron, putting on a girly voice, pretending to be his sister. ''I think that we are perfect together, kiss me Harry, kiss me now!''  
  
''Oh Ron, I love you, will you be my boyfriend.'' Harry said, still imitating Hermione, totally unaware that at that moment Hermione and Ginny had both appeared in the doorway.  
  
''Oh Harry, will you marry me so we can be together forever.''  
  
''Oh Ronald, you complete me, I want you desperately.''  
  
''Hold me Harry, hold me in your stong arms, and let me stare into your perfect eyes forever. Make me yours Harry Potter.''  
  
''Oh Ron, take me now. I love you with all my heart and soul. We should get married I love you baby, make love to me.'' Harry said as he fell back on to his bed in what he supposed was an inviting pose.  
  
''Hem Hem'' Hermione said as she cleared her throat, causing both boys to turm immedeately to the door way. ''Are we interrupting something?'' she said through fits of giggles, as both boys stuttered searching for a good comeback, both of them turning bright red.  
  
''Oh sod off!'' Ron said as both girls turned around and walked away, still laughing madly, now doing impressions of the boys. ''Great, now they think we are gay or something.'' Ron said angrily as Harry sat on the bed scowling.  
  
''Lets just go to bed, they might forget about it by the morning.'' Harry said hopefully.  
  
''I doubt it.'' said Ron miserably as he turned the lights off and laid down to sleep.  
  
(A.N Thanks again guys, God I really need to come up with a new way to say thanks. Anyway I hope you liked this chappie it was one of my favourites to write and I hope you like it. Drop me a review to let me know. Thanx guys u r the greatest ice princess xxxxxxxxxxx) 


	9. HOME SWEET HOME

CHAPTER 9  
  
HOME SWEET HOME  
  
The next day Harry and Ron were woken up by Mrs Weasley screaming up the stairs at them, to hurry up. They both sleepily came down stairs to find Hermione and Ginny sitting at the table eating breakfast looking wide awake. Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she saw Ron walking down the stairs in only his boxers, with his hair all messed up, and flopping into his face. She took a second to admire his six pack before saying. ''Why are you two so tired, were you up all night making passionate love to each other?'' Hermione asked giggling as Ginny almost choked on her toast laughing.  
  
''Oh shut up Mione.'' Ron said as he sat down to eat his breakfast.  
  
''Whats the matter Ron. Did Harry dump you?'' she asked faking concern.  
  
''Yeah thats it, he dumped me, and now I'm really really upset.'' he said sarcastically as he rammed a piece of toast into his mouth.  
  
''Come on now. Hurry up, we don't want to be late.'' Mrs Weasley said as she walked into the kitchen. ''Go and dress girls, if you've finished your breakfast.  
  
''Don't worry Ron,'' Hermione whispered into his ear, so that no-one else could hear, as she walked past him. ''I would never dump you. I think you're amazing.''  
  
''That was strange. Did she just say what I thought she said?'' Ron asked to himself, as he finished off his toast and went to his room to get changed.  
  
After that, Hermione acted as though she had said nothing and Ron was starting to think that he had imagined it. They arrived at the train station, at ten minutes to eleven, which was surprisingly early for the Weasleys. The rush back at the Weasleys was frantic as they had to pile four trunks, three owls, three broomsticks and a cat into the back of a car, that had been provided by the Ministry and then they all had to get into the car aswell. The car had been magically expanded but it was still a bit of a squeeze.  
  
Harry and Ron were first to pass through the barrier to get onto Platform nine and three quarters. And the first people they saw, as they entered back into the magical world through the solid barrier, were Tonks, Lupin, Mad eye and Mundungus.  
  
''Hey Harry, How are you doing?'' Lupin asked as he walked over to Harry and embraced him in a fatherly hug.  
  
''I'm alright thanks, how about you?''   
  
''Great thanks.'' replied Lupin, there was an unspoken agreement that no-one should mention Sirius in front of Harry, and Harry was fine with this.  
  
''Me and Ron are just having a few girl problems.'' said Harry.  
  
''What girls?'' asked Lupin curiously.  
  
''Those girls.'' said Harry as he pointed at Hermione and Ginny who had just come through the barrier. Hermione blushed as she saw Lupin and recalled what she had admitted about him in the party.  
  
''Oh,'' Lupin said knowingly, ''What problems do you have then?''  
  
''Oh you know the usual, we really like them, and they think we are gay.'' Harry said as Lupin smiled.  
  
''Why do they.........'' began Lupin.  
  
''It's a long story'' said Ron. ''You don't want to know. Believe me.''  
  
''Heya Harry'' Tonks called, her hair was straight today and bright red, she was attracting a lot of attention from a few of the boys boarding the Hogwarts Express. ''Did you have fun at Hermione's?''  
  
''Yes.....wait a minute how do you know I was there?'' asked Harry.  
  
''Oh Harry. We are still following you around, you still need protecting especially when you aren't at the Dursleys.'' Tonks explained as Ginny and Hermione rushed over to hug her.  
  
''Come on now everyone on the train, it'll be leaving soon.'' Mrs Weasley said as she came through the barrier. ''Hello, Lupin, Tonks, Madeye, Mundungus.'' she nodded as she said each of their names in turn, and a slight look of annoyance spread across her face as she said Mundungus's name. ''Well,'' she said turning to Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. ''Get on that train, and do be careful this year.''  
  
''Yes mam, we will.'' Ginny called out exasperrated, as she boarded the train with her friends. As soon as she shut the door behind them the train started to pull out of the platform. ''Bye everyone.'' Ginny called as they all waved goodbye.  
  
''Well lets go and start the near impossible search for an empty carriage.'' Harry sighed as they set off down the train.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Once they had found themselves an empty carriage, and it took them a good ten minutes, they settled down into their seats, ready for the day long journey it took for them to reach Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were joined in their carriage throughout the day by various people from Gryffindor including Neville Longbotton, who was keen to show them all how much his Mimble Mimbletonia had grown over the holidays, and Seamus and Dean, who left as soon as Dean spotted Ginny sitting in the corner deep in conversation with Hermione. Another person that joined them briefly was Luna Lovegood, who soon left holding the latest edition of the Quibbler upside down in her hands.  
  
Visitors to their compartment, who were not welcomed warmly by the group of four were Draco Malfoy and his bodyguards Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.  
  
''What do you want Malfoy?'' Harry spat as he spotted Draco.  
  
''Just popped by to see how Saint Potter is doing?'' Draco said.  
  
''Well, that was very nice of you.'' said Hermione sarcastically, ''He's fine, so get lost.''  
  
''Who asked you, you filthy little mudblood bitch.'' spat Draco venomously.  
  
As soon as the words left Draco's mouth Ron was up from his seat in a flash, and before anyone could stop him he had crossed the compartment and had punched Malfoy in the face, causing him to fall backwards onto the floor.  
  
''I think you'd better leave.'' Harry said as he struggled to hold Ron back, ''he's a big boy and I'm not sure I can hold him off much longer.''  
  
''All I'm saying is that you'd better watch out this year Potter, you and all your little friends.'' Draco threatened as he walked out of Harry's compartment, muttering a spell to stop the pain and swelling in his eye. He was followed immedeatly by Crabbe and Goyle who were clenching their fists, desperate to inflict pain on Ron and Harry.  
  
''Awwww Ron you were amazing.'' Hermione gushed as she ran over to Ron and kissed him on the cheek, causing the tips of his ears to turn pink. ''Usually I don't approve of violence, but with Malfoy I think it's the only think that he understands. Thank you so much Ron.''  
  
''It's ok Mione, I told you I'd do anything for you.'' Ron whispered into her ear as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
''Harry you were great too.'' Ginny said as she walked over to where Harry was standing and kissed him softly on the cheek.  
  
''Thanks Gin.'' he said, as he grabbed both of her hands in his, and looked into her vivid green eyes forgetting everything around him, losing himself completely in her eyes.  
  
The rest of the train ride passed uneventfully, and soon the train was pulling into Hogsmeade station, where Harry heard the familiar sound of Hagrid calling all the firs' years to him so they could ride across the Lake to get to the castle. That's when he knew he was finally home. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all piled into one of the carriages that were pulled by Thestrals, to get taken up to the castle.  
  
''I'm so glad to be back.'' Harry announced as they got out of the carriages, at the entrance to the school.  
  
''Me too.'' Ginny said, as they all headed into the great hall, ready for the sorting and the feast.  
  
Ravenclaw was the house that received the most new students this year, whereas Slytherin received the least. The house elves once again did a terrific job with the feast and pretty soon all of the house tables were full of food, and the great hall was filled with the sound of laughing and talking.  
  
''Who's that?'' Dean Thomas asked Harry; looking up at the staff table, to a pretty, young witch with long silky black hair, and bright purple looking eyes. She was wearing long flowing robes of deep purple and was talking animatedly to Hagrid. Professor Snape was giving her looks of pure hatred, looks that he usually saved for Harry. But apart from Snape the rest of the boys in the school were looking at her with a great interest, except for Ron who was gazing intently at Hermione who as usual had her nose in a book.  
  
''Probably the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.'' Harry shrugged, then nudged Dean and pointed at Ron.  
  
''God, he is so obvious, why doesn't he may as well have a sign printed on his forehead saying 'I love Hermione.''' Dean said while rolling his eyes.  
  
''I know, he's liked her for years.'' agreed Harry as he poked Ron hard in the ribs.  
  
''What'd you do that for?'' said Ron slipping out of his daydream.  
  
''You were staring at Hermione, and incase you hadn't noticed there's a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.''  
  
''Oh yeah, well I hope she's good.'' Ron said, before turning to look at Hermione again.  
  
''He's hopeless.'' Harry said to Dean, before starting to eat his food again. Once all of the students had finished eating the food magically disappeared from the tables, and Dumbledore stood up, and cleared his throat.  
  
''Now as you all have probably noticed there is a new member of staff present today, and I'm sure that you all know what subject she will be teaching.'' Dumbledore paused for a moment, while several students turned to each other and smirked. The Defence Against the Dark Arts job was ajob that required a new member of staff every year Harry had been at Hogwarts. ''This is Proffessor Golding, and she will be your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.'' The hall was filled with polite applause before Dumbledore told everyone that they could leave, and with his last words the Great Hall emptied and everyone headed back to their common rooms, to prepare themselves for their first lessons of they year.  
  
''Well, she looked nice enough.'' Hermione said as she walked up to the Gryffindor tower with Ron, Harry and Ginny.  
  
''Yeah, she did. We just better hope that she is a good teacher, we need one this year especially.'' said Ron, looking sideways at Harry.  
  
''Hey does anyone know the password.'' Ginny asked as they reached the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
''Of course I do.'' Hermione said as she stepped in front of the portrait. ''I am a prefect. The password is Wolfsbane.'' and as she siad it the portrait swung open.  
  
''I'm a prefect Mione and I didn't know the password.'' complained Ron as they entered the huge comfortable common room that was decorated in red and gold, with squashy armchairs and sofa's placed all around, with a huge fireplace on the furthest wall.  
  
''Well Ronnie, I actually take my prefect duties seriously.''  
  
''Are you implying that I don't.'' asked Ron with a look of mock hurt on his face.  
  
''Oh shut up.'' Hermione said playfully hitting him on the arm. ''You know you don't.''  
  
''Aww look at those two Harry.'' whispered Ginny into Harry's ear. ''Aren't they absoulutely made for each other.''  
  
''Yes'' Harry said, struggling to remember how to talk after Ginny had whispered into his ear. ''I know two other people who are perfect together.'' he added under his breath.  
  
They all stayed in the common room for a while catching up with all their friends and listening to all of the latest gossip, before Hermione got up and announced that she was going up to bed. She got up and walked over to the spiral staircase leading to the girls bedrooms, taking one last longing look at Ron she proceeded up the stairs and to her bedroom.   
  
Her trunk had already been brought up and was placed at the bottom of her bed. She crossed the room, walking past the other two beds that were in the room, and opened her trunk, took out her pyjamas and changed into them. Hermione pulled out her diary and a quill and climbed into her bed and drew the hangings all around her before she started to write.  
  
*Dear Diary,  
  
I am back at Hogwarts and it feels great to finally be back here with all my friends. I was looking at Ron just now and I realised that I am absolutely, truly and madly in love with him. I love the way his soft hair flops down into his face, the way that he always sticks up for me and protects me, the way he can make me so mad but the next second make me so happy. The way he is always there for me.  
  
I noticed when we in the Great Hall that he was attracting a lot of attention from other girls, I don't blame them he is gorgeous, he has really changed. He is about six foot two, his hair is quiet short but it still flops into his face in the most adorable way, his body is perfect, he must have been training over the Summer because he has got very muscular arms, and a six pack. He's not the tall, lanky boy he was a couple of years ago, he's really filled out, and I must admit that he is even more gorgeous now than he was before. But those girls only like him because of the way he looks, I have liked him ever since second year, and I like him for him, not just his body. What if he goes out with one of those girls though? Where will that leave me? I'll be in love with someone who already has a girlfriend. I'll just have to make him see me as a woman and not just as one of the lads. I'll have to try and make him love me as much as I love him. That's it I've decided, tomorrow, me and Ginny will plan to get the boys once and for all, we've gotten the boy's back for pretending they couldn't remember what they said about us, now we just need to make them realise how much they like us. Although I think Ginny will have a much easier job of it than I will, because her and Harry seem to be getting very close, I mean in the common room they were sitting so close together she may as well have been sitting on his lap, I'm surprised Ron didn't jump out of his seat and strangle Harry. But anyway we'll initiate the plan soon, then we can both be with the perfect boy for us.  
  
Love  
  
Mione*   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The next day at breakfast Professor Mcgonagall delivered each sixth year student with a piece of parchment and a quill.   
  
''On these pieces of parchment you will write your name and the seven NEWT classes that you will be taking. You will take all seven classes in this year, but if at the beginning of the seventh year you wish to stop taking any of the classes you will be able to do so. I hope you will all take into account the advice you were given in your careers meeting.'' said Professor Mcgonagall, as she give out the last piece of parchment.  
  
''So what are you going to take Harry?'' Ron asked, while looking down onto his parchment.  
  
''Well, I want to be an auror, especially after what happened to Sirius, I'm going to make sure that every last Deatheater gets sent to Azkaban. So I'll take the classes Mcgonagall told me I needed to take and a couple of others.'' Harry explained to Ron.  
  
''Cool, I want to be an auror too, so we'll be in some of the same classes.'' Ron said cheerfully. ''What about you Mione, what are you going to do?''  
  
''I am taking the classes to become an auror and to become a healer because I can't decide what to be yet.'' she explained as she wrote her name neatly on the parchment. The ink got sucked into the page and in it's place came the words 'Choice one', so she wrote in Defence Against the Dark Arts. A second passed and these words also got sucked in and in their place came the words 'CONFIRMED Choice two.' This carried on until Hermione had filled in all seven of her choices.  
  
Hermione ended up taking Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy. Whereas Ron and Harry both took exactly the same subjects as each other again. Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Magical Maintenence.  
  
''What's Magical Maintenence?'' Hermione asked as she looked at Ron's last choice.  
  
''It's where you learn how to maitain and repair magical items.'' Ron informed her, happy that he knew something she didn't  
  
''What did you take it for?'' Hermione said as the pieces of parchment in front of them all flew into Proffessor Mcgonagall's hands.  
  
''Because we needed an easy subject that we won't need to study too much for, because we are going to have to work very hard to even get an Acceptable in all the other classes, well apart from Care of Magical Creatures.'' Hatrry explained, as their timetables flew in front of them.  
  
''Oh no.'' said Ron miserably as he looked at his timetable. ''Great, first day back and we have Double Charms, Double Transiguration and Double Potions.''  
  
''Well it could be worse.'' Harry said cheerfully, ''Wait a minute! No it couldn't, this really sucks.'' he added miserably as he thought over the lessons he would be having today. ''And what are you laughing at Miss Weasley?'' he said playfully to Ginny who had just recieved her timetable.  
  
''Well your lessons for today are really bad and mine are great.'' she answered smiling.  
  
''What have you got?'' asked Harry, as he stared into her bright green eyes that were sparkling.  
  
''Herbology, Double Care of Magical Creatures, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Muggle Studies.'' Ginny replied happily, those were all her best subjects.  
  
''Well, we best get going then.'' Ron said miserably ''Double Charms now. Don't want to be late for that.'' he added sarcastically.  
  
''Oh cheer up Ronnie, it'll be fun!'' Hermione said, it seems that she was the only one who was excited about going to Charms.  
  
''I'll never understand you Mione.'' he said, looking at her, amazed at how someone could love school so much. But it was one of the things he loved about her, he couldn't help it, seeing her happy made him happy too. So he grabbed his bag and headed up to the Charms classroom with Harry and Hermione, while Ginny headed out to the greenhouses with Colin Creevy, leaving Harry with a feeling of jealousy lurking inside him.  
  
''Oh get a grip, you're getting jealous of Colin Creevy for Gods sake.'' he said to himself as he hurried to catch up with Ron and Hermione who were walking in front of him.  
  
(A.N Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far there is a lot more to come. I am planning on going right through sixth year. What do you guys think????? Well I hope you like this chappie. I'll leave you know so that you can review (hint hint) bye guys ice princess xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx) 


	10. CONFESSIONS

CHAPTER 10  
  
CONFESSIONS  
  
The first day back at Hogwarts flew by, despite Ron's arguments that it would drag by because of the terrible lessons that they had. And although he wouldn't admit it, he had really enjoyed the lessons that he had had that day, even potions which was a bit more bearable than usual as Malfoy hadn't taken it and there were hardly any Slytherins in the class.  
  
''Hey Ginny, How was your day?'' Hermione called to her best girl friend, as she entered the common room after their last lesson.  
  
''Great thanks, how was yours?''   
  
''Mine was great, the NEWT classes are really interesting.'' Hermione replied, while Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. ''Before we go down for food, could you come up to my room for a bit?'' she added hopefully.  
  
''Um sure Herm, what for?'' Ginny asked as she got up out of the armchair she was laying across.  
  
''Oh I ....uh.......want to show you something.'' Hermione replied, winking.  
  
''Oh ok.'' Ginny said and with that they both rushed off to Hermione's room, leaving Harry and Ron standing there like lemons.  
  
''Well mate, looks like it's dinner for two tonight.'' Harry said jokingly.  
  
''Don't start that again, or everyone will think we're gay again.'' Ron said as they dropped their bags onto an empty armchair and walked back out of the portrait.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
''So what did you really want Herm?'' Ginny asked as she sat down on Hermione's bed while Hermione checked that her roommates were not in the room.  
  
''Well, I was wondering that if you were still interested, we could finish off our plan to get Ron and Harry.'' Hermione whispered as though, someone was listening through the closed door.  
  
''Of course I'm still interested. I like Harry more and more every day, and I know now that I don't just like him. I love him.'' Ginny said quietly.  
  
''Oh my god, I realised that I was in love with Ron ages ago. And I was thinking, that we really should try to get them to like us before they start seeing other people.''   
  
''Good idea Herm, but how?''   
  
''I don't know yet, I just needed to know that you were still interested. Anyway you're not going to have much trouble with Harry, he's crazy about you.'' Hermione insisted.  
  
''Yeah? Well Ron is mad about you too.''  
  
''Yeah well, we'll see about that when we think of a plan.'' muttered Hermione doubtfully  
  
''Don't worry I'm sure we'll think of one soon, then they'll be ours.'' Ginny said as she got off Hermiones bed. ''Now lets go for food, I'm absolutely starving''  
  
''Exactly like your brother!!'' Hermione exclaimed as they both left the bedroom laughing.   
  
*******************************************************************  
  
When Hermione and Ginny entered the Great Hall, they found Ron and Harry sitting together talking, well Harry was talking and Ron was eating. They walked over and joined them, Hermione sitting opposite Ron and Ginny opposite Harry.  
  
''What are you talking about.'' Hermione said as she started filling her plate with food.  
  
''Quidditch.'' said Ron, giving Harry a look that said 'Don't you dare tell her what we were really talking about.'' Hermione saw this look and she knew that they weren't really talking about Quidditch but she decided not to force them to tell her what they were actually talking about.  
  
''Oh Quidditch is boring, lets talk about something else?'' said Hermione, she had just had a brilliant idea.  
  
''Ok then what shall we talk about Herm?'' Harry said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. ''And Quidditch is not boring.'' he added as an after thought.  
  
''Firstly we'll talk about how it is rude to talk with your mouth full Harry Potter.'' Hermione said, making Harry roll his eyes. ''Then we'll talk about Cho.''  
  
''What about her?'' asked Harry, seeming a bit uncomfortable.  
  
''Well, you were sort of boyfriend and girlfriend last year, are you going to try and get her back this year.'' questionned Hermione, ignoring the looks of confusion on Ginny's face.  
  
''No, I don't like her like that anymore, I mean she'd be ok as a friend I guess, but right now I have my eye on someone else.'' he said looking at Ginny and smiling, making her blush.  
  
''May we ask who that is then, Mr Potter?'' Ginny asked cheekily.  
  
''I think *you* already know that Gin.'' he answered, as he placed his hand on her knee, while turning a bright shade of pink. Ron and Hermione just looked at each other and smiled.  
  
''Well I don't Harry, care to enlighten me?'' Hermione persisted, even though she knew he was mad about Ginny.  
  
''No Herm, I won't tell you, unless you tell me who drives you wild with desire.'' Harry teased watching Hermione squirm, that would teach her, Harry thought as he waited for her reply.  
  
''Well then I'd rather not know, because there is no way I'm telling you who I like.''   
  
''So there is someone special then. Who'd have thought it Hermione Granger, I'm shocked.''  
  
''Why's that then Harry, do you think of me as some prude, just because I study and enjoy school? Well if that is the case you are very much mistaken. And for your information there is someone special yes, he is very special and I'm not telling you who.''  
  
''Ok, calm down I was only joking, I know who it is anyway.'' Harry said, enjoying the way he was making Hermione feel so uncomfortable, just had she had done to him earlier. ''I've known for ages.'' he said looking at Ron, who was looking down at his plate and didn't see Hermione's face when Harry looked over to Ron.  
  
''Don't you dare say anything Potter.'' Hermione shouted as Harry was just about to tap Ron on the shoulder and tell him that he knew that who Hermione's special someone was. But just as the words had left Hermiones mouth, Harry felt someone kick him, under the table, he looked round and saw Ginny smiling sweetly at him.  
  
''I wouldn't if I were you.'' she said threateningly, although she was still smiling.  
  
''Why's that then?'' Harry said, forgetting about Ron and Hermione and concentrating solely on Ginny.  
  
''Because that would be a very stupid thing to do.'' Ginny whispered, as she leaned over the table to get closer to Harry.  
  
''Really?''   
  
''Yes really, and besides you wouldn't like it if Hermione told this girl that you like, what you felt about her would you.'' teased Ginny, hoping to get a real confession out of Harry.  
  
''No I suppose not, but then again, the girl I like already knows how I feel about her, I am in love with her.'' Harry whispered into Ginny's ear, as he stroked her leg.  
  
''Well, she's a really lucky girl, and I bet that she loves you back.''   
  
''I hope she does, because I am crazy about her.'' Harry said, feeling the silk of Ginny's robes as he moved his hand up and down her leg. Not noticing that Ron and Hermione were deep in conversation by the side of him, and in turn they hadn't noticed Harry or Ginny gazing into each others eyes intently.  
  
''Who is she Harry?'' Ginny asked as she put her hand on top of Harry's and moved it further up her leg.  
  
Harry's eyes were wide with shock and he managed to whisper, ''You.'' Ginny leaned further into Harry and whispered in his ear so that only he could hear her, ''I'm crazy about you too.'' and as soon as the words left her lips she felt herself being pulled to her feet by a group of her friends who were dragging her away to the Library to do her homework with them. Leaving Harry, staring after her until she had disappeared from his veiw.  
  
''Hey guys.'' Harry said cheerfully, to Ron and Hermione, breaking their eye contact. ''What are you talking about?'' he added, he needed to talk to Ron desperately but not when Hermione was there.  
  
''Quidditch.'' Ron said sarcastically, he had been asking Hermione, who it was that she liked, and he knew she was just about to tell him before Harry interrupted.  
  
''I'd better go now.'' Hermione said sadly to Ron smiling at him, then she turned away giving Harry her worst look, she still hadn't forgiven him for almost telling Ron the way she felt about him.  
  
''Bye Mione.'' Ron said miserably as he watched her walk out of the Great Hall, her hips swaying under the silky fabric of her robes. ''She's amazing.'' Ron breathed as she walked through the doors.  
  
''Tell her then, it's no good telling me.'' said Harry encouragingly.  
  
''Oh yeah, I'll tell her when you tell Ginny.''  
  
''Well you better get a time turner, because I just told Ginny.'' Harry said smugly.  
  
''Really, What did you say?'' Ron asked, suddenly very interested.  
  
''I told her that I thought I was in love with this girl, and that she knew who the girl was. Then she said that the girl probably loved me too. Then I said I was crazy about this girl, and she asked who it was and I told her it was her.'' said Harry leaving out the rubbing her leg part, he didn't think Ron needed to know that.  
  
''Wow, how did you get the guts to tell her that?'' asked Ron.  
  
''Well Hermione started it, by asking me who I liked, so I thought that I may as well get it over with, and I just looked at Ginny and it just felt right to tell her, I looked into her eyes and forgot all about my doubts and fears and I just told her.''   
  
''I'm never going to be able to tell Mione, I'm afraid she'll say laugh at me or something.''  
  
''Weren't you listening to what we were talking about?'' Harry asked looking incredulously at his friend.  
  
''Well, no not really. What were you saying?'' Ron looking hopeful.  
  
''I asked Hermione if there was someone special that she liked and she said yes, but she would never tell me who he was. Then I said I already know and I started looking at you and I was about to tell you when Ginny kicked me.''  
  
''Why were you going to tell me? Trying to rub it in that she likes someone else?'' asked Ron miserably.  
  
''You can be incredibly dense sometimes Ron. I was going to tell you because it's you that she likes, when I was about to tell you, she got all scared and started shouting at me, and Ginny kicked me so I wouldn't tell you Herm's secret.'' explained Harry.  
  
''Why doesn't she want me to know that she likes me then?'' Ron asked, not believing a word that Harry had just said.  
  
''She probably thinks that you wouldn't like her in that way, or she's afraid you might turn her down. Just like your afraid of her turning you down.''  
  
''Well whatever, I know your just saying it to cheer me up.'' Ron said dejectedly.  
  
''Ok, yeah thats what I'm doing, don't you notice the way she looks at you, the way that lot's of girls look at you.'' Harry said rolling his eyes as Ron shook his head. ''Well I'm going to do my homework now, and I've got to start organising the DA again. Want to help?''  
  
''Sure, haven't got anything better to do.'' muttered Ron unhappily.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
That night Hermione was laying in bed, looking up at the ceiling thinking, she couldn't sleep, she had been so close to telling Ron how she felt, then it would've been over with and she could finally find out how he felt about her. She had seen Ginny earlier and she had been told exactly what Harry had said to her and she thought it sounded so romantic. If only Ron would say something like that to her. Hermione didn't fall to sleep until much later that night. Ginny wasn't sleeping either, but that was for an entirely different reason.   
  
Ginny was laying awake in her bed thinking of Harry, and what he had just said to her. He had made her the happiest she had been in a long time. When she heard a noise by the door of her bedroom, not bothering to open up her curtains around her bed and check she just assumed that it was just one of her roommates sneaking in late. She was wrong. As she lay there continuing to think of Harry, the curtains surrounding her bed were pulled back, she felt a presence on her bed as the curtains were drawn shut again and a silencing charm was muttered. A person suddenly appeared at the end of her bed causing her to gasp with shock, the person was looking at her and smiling wickedly.  
  
''Harry?? What are you doing here, you'll get in so much trouble if anyone finds you?'' whispered Ginny, trying to be angry with Harry for scaring her, but secretly she was happy he was there.  
  
''Don't worry I've put a silencing charm around the bed, so no-one will hear us, and I've got my invisibility cloak. I had to see you Gin.''   
  
''I'm glad you came, I've been thinking about you all night.'' whispered Gin, as Harry crawled up to be closer to where she was sitting up, in her silk pyjama shorts and top.  
  
''I know how you feel, I've been thinking about you too, I just had to come and give you something.'' Harry whispered into her ear.  
  
''What's that then?'' Ginny asked shyly. Just as she stopped speaking Harry leaned towards her and kissed her sweetly on the lips, only for a short time. But it was enough to make Ginny breathless, this was what she'd been waiting for, waiting for almost five years for a single kiss from Harry Potter, and now that the dream had become a reality it was even better than Ginny had ever imagined, she felt as though she was in heaven.  
  
''Is that all you've got for me?'' Ginny asked teasingly, hoping for a second kiss.  
  
''Oh, I've got a lot more than that in store for you.'' Harry said, laughing as he leaned in to kiss her again, this time more passionately. He opened his mouth, and lightly licked her lips, she opened her mouth and Harry let his tongue explore her mouth and in turn she let her tongue slip out of her mouth and into Harry's their tongues pressing against each other's sometimes hard, sometimes soft. They let their hands wander over each others body. Ginny's hands were tangled up in Harry's dark, messy hair, and Harry was moving his hands down from her breasts that he had caressed passionately, towards the tops of her pyjama shorts.  
  
''Harry, I think we should stop now, before we go too far.'' Ginny said as she felt Harry's hand start to pull at the top of her shorts, and even though she wanted Harry more than anything at that moment she knew she would rushing things with him..  
  
''Ok baby, whatever you want, do you mind if I sleep here tonight? I just want to be next to you.'' Harry asked as he removed his hands from the top of her shorts, and wrapped them around her waist.  
  
''I'd like that a lot.'' Ginny whispered as kissed Harry softly on the lips, then got under the covers, and snuggled down with him, he wrapped his arms around her, and she was amazed at how perfectly she fit into his body. They fell asleep like that and the next morning Harry had to sneak back up to his room and quickly get into his bed before anyone realised that he hadn't been there all night.  
  
The next morning at breakfast Ron and Hermione, were sitting next to each other having another small, pointless argument. Harry and Ginny were sitting next to each other, Ginny was running her hand up and down the inside of Harry's leg slowly and seductively, and Harry, had a lot of trouble making sure that he didn't get too excited.  
  
''Harry, what lessons have we got today?'' Ron asked as he started on his second bowl of cereal.  
  
''I don't know, check your timetable.'' said Harry quickly, clenching his fists, Ginny was driving him crazy. He couldn't think about timetables, when she had her hands so close to his manhood.  
  
''Ok I only asked there's no need to snap. We've got, Magical Maintenence, Care of Magical Creatures, Double Herbology and Double Defence Against the Dark Arts.'' said Ron as he checked his timetable.  
  
''Well, we've got a very good day today then.'' Hermione concluded as she finished off her piece of toast. ''What's the matter Harry?'' she asked, noticing the unusual look on Harry's face.  
  
''N....N....Nothing.'' Harry said, struggling to talk as Ginny moved her hand slowly further and further up his leg.  
  
''Well we'd better get going Harry, we don't want to be late for our first Magical Maintenence class.'' Ron said getting up from his seat, before he leaned down and whispered something in Hermiones ear. He then walked quickly off to the exit of the Great Hall, closely followed by Harry who had reluctantly pulled himself away from Ginny.  
  
  
  
''Why do you look so happy Herm?'' Ginny asked as she finished off her breakfast.  
  
''I could ask you the same thing Miss Weasley.'' Hermione said smiling at her friend.  
  
''Harry came to my room last night.'' Ginny said, as Hermione gasped. ''Nothing happened.... God Hermione you have a dirty mind. We just kissed and we fell asleep together. It was perfect.'' Ginny finished with a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
''Aww Gin, I'm so pleased for you. That's so sweet. Are you a couple now?'' Hermione said, genuinely happy for her friend even though she was a bit jealous, that she hadn't spent the night in Ron's arms.  
  
''I don't know, Harry hasn't said anything yet. But I hope we get together soon.'' she said hopefully. ''So what are you so happy about.''  
  
''Oh it's nothing compared to what your happy about.'' Hermione said, the smile fading slightly from her face. ''It's just that when Ron was leaving he whispered something to me.''  
  
''What?'' Ginny asked, with all of her attention focused on Hermione.  
  
''He said, 'See you later gorgeous.''' Hermione mutterred, as she blushed a deep shade of pink.  
  
''See Herm, I told you he liked you. Pretty soon you'll be with Ron and I'll be with Harry and the plan will be complete.'' Ginny reassured her friend as they both gathered up their bags and headed off to thier seperate lessons.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry and Ron walked slowly to the second floor, where their Magical Maintenence classes were going to be held. Neither of them had any idea who the teacher was, or whether they were any good. They reached the classroom, and found a small group of about seven other students waiting outside the classroom. These pupils were to be their classmates for the entire year. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom were part of the crowd. There were two Hufflepuffs, that Harry had never spoken to before and two Ravenclaws, who played for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Harry and Ron nodded politely at the two Ravenclaws and went over to talk to their fellow Gryffindors. There were no girls in the small crowd outside the classroom.  
  
''Is this all there is then?'' said a tall wizard, in a pair of plain black robes. He had blonde hair and a youthful appearance. His blue eyes sparkled from underneath his floppy fringe. ''Oh well, come in then and we'll get to know each other before we start the class.'' He walked into the classroom, followed closely by the nine students. Harry and Ron took seats close to the front of the class with Dean, Seamus and Neville. They looked up expectantly at the young wizard. ''Hello class I am Proffessor Gilbert, but you can all call me Nick. I am your Magical Maintenence teacher, and in this class you will be learning, how to maintain and repair magical items. Any questions so far?'' he looked around the class to check if anyone had raised their hand. ''No good, now between you and me this is a very easy class to pass, and there won't really be that much written work. Just practical.''  
  
''Cool!'' said Ron.  
  
''Exactly, Mr Weasley.'' Nick said smiling around at the class.  
  
''How did you know my name?'' Ron asked suspiciously.  
  
''I taught your brothers, Fred and George, and you look very similar to them, so I just assumed. Now those two, were alot of fun, I remember the time we all 'repaired' Filch's magical sweeping brush, so that it left a black trail wherever it swept.'' Nick replied laughing as he remembered the look on Filch's face.  
  
''You did that with them, but your a teacher.......'' Seamus asked, with a look of admiration on his face.  
  
''Well as I said we don't do much work in this class and sometimes we get a bit bored, so we conduct a few harmless pranks for fun.''   
  
''I am going to love this class.'' Dean shouted, as everyone started clapping and cheering.  
  
''Right then class settle down, for our first homework assignment we will need our broomsticks, if you haven't got one put up your hand.'' He looked around the class, no one had their hand up. ''Ok, all you need to do for your homework is bring your broomstick to next lesson. We can't do much else now, without the broomsticks so just chat quietly until the end of the lesson.'' Nick said as everyone around him started talking amongst themselves.  
  
Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville all turned their chairs, to talk to each other about how cool Nick was and how this was already their favourite class. They were just getting onto the subject of the first Quidditch match of the Season, when Nick came over and sat with them. It turns out that he knew a lot about Quidditch and that he was on the Quidditch team when he was at Hogwarts. He played Keeper.  
  
''What house were you in Nick?'' Harry asked curiously.  
  
''Gryffindor, that's why I gave you those Quidditch moves, I want you to win this year.'' Nick explained.  
  
''But I thought teachers weren't supposed to have a favourite house.'' Harry said accusingly.  
  
''Well I'm not like other teachers.''  
  
''We know that.'' Ron said happily. ''You're much better.''  
  
''Why thank you Mr Weasley.'' Nick said smiling, ''I can tell we are all going to get along great.''   
  
After the class had finished, Harry and Ron started to make their way over to Hagrids Hut for their Care of Magical Creatures lesson with Hagrid, who had already started to lead the class into the Forbidden Forest.   
  
''Oh here we go.'' Ron sighed as he followed Hagrid into the darkness. Standing very close to Hermione, who had been waiting for them.  
  
''At least it doesn't look like we are going to see his brother.'' Harry said glumly.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The last lesson of the day came only too soon for Harry, Ron and Hermione. After an expedition into the forbidden forest, to see if they could find any Knertles, which were huge animals, that took on the resemblance of plants when they felt threatened. It took them most of the lesson to actually track one down, when they had actually found one, they had to try and get close to it. This objective was made difficult by the fact that it started firing sharp needles at them from its back. They were glad to get out of the forest and back upto the castle in one piece, with only one more lesson to go before they could go back up to the common room and relax. The last lesson of their day was Defence Against the Dark Arts, and it was one of the most popular classes so it was very full. Harry, Ron and Hermione were very excited to start this class, so that they could start the DA back up again. Ginny had also told them how good the teacher was, so they arrived early to be able to get seats right at the front of the class.   
  
After waiting for about five minutes in the corridor the rest of the class showed up. The class consisted of all of the gryffindor sixth years, a few Hufflepuffs, one or two Ravenclaws and most of the Slytherins, including Draco and his constant companions Crabbe and Goyle. Proffessor Golding's head poked out of the classroom door and she called all of her class into her classroom and waited for them to take their seats, she smiled at Harry as he walked past her.  
  
''Hello everyone, I am Proffessor Golding and I will be your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.'' she said smiling around at her class, her bright eyes scanning every pupils face. ''In this first lesson, I will go over what we will be learning in this course and also revising everything you should've done in the past five years, I see you have had some poor teachers, especially last year.'' she said reveiwing the list of what they had all covered in their previous years that was on her desk. ''I see you had Proffessor Lupin in the third year, excellent, well at least you've covered dangerous creatures. Yes.'' she said as Hermione's hand shot up through the air.  
  
''Yes Proffessor, we have covered dangerous creatures, but last year we didn't do any practical work at all, we haven't learnt any jinxes.'' Hermione informed their new proffessor.  
  
''Right then, well we have an awful lot of work to do. Thank you for your help......miss.....er.''  
  
''Granger.'' Hermione said.  
  
''Well thank you Miss Granger, in this course we will be covering curses, for defence and also attack. We will learn more about dangerous creatures and as part of the new criteria for Defence Against the Drak Arts, we will be learning how to fight the Unforgivable curses and also how to administer the Imperius and Crutacius curses.'' she said this in a small voice, but still managed to have the complete attention of the whole class. ''But for today we will start by learning the barrier spell, to block any nasty curses.''   
  
For the rest of the lesson, Proffessor Golding taught them the correct pronunciation and wand movements for the spell and then they paired up and practised for the remainder of the lesson, by the end of the lesson Harry, Ron and Hermione had all mastered the barrier spell, even Neville managed to form a thin, wispy sheild around himself.  
  
''That was the best lesson ever.'' Ron said as they walked down to the great hall for a well earned dinner.  
  
''What, even better than Magical Maintenence with Nick?'' Hermione asked sarcastically, Ron had been bragging to her all day about how little work they were going to have over the next two years, and she was feeling slightly jealous.  
  
''Yes, actually it was. I know you're just jealous Mione but I forgive you.'' Ron said cheerfully as he sat down next to his sister, leaving Harry to sit opposite Ginny and Hermione opposite Ron. ''You know what Harry?'' Ron said as he helped himself to the plates of food around him. ''I reckon if you told her about the DA she could give us some useful spells to learn.''  
  
''You know what I think you're right Ron, she seems really nice.'' Harry said before he whispered something into Ginny's ear, that made her smile and nod.  
  
''Wow, that's a first.'' Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
''What?'' asked Ginny.  
  
''Ron being right.'' Hermione said, laughing at the indignant look on Ron's face. She ate a few more bites of her dinner, then started to get up.  
  
''Where are you going?'' Ron asked her. ''You eaten hardly anything.''  
  
She leaned across the table and whispered something softly into his ear, so that only he could hear her.. ''I'm not hungry for food now, I'm going back to the common room, I'm exausted, see you up there handsome.'' and as soon as the words left her mouth she turned away and walked out of the great hall, so that no one would be able to see how red she had gone. Ron was left sitting there with Ginny and Harry who were giggling and smiling, but he didn't notice, had Hermione just said what he thought she said? Was she serious? Should he go after her? All these questions flashed through his mind and he stayed for so long trying to decide whether to follow after her that by the time it came for him to leave he had lost all the confidence her words had given him, and he decided to leave it.  
  
************ *************** *********** **************   
  
(A.N Thanks for all of your reveiws. I have over 100 now guys, thanx so much. The next few chapters are when the big stuff starts to happen and the get togethers????? possibly. reveiw please as always they would be very much appreciated.) 


	11. DISCOVERIES

CHAPTER 11  
  
DISCOVERIES  
  
The first week at Hogwarts passed in a flash, and pretty soon it was the first weekend of term. Ron hadn't said anything to Hermione and she took this as a sign that he didn't like her that way, so to avoid making the situation aany more awkward than it already was she hadn't mentioned what she had said either.  
  
Harry and Ginny however had spent almost every single night together since they had first kissed, they hadn't taken it any further, they just cuddled together. No one knew about their night time rendezvous apart from Hermione. Ginny was getting a bit uneasy because even though she knew Harry liked her, he hadn't mentioned anything about them becoming a couple.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had received quite alot of homework in their first week of school although Hermione had gotten more than Ron and Harry, because their homework for Magical Maintenence was only to bring a broomstick to class. The reason for that homework was so they could learn how to maintain their broomsticks, and also how to enhance the original features, so Ron was extremely pleased as his broom now went almost twice as fast as it did before. There was another plus side to being in Nick's class, and that was he offered to help Ron practice Quidditch, as Nick used to be Keeper for Gryffindor when he was at Hogwarts, and he offered to teach Ron a few Quidditch moves.  
  
Their Defence Against the Dark Arts classes were going very well so far they had learned, the barrier spell 'protectoguard', the fire-shot curse 'infernoshot', which enabled the witch or wizard to shoot bolts of fire out of the end of their wand, and they were in the middle of learning a particularly tricky spell which involved conjuring bolts of lightening from the sky 'electroflash.' So as the class was practising this spell the weather around Hogwarts was getting progressively more stormy as the students got better at the spell.  
  
Saturday morning Harry woke up with Ginny in his arms, he looked down at her beautiful face and smiled to himself. He would never tire of waking up with her, it amazed him that he was lucky enough to be with her, that she would actually want to be with him. He reluctantly got out of bed and headed off to his own bed, so that no-one would notice he had been missing all night again. He kissed Ginny softly on the forehead as he left, admiring her soft skin and her shiny red hair.  
  
Meanwhile Hermione had already woken up and was in the shower, she hadn't been able to sleep alot lately, she felt as though there was always a great weight on her mind, she had unresolved business with Ron. She stayed in the shower for a long ttime, just letting the hot, water run down her back and over her hair. When she finally got out of the shower, magiaclly dried her hair and did her make up, she pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a top, and went to sit in the common room to write in her diary.  
  
*Dear Diary,  
  
I am awake before every one else yet again, I really need to sort out this whole Ron thing out, I haven't slept properly in ages. I don't know what I'm going to do about it he said I was gorgeous the other day, so I called him handsome and waited for him to follow me up to the common room, but he never came, so it's obvious he doesn't like me or he would've followed me. I know he doesn't like me but I still can't get over him. It's like he has some sort of hold over me, it's weird I never thought I'd say this but I'm sure my grades are slipping as in class I'm always too tired to take notes properly and I hate to say it but it's true, I always swore that I would never let a boy affect my grades but I have. I better go now because I think I can hear someone coming.  
  
Mione*  
  
She walked quietly up to her room and put her diary away safely then crept back down to the common room so as not to wake Lavender and Parvati, her roommates up, this being one of the rare occasions that they actually slept in their own beds, most of the time they slept in with their boyfriends from seventh year Ravenclaw. They didn't appreciate being woken up early on a Saturday morning. When she reached the common room however she had a surprise, sitting in the exact same place she had been sitting in only minutes ago was Ron. She stood on the stairs just admiring him from afar, his hair was falling into his face, how she longed to be able to push it out of his eyes and kiss him softly. She gathered her thoughts and walked over to where Ron was sitting and sat down next to him.  
  
''Good God, what are you doing awake before dinnertime? Are you ok?'' Hermione asked Ron jokingly.  
  
''Hey Mione, No I just didn't feel like staying in bed. I haven't been sleeping too well lately.'' he answered looking into her chocolate eyes.  
  
''Me neither, I'm always up early.'' she said sadly.  
  
''Me too, I lay awake in bed most mornings just staring at the ceiling. Harry sneaks into bed early every morning, he sleeps in with Ginny every night and then sneaks back. He does it so that I won't find out about it.'' Ron told Hermione. ''It's quite funny really, listening to him trying not to make a noise as he climbs into bed.''  
  
''Aren't you angry?''  
  
''No, I trust him, and he really likes Gin, so I know he won't hurt her?'' explained Ron while admiring Hermiones hair, that she had dried into loose curls that framed her face. ''You're hair looks great like that.'' he added, not even thinking about what he was saying.  
  
''Thanks Ron.'' Hermione said while blushing. ''Yours does too.'' she replied without thinking.  
  
''Really?'' he questionned unbelievingly with his eyebrows raised. His hair was sticking up all over the place and looked as though as small creature had made a nest in the back of it.  
  
''Well ok not right now it doesn't. But it usually does.'' she insisted, her blush deepening.  
  
''Thanks Mione, Oh God look at me. I better go and get dressed I can't stay talking to a beautiful girl all day in nothing but my boxers, people may get the wrong idea.'' he said as he got up quickly from his seat, watching Hermione tut as she made her self more comfortable in her chair. As he walked passed Hermione he leaned down and whispered into her ear, ''I mean it, you are very beautiful. I'll be back in a minute.'' Then he walked off up to his room, wondering how he just worked up the courage to tell her that, and hoping beyond hope that she wasn't totally disgusted by the idea of him liking her as more than a friend, much more than a friend.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
When Harry and Ginny finally surfaced, the four friends went down to breakfast, Hermione and Ron seemed to be sharing a secret from Ginny and Harry, but they didn't say anything, they wanted their friends to get together, not to feel awkward around each other so they let them have their secret. At breakfast they all sat around and chatted about Quidditch, much to the disappointment of Hermione and Ginny, and about school.  
  
''I was thinking of going to see Professor Golding today.'' Harry said, to fill a gap in the conversation. ''You know about the DA.''  
  
''Good idea Harry. Do you want me to come with you?'' Ginny offered.  
  
''No it's ok babe, I'll go by myself.'' said Harry. ''But I'll wait until later on, so what do you want to do until then?''  
  
''I don't know.'' Hermione muttered '' Probably just hang around the common room, like we usually do on weekends.''  
  
''No I've got a better idea.'' Ron said. ''Let's go up to the DA class, and start preparing for the lessons, and we'll write up notes to tell all the previous members that we are starting back up.'' Ron suggested.  
  
''Bloody hell Ron. That is a good idea. Are you sure you thought of that yourself'' said Harry enthusiastically. Ignoring the look on Ron's face he continued, ''Well I'll go to Proffessor Goldfing now to see what she thinks, I can meet you three in the DA room later.'' Harry said excitedly.  
  
''Great, we'll see you there then.'' Hermione called as Harry started walking off to Proffessor Goldings office, after swiftly kissing Ginny on the cheek.  
  
He walked through the castle heading to the room that he knew so well, he had spent most of last year in there writing lines for Proffessor Umbridge, he still had the words engraved into his hand, although they were fading slightly. When he reached the door of Proffessor Goldings office, he paused breifly to think over what he was going to say, then he knocked twice on the wooden door and waited for her consent to enter.  
  
''Come in.'' she called from somewhere in the office. Harry opened the door and walked in, closing the door tightly behind him.  
  
''Um........I......was just...uh...'' Harry began, Proffessor Golding hadn't looked up when Harry had entered her office, but as Harry had started talking she looked up and smiled warmly at him.  
  
''Hello Harry. I've been hoping you would come by. Come in. Sit down.'' she said as she smiled at him. Harry walked closer to the desk that she was sitting behind and took a seat. ''You definately have your mothers eyes.'' she said as she stared into Harry's eyes, ''And James's mouth, hopefully not his attitude though.'' she said jokingly.  
  
''You.....You knew my parents.'' Harry asked, wondering who this teacher was, and whether she could be trusted. Harry had become very weary of his parents friends, since third year when he found out one of his fathers so-called best friends wanted to hand him over to Voldemort.  
  
''Yes of course I knew them, we were all best friends back in school.'' she said as she pulled out a picture from the top drawer of her desk. It was a picture of Harry's parents, Sirius, Lupin, Peter, and Proffessor Golding and one other woman, who was smiling and waving up at him cheerfully. Harry noticed that Lupin had his arm around her waist, and looked very happy. ''This was taken in our seventh year.'' she informed Harry as she handed him the photograph, his parents waving up at him happily. James had his arm wrapped tightly around Lily, they looked very much in love.  
  
''So you were all best friends in school?'' asked Harry, thrilled at meeting someone who knew his parents so well.   
  
''Yes, we were all inseperable. Although he.'' she paused as she pointed at Wormtail. ''was more of a tagalong, you know.'' she asked with great dislike. ''Never really one of us, more like an outsider. Turns out he was a spy for Voldemort for a whole year before anyone found out anything.'' she spat with a great dislike, and anger.  
  
''So you know that Sirius was innocent?'' Harry questionned, he thought the only people who knew of Sirius' innocence were himself, Lupin and Dumbledore.  
  
''Oh yeah definately, I never doubted him, I knew he would never betray James. They were like brothers, James, Sirius and Remus. Sirius was the nicest person I've ever met, incredibly funny and very goodlooking.'' she paused again, as she smiled to herself, remembering her days at Hogwarts. ''I was heartbroken when I discovered that he died, as you must've been.'' Proffessor Golding added softly.  
  
''Yeah, but I know that he is with my parents now, and that one day I'll see them all together again.'' Harry said quietly, fighting back tears, wishing he didn't start to cry every time he thought about Sirius, he had managed to go all summer without thinking about him and carrying on as normal, he knew thats what Sirius would have wanted. But every time he thought about the fact that he was gone and would never be coming back he couldn't help but feel the tears threatening to fall.  
  
''Me too, we'll all be reunited someday. You're parents would be so proud of you if they could see you now.'' she added before sensing that Harry was feeling uncomfortable, she quickly changed the subject. ''So, what did you come to see me about?''  
  
''Oh, yeah right,'' Harry said. grateful for a change of subject. ''Well last year because we didn't have a proper teacher we kind of formed a club, to practise Defence Against the Dark Arts. And I was just wondering if you would give us some extra spells and stuff to learn and practice in our meetings.'' Harry said hopefully.  
  
''Sure I will, I think that's a great idea. I'll get somethings ready for you by Monday, so you can start the club back up again, it can't hurt to know a few extra curses, especially now. I am pleased you are so interested in Defence Against the Dark Arts Harry, just like James, Sirius and Remus, it was their favourite subject too.'' Proffessor Golding said as Harry started to get up.''  
  
''Thanks Proffessor.'' Harry said happily as he rushed towards the door, his mind racing. He slammed the door shut behind him and ran up to the DA classroom.  
  
''You're welcome Harry.'' Proffessor Golding said softly to the door as Harry left. ''He is truly his fathers son.''  
  
Harry reached the classroom that was used for the DA meetings in record time, he had run all the way and before he went into the room he had to stop outside and catch his breath. He had just spoken to one of his mother's best friends, and he had got her approval for running the DA. He was feeling happier than he had felt for a long time, apart from the time he spent with Ginny, which was when he felt truly happy. He had a good feeling that this year might turn out to be alot better than his last year at school.  
  
As he walked into the classroom, he saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting on the floor, on the cushions that they used when practicing stunning spells. He noticed that Ginny's face lit up when she saw him, and he was pleased because he knew his face did exactly the same whenever he saw her. He also noticed that Ron and Hermione were getting very cosy. Both sitting on the same cushion with Hermione sitting in between Ron's legs, resting her head on his chest. Ron had a huge grin plastered over his face.  
  
''You'll never guess what I just found out?'' Harry gasped as he entered the classroom.  
  
''Draco is really a woman?'' Hermione guessed.  
  
''Wrong.''  
  
''Snape has started giving out sweets?'' Ron offered.  
  
''Very Wrong.''  
  
''You are crazy about me?'' Ginny said playfully.  
  
''Wrong, I knew that ages ago. You will never guess so I'll tell you.'' Harry said pleased that Ginny was smiling at what he had said to her. ''Proffessor Golding was best friend's with my mother and father in Hogwarts.''  
  
''Really? Wow that's amazing.'' Hermione gushed.   
  
''Yeah I know, she knows Sirius, Lupin and everyone. She also said that she'll get us some spells to learn and everything and she thinks that the DA is a great idea.''  
  
''Great, well we'd better start writing notes to all the old members.'' Hermione said, as she stood up taking charge. ''I think our first meeting should be on Wednesday. What do you guys think?''  
  
''Yeah sounds great Herm.'' Ginny said as she pulled out a stack of parchment and her quill to start writing the notes to let people know that the DA was back on. ''Don't worry as soon as we let them know it's back on we won't have to write notes then we'll just use the galleons that Herm made.'' Ginny said to Harry and Ron who were moaning about having to write so much on the weekend.  
  
Most of their day was spent in the DA classroom, preparing the notes to all of the old members and looking through the spellbooks in the classroom for any other spells that could be useful. When they had written out all of the notes, they all sat down on the cushions to rest for a while before heading down to the Great Hall to have some food before they headed up to the common room for the rest of the evening.  
  
That night the common room was surprisingly empty, it was mostly full of first and second years, all of the other students seemed to be outside enjoying the last few days of sunshine before the winter weather set in around Hogwarts. Harry sat down onto one of the large couches and Ginny sat on his lap. Ron and Hermione sat at the other end of the couch, Ron sitting with his legs open again with Hermione sitting in between them, leaning back onto his chest. They all sat there chatting, enjoying each others company, when Ginny announced that she was going up to bed, as did Hermione. The two boys reluctantly watched the girls leave the common room and head up the spiral staircase to go to their rooms, although what they didn't know is that both girls went into Hermione's room to talk privately.  
  
''So Harry, will you be sleeping in your own bed tonight?'' Ron asked Harry, trying not to laugh at the embarassed look on his face.  
  
''What do you mean? I always sleep in my own bed.'' Harry asked staring at a spot on the carpet.  
  
''Oh come on, I'm not thick, I know you sleep in with Ginny, then sneak back in the morning.'' Ron said, clearly amused by the whole situation. Harry chanced a look back up at Ron and saw to his immense relief that his friend was smiling.  
  
''How long have you known for?'' Harry said sheepishly.  
  
''Ages, don't worry about it, I don't care, I'm a bit jealous really, I'd love to sleep in with Mione.'' Ron confessed.  
  
''Do it then. I know she wouldn't mind.'' Harry teased.  
  
''Shut up! Or I'll be forced to tell my father what you've been doing with his only daughter.'' said Ron threateningly.  
  
''I haven't been doing anything with her, just kissing.''   
  
''That's enough.'' Ron said enjoying making Harry sweat. ''If he had his way she wouldn't even be talking to boys until she is thirty.''  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile in Hermione's room, Hermione and Ginny were laying on her bed talking quietly.  
  
''Where are Parvati and Lavender?'' Ginny asked curiously.  
  
''Oh, they are never in here any more they always sleep in with their boyfriends now.'' Hermione said, she didn't sound too disappointed by the constant absence of her roommates. ''I have a room to myself now.''   
  
''Cool, I don't even have a bed to myself, not that I'm complaining.'' Ginny said happily.  
  
''No I know you're not, you're so lucky. Harry really likes you.''   
  
''Do you think so? He hasn't said anything about us getting together yet.'' Ginny muttered.  
  
''Oh come on, you know he will.'' Hermione reassured her comfortingly. ''You've seen the way he is with you. He's smitten''  
  
''I know. So what about you and Ron, what's going on with you two?'' Ginny asked, hoping that they were going to get together. ''You seem so close lately.''  
  
''Well this morning when I got up, Ron was sitting awake in the common room, so we talked for a while and as he was going to get dressed he said I was beautiful. So when he came down, it just felt natural to get closer and we've been cuddling and flirting all day. But neither of us have said anything.'' Hermione explained to her friend, she was pleased by the reaction she got from Ginny.  
  
''Awww Herm, he likes you.'' Ginny gushed.  
  
''You think so?'' Hermione asked hopefully.  
  
''Yeah, it's obvious, he wouldn't cuddle you all day if he didn't really like you. You know how awkward all that touchy feely stuff makes him. Not like Harry, he always cuddles me and holds my hand, and sleeps in my bed.'' Ginny said, temporarily going off into Harryland, a place she often visited.  
  
''Earth to Ginny.'' Hermione called, waving her hand in her friends face, stopping when Ginny dropped back to reality. ''I have just had another fabulous idea, I am quite literally a genius.''  
  
''What is it?'' Ginny asked, looking slightly embarassed that she had gone on about Harry like that.  
  
''Well you know I said I have a room to myself.''  
  
''Yeah.'' Ginny said slowly.  
  
''A room with three beds, we could all sleep in here tonight, You and Harry in one bed, me in mine and Ron in the other.'' Hermione explained carefully.  
  
''Great idea, I'll go and get Harry and you can tell Ron.'' Ginny called as she ran out of the room, a second later she was back with Harry in tow. ''Well come on then go and get Ron.'' she said before her and Harry climbed onto a bed and muttered a silencing spell so that no-one could hear what they got up to. Hermione was left standing in the doorway of her room in a complete daze. She pulled herself together and wandered down the staircase to ask Ron if he wanted to join them.  
  
''Hey Mione.'' Ron said as Hermione entered the common room. ''I thought you'd gone to bed.''  
  
''Well, me and Gin were talking and we had an idea.'' Hermione started, trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to.  
  
''Yeah, I gathered that Ginny had something to do with it, she ran down her and dragged Harry upstairs so fast that she looked like a blur.'' Ron said smiling as he stood up to face Hermione. He looked down into her big brown eyes and whispered, ''So what was your idea?''  
  
''WellweareallsleepinginmyroomtonightandIwaswonderingifyouwantedtosleepinwithustoo.'' Hermione siad very quickly.  
  
''Slow down Mione, I didn't get any of that.'' Ron said as he took one of Hermione's hands in his own. Hermione took a deep breath and started again.  
  
''We are all sleeping in my room tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to sleep in with us too.'' she muttered quietly, but Ron heard her.  
  
''I'd love too. I suppose Harry and Ginny are in the same bed.'' Ron guessed accurately.  
  
''Yeah but don't worry they've put a silencing charm around the bed, so we won't be able to hear them.'' Hermione said, relieved that Ron hadn't laughed at her when she'd asked him.  
  
''That's ok then, I think I may be sick if I did hear them, my best frind and my sister how horrible is that.'' Ron shuddered at the thought of it, causing Hermione to giggle. ''So where will I be sleeping?'' He asked cheekily.  
  
''Well, that's up to you. Harry and Ginny are in Lavenders bed, but there's always Parvati's bed.'' Hermione said as she looked at the floor.  
  
''Well.'' Ron started as he lifted Hermione face up so that she was looking into his intense blue eyes. ''I was hoping I could sleep in your bed.''  
  
''Ok,'' said Hermione, seeming very confused, ''You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep in Parvati's, although I don't see what the difference is.''  
  
''No, you don't get it. I'll sleep in your bed and so will you.'' Ron explained quietly. ''We'll both sleep in your bed, together.  
  
''Oh right, well..um.... lets go then.'' she said as they both headed up the stairs into Hermiones room and got into her bed, Ron saying a silencing spell, that was placed around the bed as he closed the curtains. He told Hermione it was just so they could talk privately but he secretly hoped that they would be doing alot more than talking.   
  
  
  
And they did talk, they talked almost all night. About school, their hopes for the future, their families and friends and Hermione even let Ron talk about Quidditch, although only for a short time.  
  
''Hermione I just wanted to tell you something.'' Ron said quietly, after they had stopped laughing at the memories of Draco the amazing bouncing ferret.  
  
''What is it Ron?'' Hermione asked, coming over all serious.  
  
''I.....I..... think.'' he started, but he chickened out last minute. ''I think you are really beautiful.'' He said, annoyed at himself for not being able to tell her that he thought he was in love with her.  
  
''You know Ron, you really need to come up with some new chat up lines, you've used that one on me twice already today.'' Hermione said playfully, laughing at the offended look on Ron's face.  
  
''Ok then how are these, Mione I think you have the most beautiful, enchanting eyes I have ever seen, you're hair is gorgeous and looking at it makes me want to run my hands through it, your lips are full and red and when I look at then it's all I can do to stop myself from kissing you right there and then.'' Ron said, before he sat there waiting for a response from Hermione.  
  
''Well.......um.....yeah.......those are alot better.'' Hermione said clearly flustered and shocked at what Ron had just told her.  
  
''Good, I'll use those next time then.'' he said happily.  
  
''Oh so there's going to be a next time then.'' Hermione said regaining her composure.  
  
''Definately.'' Ron answered her, as he wrapped her up in his arms and laid down to go to sleep, with her in his arms. That night Hermione had the best nights sleep that she had, had in a long time, so did Ron.  
  
(A.N Thank you loads to everybody who has reviewd this story and many, many thanks to those who have left more than one review it means a lot to me to know that people like what they are reading, this fic was originally only planned to be a short one describing their time at Mione's but I have decided to go right through sixth year and possibly do a sequel too. Thi chapter is a long one a are the next few that will follow it. Let me know what you all think of it please. luv you all ice princess x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x.) 


	12. MISUNDERSTANDINGS

CHAPTER 12  
  
MISUNDERSTANDINGS  
  
The next morning Harry woke up once again, to find Ginny in his arms and he was reminded of how lucky he was to have her, someone who really liked him, and not just because he was Harry Potter but because of his personality. He wondered how someone so beautiful could end up with him, but he wasn't complaining he loved Ginny with every part of his body, he couldn't bear to be without her.  
  
Ron was also laying awake, looking down at Hermione who was also still sleeping in his arms, he leaned down and kissed her lightly on her forehead, and on her lips before getting silently out of bed and getting dressed, he turned around and saw Harry getting out of the bed that he and Ginny had slept in the previous night. They both grinned at each other and finished pulling on their clothes, today was the day that they would have to organise the sending of all the DA notes.   
  
They both walked silently out of the girls bedroom and headed down to the great hall to have breakfast before going back up to the DA classroom to ensure that they had written the correct amount of notes, then they set off around the castle looking for members of the DA to deliver the notes to. Harry saw Cho Chang and he walked over to her, feeling slightly awkward and handed her, her note and explained that the DA was to be starting up again. He also give her all the notes that needed to be delivered to every member of the DA who was in Ravenclaw. Ron spotted a member from Hufflepuff and he handed him all of the Hufflepuffs letters and then they went back up to their common room to distribute the remainding notes to all the Gryffindor members. There were no members from Slytherin, so they didn't need to approach any person from Slytherin, much to the relief of Harry and Ron.  
  
Once they had given every Gryffindor who was a member of the DA a note they sat down for a well deserved rest on the huge couch in front of the fire, wondering where Ginny and Hermione had got to, they weren't still in bed because Harry had wandered up to check. As he was up by the bedrooms he went into his own to get the Marauders map out so he could tell where they were. He looked closely at the map, scanning it for Hermione and Ginny's names and he wasn't surprised to see that they were both in the Library. Ever since Ginny had started getting friendly with Hermione, she had also started to enjoy reading and spending time in the Library. Harry cleared the map, placed it back in his trunk, and went down to tell Ron where the girls were.  
  
The two boys set off towards the Library to find Hermione and Ginny who were probably in there studying, even though the exams were months away. Or that's what Harry and Ron thought, in actual fact Hermione and Ginny were in the Libarary discussing what had happened the previous night.  
  
''Did you have fun last night Gin?'' Hermione asked her friend as they sat down on one of the leather couches in the back of the Library.  
  
''Oh yeah it was great.'' she answered smiling.  
  
''What exactly have you and Harry done together?'' Hermione asked, not really sure if she wanted to know the answer.  
  
''Just kissing.'' Ginny answered cautiously. ''Harry tried to take it further but I told him I wasn't ready yet. I'm not going to do anything with him until we get together properly, I don't want him to think that I'm easy.'' Ginny explained to Hermione.  
  
''But you are.'' Hermione retorted jokingly, and she received a slap across the leg from Ginny.  
  
''How dare you.'' she said in an angry voice, but she was smiling as she said it. ''Anyway, what happened with you and Ron last night, did he sleep in your bed?'' Ginny asked curiously.  
  
''Yeah he did, it was nice but we didn't kiss we just cuddled, I'm kind of glad we are going slowly, I've never really had a proper boyfriend before.'' Hermione explained. ''So I'm glad I'm doing it all for the first time with Ron because he's sweet and I know he'll be cool about it.''  
  
''Sweet, cool. Are you talking about me again?'' Ron asked as he walked over to where Hermione and Ginny were sitting and sat down next to Hermione, while Harry walked over to Ginny and put his arm around her.  
  
''No Ron, we weren't.'' Hermione said laughing at the disappointed look on his face. ''That'll teach you for eavesdropping.'' She said as she tapped him playfully on the leg.  
  
Harry and Ron told the girls that, they had given out all of the letters about the DA and that everything was set for the meeting on Wednesday night after dinner in the great hall. They spent the rest of the day in the Library and out on the Quidditch pitch where Hermione and Ginny watched the boys practice.  
  
Wednesday evening came around very quickly and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all in the great hall finishing off their dinner, before they would be going up to the DA classroom to wait for all the other members to arrive. Hermione had made a list of all the names that she collected at their very first meeting, that would be used as a register to check that all of the members were present.  
  
Once they had finished their food, the four friends started walking up to the seventh floor to unlock the room that was used for the meetings and wait for each member to appear, Hermione stood at the door checking off people's names as they entered the classroom, once everyone was present Harry stood up and spoke to all the members of Dumbledores Army.  
  
''Welcome back everyone, we have decided to continue with the DA this year even though we have an excellent Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, because we feel that you can never know too many spells to protect yourself with, now last year we learnt all of the basic defence spells and an extremely complex spell the Patronus, which I am pleased to say that we all managed to conjure. So this year I have asked Proffessor Golding for extra spells that she feels are appropriate for us to learn and for this lesson she has given us an invisability spell to learn.'' Harry paused in his speech as several members started talking amongst them selves, when they had quieted down Harry resumed with his speech. ''The invisability spell is quite a simple spell to master it will make the person invisable for fifteen minutes or until the person says the counter spell. The incantation for this spell is 'Ricto Invisimuss' and the counter spell is 'Ricto Visimuss.' Is everyone clear?'' He scanned the room and saw everyone nod in response, he smiled and said ''Well lets get started then.''  
  
Pretty soon people all over the classroom were disappearing and reappearing constantly, Harry left his partner Ginny to go and check on everyone else, he wandered round the classroom and watched Neville disappear and reappear, since the news that Voldemort had reappeared every seemed to be taking the DA much more seriously and practising extra hard, Neville especially had improved greatly and he was now one of the best in the class. Harry wandered round and saw Hermione and Ron performing the spell with the greatest of ease, he stood there watching Seamus and Dean when he felt someone kiss his cheek he looked around but saw no-one, Ginny he thought, as he smiled to himself.   
  
At the end of the class everyone had left to get back to their common rooms and Harry was left alone cleaning up the classroom ready for their next lesson, everyone had managed to master the spell and the counter spell in one lesson and that made Harry very pleased, he was humming to himself as he tidied up the cushions, when he felt someone watching him, he turned around to face the door and there, standing in the doorway was Cho Chang she walked slowly up to him and whispered something in his ear.  
  
''You're a great teacher.'' she purred.  
  
''Uh....thanks.'' Harry replied, not feeling comfortable with how close Cho was standing to him.  
  
''No, I mean it you are amazing.'' she said as she moved closer and closer to Harry.  
  
''Thanks....uh.....I... better...'' Harry stuttered, inching towards the door, thinking that he could make a quick escape.  
  
''Aren't you going to kiss me back.'' Cho asked seductively.  
  
''What are you talking about?'' asked Harry, he was getting very confused and nervous.  
  
''Well I kissed you just now, so I think you should kiss me back.'' Cho explained in a low husky voice. ''I want you back Harry, I was stupid before, we are good together.''  
  
''You........I thought.....oh god....but I don't think of you .....'' Harry started before Cho walked right up close to him and kissed him hard on the lips. It was at that exact moment that Ginny Weasley had entered the room to help Harry pack up, and as she walked through the door she saw Harry and Cho kissing and she ran off without saying a word, tears streaming down her face. Harry pushed Cho off him and looked at her unbelievingly. ''Look Cho, you're a great girl and everything but I think that we should just be friends, I'm with someone else now and I love her very much.'' Harry said firmly as he continued to tidy the cushions leaving Cho satnding there feeling totally embarassed.  
  
''Oh I'm so sorry, I had no idea, I feel so stupid. Who is she Harry?'' Cho asked quietly.  
  
''Ginny.'' Harry replied. Cho nodded sadly as she walked out of the classroom.  
  
When Harry had finished tidying up the room, he walked straight back to Gryffindor tower, looking forward to going up to bed with Ginny again. Bed time had become his favourite part of the day. He walked quickly and he reached the portrait of the fat lady in no time at all, he muttered the password and entered the common room to find that everyone had gone up to bed, everyone except for Ginny who was sitting on the couch beside the fire, her eyes looked red and swollen as though she had been crying. She turned to face Harry as he walked into the centre of the common room.  
  
''Where have you been?'' she asked coldly as he sat down next to her hoping for a kiss.  
  
''Tidying up the classroom.'' Harry answered, moving closer to Ginny.  
  
''Right, so can you explain to me why it was neccessary for you to have Cho Chang attached to your lips when you were cleaning?'' Ginny asked sarcastically.  
  
''What? Oh you saw that did you?'' Harry asked now understanding why Ginny was being so cold.  
  
''What!! Wasn't I supposed to? Did you think that you could have us both? Or were you just using me until you could get back with her?'' Ginny spat, her voice getting louder and louder.  
  
''No it wasn't like that babe, honest.'' Harry said trying to get closer to Ginny.  
  
''Don't you babe me.'' Ginny shouted angrily, getting up from her seat on the couch and looking down on Harry. ''So go on then humour me, what was it like?''   
  
''When we were practising the invisibility spell, I felt someone come up to me and kiss me on the cheek.'' Harry started to explain.  
  
''Oh so you thought you'd kiss them back, you know just to be fair.''  
  
''No Gin, it wasn't like that, just let me explain to you.'' Harry pleaded desperately, he couldn't lose Ginny. She nodded her consent. ''I thought it was you that kissed me, so I didn't say anything. But then when I was packing up Cho came back and told me that it was her and that she wanted me back. I tried to tell her that I didn't think of her like that anymore, but she just came up to me and kissed me. I pushed her away straight away and I told her that I was in love with you.''  
  
''Harry, I've been lied to before, Mark left me for Cho aswell and I really couldn't face it if you left me for that girl too. Why should I believe you?'' Ginny asked tears forming in her bright green eyes.  
  
''Because it's the truth.'' Harry whispered softly as he stood up and walked over to her and gently wiped away the tears that had started to trickle down her face. ''I love you.''  
  
''Really?'' Ginny asked trying to believe him, not wanting to lose him, but at the same time not wanting to let him know he had that hold over her. ''I can't let you hurt me Harry, I've been hurt too many times before. I couldn't take it if you hurt me.''  
  
''I promise I will never hurt you Gin, I love you too much to hurt you in any way. I wasn't going to do this so soon, but I need to prove to you how much I love you and how much you mean to me.'' Harry said as he searched in the pockets of his robes, and pulled out a black velvet box that he presented to Ginny. ''Ginny Weasley, will you be my girlfriend?'' he smiled as she opened up the box and pulled out a gold necklace with a delicate emeral pendant hanging on it.  
  
''It's beautiful Harry.'' Ginny whispered as she admired the necklace.  
  
''It reminded me of your eyes.'' he told her as he placed the necklace around her neck. ''So will you be my girlfriend?'' he asked for the second time that night.  
  
''Yes Harry, yes I will be your girlfriend.'' she squealed as she kissed him hard on the lips. ''I've been waiting ages for you to ask me.'' she confessed.  
  
''Really, I've been too afraid you'd say no.'' Harry admitted as the two walked up to Ginny's bedroom to go to bed.  
  
*********************************************************************** The next morning at breakfast Harry and Ginny were sitting closer together than ever, Ginny wearing her new necklace, showing it off to everyone, Harry was holding her hand under the table. Ron had slept in his own bed that night and he hadn't slept properly his thoughts were all of Hermione Granger and what he would like to do with her, he couldn't get them out of his head, every minute of the day they were there. He had been having more and more dreams like th one he had when he stayed at the Grangers, and as much as he enjoyed them he wanted it for real.  
  
There was a buzz of excitement in the great hall that morning, the first Hogsmeade trip of the year had been announced, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were all very excited and spent every free moment between classes planning what they would be doing in Hogsmeade on Saturday. At the end of the day they had all decided that they would all go to the three broomsticks first for a few butterbeers, then they would head up to Honeydukes to stock up on sweets.   
  
The days leading up to the Hogsmeade weekend, dragged by slowly as the days always seem to do when you are looking forward to something, but Friday night came, and the atmosphere in the Gryffindor tower was very excited and happy. Harry and Ginny were sitting together in a corner far away from everyone else in the common room kissing and cuddling, ever since his argument with Ginny, Harry had been like the perfect boyfriend trying to prove to her how much he cared about her and that he would never hurt her. This meant that while Harry was being the perfect boyfriend Hermione and Ron had been spending alot of time alone together, they still hadn't kissed but they had been getting alot closer. Ron would always sit with his arm draped around Hermiones shoulder in the common room and Hermione would cuddle Ron at any appropriate moment. They had both remained alone in their own beds though. Hermione seemed to be very pleased at the pace things were going, she knew now that Ron liked her and she was quite happy to let things happen naturally between them both. Everyone in Gryffindor was in bed early that night, ready for the day in Hogsmeade tomorrow.  
  
(A.N In the next chapter they will be in Hogsmeade, there is something big happening in the next chapter, so reveiw and it will be posted a lot quicker, yeah yeah I know blackmail is wrong. But I love to get lots and lots of reveiws as you probably know by now. XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX) 


	13. THE BEGINNING

CHAPTER 13  
  
THE BEGINNING  
  
''Hurry up baby.'' Harry called up the stairs leading to the girls dormitries. It was the morning that they were going to Hogsmeade, they had all had breakfast and were ready to go apart from Ginny and Hermione who didn't know what to wear.  
  
''I'll be there now babe.'' Ginny called back, she had found the perfect pair of jeans to wear, that showed off her figure perfectly, she just couldn't decide what top to put on. Herm, what do you think?'' she asked, as she tried a low cut top on.  
  
''Oh yeah that's great.'' Hermione said as she pulled on her skirt. ''Well that's me done, what do you think?'' she asked, ''Too tarty?''  
  
''No, it looks really nice.'' Ginny replied as she looked at Hermione standing there in a denim skirt that came to the middle of her thighs and a vest top and a baby blue jacket, she had a pair of trainers on her feet. Both girls had used magic to do their make up and had both curled their hair into loose ringlets. ''Well we better go before they come and drag us down.'' Ginny said as the two girls walked down the stairs to meet Harry and Ron.  
  
The walk into Hogsmeade was very pleasant, and the weather was quite warm considering it was the end of September. The four friends walked down into the village of Hogsmeade, and into the Three Boormsticks to have a few butterbeers before they started their shopping.   
  
They stayed in the Three Broomsticks for a while and each had three butterbeers, before they decided to head up to Honeydukes to get their sweets. The queues in Honeydukes were ridiculously long and wound out of the door like long snakes. When they had all eventually paid for their sweets, they started wandering aimlessly up the road towards the shreiking shack.  
  
''This is great isn't it?'' Ron asked, as he slipped his arm around Hermiones waist.  
  
''What, Hogsmeade, or you having your arm around me?'' Hermione asked teasingly.  
  
''Both.'' Ron grinned.  
  
''I know.'' Hermione answered back, ''It is great.'' she was talking mainly about Ron's arm around her, and he knew it.  
  
''What was that?'' Harry asked the group, straining his ears so he could hear it again.  
  
''What was what?'' Ron questionned Harry, but before Harry could reply the terrifying sound came again. A loud piercing scream of terror coming from somewhere by the shreiking shack. Harry and Ron pulled out their wands and started running up to the place where the scream had come from, they were followed closely by Ginny and Hermione.  
  
They all sprinted up to the shreiking shack, the closer they got the louder the screams became, they heard two small voices pleading and begging, and cold hard cruel voices laughing and sneering. The screaming pounded in Harry's ears as he ran faster and faster, not thinking about what he was going to see when he got there, just knowing that he needed to get there as fast as possible. He heard the voices begging and pleading, he heard a small girls terrified sobs and he heard the cold, sneering voice of a man muttering 'Crucio.' He heard the words, and memories flooded back to him, memories from his forth year, where he was tortured by Voldemort himself. He knew the fear that the girl must be feeling, he knew the excruciating pain and the pleasure that this would give the Death Eaters.   
  
As Harry, Ron Hermione and Ginny rounded the corner the sight that met them, would remain embedded in their memories forever. A small girl and boy, who could have only been in the third year were laying on the floor in crumpled heaps, twitching occasionally . The girls face was red and tear streaked, she was crying softly and Harry just wanted to go up to her and cuddle her, tell her everything would be ok, that she was safe now, just as he had wanted someone to do to him while he was being tortured.   
  
The groups presence obviously had an immediate affect on the Death Eaters as they all looked at each other, knowing that it would be only a matter of seconds before they were surrounded. Harry pointed his wand straight ahead of him, as did his friends, they shouted 'Stupefy' and four red beams went out from the tips of their wands just as a flash of blinding green light appeared and the sound of a loud crack.   
  
The green light faded and Harry walked forward slowly, witnessed by the large group of people who had also run up to the shack when they had heard the bloodcurdling screams. Harry looked around on the floor expecting to see the four Death Eaters laying stunned on the ground, but the longer he looked around for them, he knew that the possibility of finding them was shrinking, he had to face up to the harsh reality that they had been too late. The Death Eaters had performed the killing curse, and had apparated before their stunning spells had hit them. Harry turned around to see Ron, Hermione and Ginny bent over something on the floor.   
  
He walked slowly and dejectedly over to them knowing what he would find on the floor in front of them. The bodies of the two children, laying in a heap on the hard floor, looks of terror on their faces as they heard the dreaded words leave their tormentors mouths. 'Avada Kedavra.' two small words that had the power to suck the life out of any living being, the words that most wizards and witches feared above all else, the words that hadn't affected Harry when he was just one year old, but now needed to be said by him in order to stop Voldemort, as they couldn't both stay alive, Harry was either going to have to kill or be killed.   
  
He stared down at the two children, absentmindedly brushing the girls hair out of her face, he felt a tear roll down his cheek as the Ministry officials came and took their bodies away. Ginny came over to him and put a comforting arm around his shoulder, she knew the affect that this would have on Harry. Practically all of his family had been killed by this curse, he knew how terrible it was and even though Ginny herself was terrified, having never witnessed anything like it in her life she knew she had to stay strong for Harry's sake.   
  
She remained by his side all the way back up to the castle as Hogsmeade was evacuated. She refused to leave him on his own and Harry was glad that she was there, he didn't know what to do with himself so he just stayed in Ginny's arms, feeling comforted by the fact that at least he still had her to turn to.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
After the attack Hogsmeade had been evacuated by Ministry officials and all of the Hogwarts students were escorted up to the castle by trained aurors. After Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had been interveiwed and asked if they could describe any of the Death Eaters (which they couldn't), all students gathered in the great hall under Dumbledore's orders. The house tables filled up and the students sat silently waiting for Dumbledore to addresss them Muffled sobs coming from every table as the terrible news spread throughout the school. Dumbledore stood up, ready to address his pupils.  
  
''Now as I am sure most of you have heard by now, there has been an attack in Hogsmeade today. The attack was on two third year Hufflepuffs Freda Gregory and Samuel Young.'' Dumbledore paused as fresh sobs echoed through the great hall. ''The attack was made by Voldemorts Death Eaters, the two students were tortured and then killed by the killing curse. I am telling you this now, because only when we learn the truth can we start to deal with the aftermath of today's tradgedies. Freda and Samuel were murdered by Voldemorts supporters we must all try to ensure that their memory is honoured and that we don't let any others die in the hands of Voldemort. Ministry officials are looking into their deaths and as of yet we do not know why these two pupils were targeted.'' Dumbledore said quietly the twinkle in his eyes replaced by an angry glint.  
  
''I bet I know why they were targeted, it's because they were both muggle born. Harry spat venomously, he continued not noticing the horrified look in Hermione's eyes. She had always known that she was at risk because she was muggle born, it was part of the reason she tried her hardest to learn all her spells, just in case. But it was only after the attack in Hogsmeade that she truly realised the horror of the Cruciatus curse and the blinding terror of the killing curse, she realised then that she should be petrified of being caught by DeathgEaters, and she was more at risk than her friends.  
  
''So until the Death Eaters responsible are caught all future Hogsmeade trips are hereby cancelled.'' Dumbledore finished to a loud moan of protest from the Slytherin table, all the other tables were silent none of them were planning on going back to Hogsmeade after what had just happened anyway. They were quite content to stay in school under Dumbledore's protection. The only man that Voldemort had ever been afraid of.  
  
Later that evening the Gryffindor common room was the fullest that it had been in ages, no-one wanting to venture up to bed alone. There were large groups of students all over the common room, all tightly huddled together whispering about the tragic events of the day.   
  
One of theose groups was made up of all of the sixth year Gryffindors minus Parvati and Lavender who were as always with their boyfriends, and Ginny. They all sat toghether not gossiping about it like all of the other groups but talking about how they felt.  
  
''You know what if we were a second earlier we would have caught those Death Eaters.'' Harry said regretfully to the group.  
  
''Yeah I know.'' Ron sighed dejectedly, ''It just goes to show that we all really need to be prepared though, in case we end up in the wrong place at the wrong time.''  
  
''Yeah.'' Neville aggreed, ''I'm glad I'm in the DA, that way I'll know more spells and hopefully be able to protect myself should the worst happen.'' Neville stopped and looked around slowly at the group, who were all nodding their heads in silent agreement.  
  
The group of friends sat talking until most of the common room had emptied, no-one noticing that Hermione, who usually who had something to say about everything, hadn't spoken a word all night. No-one except Ron that is, he noticed that Hermione hadn't said a word all night, hadn't even moved for that matter - she just sat, pale as a ghost staring straight ahead of her.  
  
Ron waited until everyone in the common room had gone up to bed before he walked over to Hermione and knelt down in front of her resting his hands gently in her lap. She jumped as though she hadn't even seen him walking over to her.  
  
''Mione?'' Ron whispered gently.  
  
''mmm'' came her reply. Ron looked at her closely and saw that silent tears were falling down her cheeks.  
  
''Shhhh, don't cry.'' he said softly wrapping her in his arms, ''It's ok Mione, I'm here, don't worry.'' She hugged him back tightly and broke down in his arms.  
  
''Oh Ron, that......that could've been me........you.......you heard Harry.......he said that......that they only did it.....because....they were muggle......born.......like me........What if......what if I'm......next?'' she sobbed, as Ron hugged her closer to him.  
  
''Mione look at me.'' he said calmly as he lifted her face up so he could look her directly in the eyes. ''I promise that I will never ever let anyone hurt you Mione. I would rather die than see you feel one ounce of pain.'' she stared into his soulful blue eyes and saw that he was not lying, that he meant every last word.  
  
''But.......I'm scared........I'm scared Ron.............I don't want to lose you.'' she said, her tears now falling freely down her cheeks, it was at this moment saw past her bossy exterior and saw that inside she was just a frightened little girl.  
  
''You'll never lose me Mione, I'll always be there for you, don't be scared.'' he soothed her and smiled as he saw a small smile play across her lips.  
  
''Ron?'' she asked timidly.  
  
''Yeah Mi'.'' he answered as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes, that were shining from tears.  
  
''Will you...Will you sleep in with me tonight?'' she asked quietly.   
  
''Of course I will, you don't need to be afraid anymore Mione. I'm here for you and I always will be.'' he answered kindly. ''You mean too much to me for me to let anything hurt you.'' Hermione had never seen this side of Ron before, the sensitive side, the Ron she knew used to feel awkward comforting someone who had been crying, yet here he was hugging her, holding her in his strong arms and making her feel better without any signs of awkwardness. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips, only breifly to thank him for being there for her when she needed him. She opened her eyes and looked searchingly into his eyes. He leaned down towards her and kissed her again, this time longer and harder than before, he parted his lips and Hermione let her tongue slide out to meet his, the kiss deepened and their tongues rubbed together passionately, they explored every part of the others mouth hungrily, all the passion they had kept bottled up escaping in their kiss.   
  
Hermione pulled away and looked up at Ron who smiled at her, she knew that she hadn't made a mistake and it was at that moment that she knew that all of the feelings that she had felt for Ron for so long were returned by him.  
  
He took her small hand in his own and lead her up to her room, they both climbed into bed together and fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up to find a slepping red head lying in bed next to her, she saw that she had her arms wrapped around him possesively. She sighed as she looked down on his sleeping form, he was beautiful, there was no other way to decribe him, his long muscular arms, his artistic hands with fingers that were curled around the sheets. She silently crawled out of bed, careful not to wake him and headed to the showers then down to breakfast.  
  
When Ron woke up, he did not fing the beautiful girl he had comforted the night before, he did not find the girl who had kissed him so passionately, he found nothing. He rolled on to his back and stared up at the ceiling regretfully. You stupid idiot he told himself Why did you have to kiss her, she probably regrets it now and feels awkward, you had to take advantage of her when she was vulnerable didn't you, you just couldn't help yourself. You fool! He finished mentally scolding himself and decided that he would go and find Hermione right away and apologise for taking advantage. However this turned out to be alot harder than he expected as Hermione had made sure that she was never alone once that day, and her conversation with Ron seemed forced too, she only spoke to him when absolutely neccesary. Harry and Ginny both sensed the tension between the two, but just assumed that they had had another petty argument.  
  
That night Harry and Ginny went of to the Library to 'study' leaving Hermione and Ron alone with each other for the first time all day. They were sat at the far end of the common room, that was empty. Hermione was sitting down reading one of her muggle novels, she stayed that way for ten minutes after Harry and Ginny had left, but not being able to stand the tension in the air got up to go to her room to finish reading.   
  
''Wait Mione, we need to talk.'' Ron said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back as she started to walk past him.  
  
''What about Ron?'' Hermione asked innocently, knowing exactly what he was going to say but stalling for time.  
  
''Last night.'' Ron stated matter of factly.  
  
''Oh that.'' Hermione sighed heavily. She had been reaccounting the events of the previous night ever since she had woken up this morning in his arms. She remembered with sweet sorrow their first kiss, the passion that escaped her, the overwhelming desire for more. She came back to reality with a crash though as she realised that what had been love and passion for her had probably only been pity and lust for Ron. Last night she thought Ron had returned the feelings that she had felt so strongly for him over the years, but as she lay awake thinking in his arms, she couldn't help but wonder, what if she had misread his feelings, what if he regretted it. Reluctantly she pulled her thoughts together and found Ron was looking at her seriously. ''What about last night?'' she aked playing innocent.  
  
''Well it' not really about last night, more about this morning actually.'' Ron started searching for the words. ''When.........when I woke up.....you were.......gone.....and I thought....Oh God I don't know what I thought.'' he said his face dropping to stare at the floor. Hermione walked up closer to him and silenced him by placing her finger gently over his lips, and looked searchingly into his fierce blue eyes.  
  
''Its ok Ron, I understand.'' she said dejectedly, ''You felt sorry for me last night, you made me feel better the only way you knew how. I undertand it didn't mean anything to you, that's why I left this morning, so that you wouldn't feel awkward.'' she felt tears start to fall down her cheeks, she was powerless to stop them, she carried on looking into his eyes, feeling that if she could just stare into his eyes forever she would never drown in the sorrow that she knew she would feel when he confirmed her fears that last night had been a mistake.  
  
''Is that what you thought?'' he asked her softly as he wiped her tears gentley from her cheeks with his thumbs. ''You thought I kissed you because I felt sorry for you.'' he asked not believing that she could've missed the passion in his kiss. ''I kissed you Mione, because I wanted to, I've been wanting to for ages, I really like you.'' he looked to the ground waiting for her rejection, but it never came. He looked up slowly to see her thinking, with the smallest trace of a smile on her lips.  
  
''You.....you like me?'' she asked unbelievingly. ''So last night really meant something to you?'' she said slowly trying to understand everything that was happening.  
  
''Yes it really did, and I thought it meant something to you too, but obviously I was wrong. I am sorry for taking advantage of you when you were hurt and vulnerable.'' Ron said sadly turning his face away from hers. She put both hands up to his face and pulled his face softly to face her own. She leaned up and kissed him softly and tenderly on the lips, the kiss held none of the passion and desire of the kiss last night, it held something deeper, an understanding, love? As he slowly pulled away, he opened his eyes and looked expectantly at her.  
  
''Ron I left because I thought you only kissed me out of pity, and I didn't want to hear you say it was all a mistake, I feel the same about you, I always have.'' she finished quietly, ''I just didn't want to get hurt.''  
  
''I told you last night Mione and I'll tell you again ,I don't ever want you to feel pain and I especially don't want to be the one to cause you that pain.'' as he said this he took her hands in his own and entwined his fingers with her soft delicate ones, reinforcing her belief in everything he had just told her. ''So this just leaves one question.''  
  
''What?'' she replied curiously.  
  
''Where do we go from here?''  
  
''I'd rather that we take it slowly.'' Hermione said to him soflty. ''I don't want to rush into this incase we ruin our chance with each other for the future. You know what I mean?''  
  
''I understand completely.'' Ron reasured her, he was happy to go at any speed with Hermione. If she had wanted to get married the very next day he would've agreed readily.  
  
''And this will be my first real serious relationship. I want it to be special.'' as she said this she looked into his eyes and saw them sparkle with happiness, she knew that it would be special.  
  
''Same here.'' Ron replied as he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
(A.N thank you millions to everybody who has reveiwed so far, this story that was planned to be just a bit of H/G R/Hr fluff has developed into a full blown story, completed with detailed (well what I call detailed) plot and everything, I have planned out this story for 6th year. I also have a pretty good idea what will happen in 7th year and after. I hope you will all be interested enough to read all three stories that I am planning to write from this one. Let me know what you all think, I'll probably write them anyway but it'd be nice to know that someone will actually be interested in reading them all. Sorry for the really long AN but please review. I collect them lol. ice princess x x x x x x x x x x x P.S I know that I got Ginny's ex-boyfriends name wrong in chapter 12, it's Micheal not Mark) 


	14. CALM BEFORE THE STORM

CHAPTER 14  
  
CALM BEFORE THE STORM  
  
*Dear Diary,   
  
It is now the day before Halloween and I am sitting here alone in my room waiting for Ron to get back from Quiditch practice. Everything is working out with us now, I really think he is the one. We aren't even officially together yet but we may as well be, we are together most of the time and although all we have done is kiss so far I can tell that I am ready to go further with him. Ginny and Harry are doing great too, they sleep in the same bed every night and although Ginny tells me that they haen't done anything yet I really think that she wants too. I'm not saying she's easy or anything its just that she loves Harry with all her heart and wants to show him just how special he is to her. Speaking of sleeping in the same rooms, Ron has been sleeping in with me most nights as well, it feels great to cuddle up with him and fall to sleep in his arms.  
  
I feel alot better now than I did on the night of the attacks in Hogsmeade, partly because I have Ron now, and he swears he'll keep me safe no matter what. But the weird thing is that, not a trace of the Death Eaters can be found. Dumbledore has even suggested that they weren't even real Death Eaters, just copy cats because they didn't sent the Dark Mark into the sky and also if they were real Death Eaters they wouldn't have cared if they'd had an audience they would've preffered it, but the people who did kill those poor children fled as soon as me, Harry, Ron and Ginny got there. It is a mystery, no-one knows what is happening any more.  
  
Ever since the news that Voldemort has returned to power, there haven't been any Death Eater attacks, apart from the one in Hogsmeade, its weird that now when everyone knows he is back that he is keeping such a low profile. I would have thought that he would've attacked straight away while our defences were low, I don't know what is coming but it is really unsettled, like the calm before the storm. I have a really ominous feeling, its too quiet. I know something big is going to happen soon.  
  
Herm*  
  
********************************************************************  
  
It was Halloween morning and Ron and Harry headed slowly down to the Great Hall together for a late breakfast. It was a Saturday and it was supposed to be the day of the second visit into Hogsmeade, but because of the attacks all students were to stay in Hogwarts. Ron and Harry entered the Hall through the dark oak doors and stared around in amazement. Although they had seen the Great Hall decorated for Halloween many times before, this year Dumbledore seemed to have gone all out with the decorations. There were the usual carved Pumpkin lanterns floating above the house tables, and the live bats flying around the ceiling. There were also skeletons that had been charmed to dance around the house tables, huge silvery cobwebs draped across the beams in the roof, that sparkled and shimmered, and bubbling cauldrons filled with a thick green liquid in the centre of each house table.  
  
As Harry and Ron sat down towards the end of the Gryffindor table, where they usually sat, they noticed that Hermione and Ginny weren't yet in the hall for breakfast, which was unusual because they were usually always up before the boys.  
  
''Hey Harry, where's Gin?'' Ron asked casually, as he picked up a piece of toast.  
  
''I didn't sleep in with her last night, she said something about her and Herm needing to catch up.'' Harry replied.  
  
''Oh right, I bet they spend all last night talking and now they're too tired to get up.'' Ron answered, he usually spent the night in with Hermione but last night he was so tired and dirty after Quidditch practice that he got to his room and collapsed on his bed, without even changing out of his Quidditch robes. Harry and Ron had been working extra hard in Quidditch practice lately as Harry had been named Quidditch captain, as he had been on the team the longest, so he was working them all very hard preparing for the upcoming match against Ravenclaw. Ron's practices with Nick, their Magical Maintenance teacher had benifited him greatly and he was now a very skilled Keeper who hardly ever let a shot get past him. Harry and Ron had decided that tryouts for the Gryffindor Quidditch team would be held the Saturday after Halloween, they needed two new beaters and two new Chasers.  
  
''Yeah, what shall we do until they get up?'' Ron asked, not really bothered about what they did.  
  
''I don't know, I thought maybe we could prepare the next DA meeting, we could have it on Monday then.'' Harry suggested hopefully.  
  
''Great idea.'' was Ron's reply. The rest of the meal was spent in silence as Ron finished off his six pieces of toast and Harry sat silently watching him, wondering how it was possible to eat so much in one go.   
  
It was coming up to lunch time, when Harry and Ron had finally finished decided which spells they were going to be learning in their next meeting, and setting up the room ready to hold all of Dumbledore's Army. They decided that they would be learning a spell that would shrink anything they aimed the spell at to the size of an orange.   
  
''That's a great spell, how cool will it be to use that.'' Ron said excitedly as they walked down to the Great Hall to grab some lunch before they went to find Hermione and Ginny.  
  
''I know, that'll be very useful.'' Harry said. ''Imagine using it on a bunch of Death Eaters and then running around stepping on them all.'' Harry was laughing madly as he said this to Ron and didn't notice the look that he was getting from Ron, not to mention several first years who looked positively terrified. Harry had thought alot about various ways of killing Death Eaters, it seemed that the more he thought about Sirius and his death and the more tears he wept, the stronger his resolve became to become an auror. He was determined to get everylast Death Eater locked away in Azkaban or killed.  
  
''Harry........HARRY.'' Ron shouted at his friend, waving his hand madly in front of his face.  
  
''Oh, what.....Sorry mate, spaced out there.'' Harry said, slipping out of his trance. ''Come on lets get some food I'm starving.''  
  
Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall and saw that Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, chatting animatedly. They walked over and joined them, and they spent the rest of the day together down in Hagrids hut. Fortuately they didn't have to go and visit Hagrids brother although they were weighed down by many of Hagrid's rock cakes as they made their way back to their rooms to get ready for the annual Halloween feast that would be taking place that night.  
  
  
  
''What are you wearing Gin?'' Hermione asked anxiously as she tried to decide between the tight bell bottomed jeans or the long denim skirt.  
  
''My black trousers and my red top.'' Ginny said without hesitating, it seems that she had planned her outfit already. ''Wear the jeans Herm.'' she answered her friends unasked question, causing Hermione to smile and rush off to change.  
  
Hermione and Ginny entered the common room half an hour later in their clothes that they had wanted to look as though they had just thrown on. Ginny was wearing her black cropped trousers and her red top, while Hermione was wearing her tight blue bell bottomed jeans and a baby blue tight t-shirt. They met with Harry, who was wearing dark green combat trousers and a tight black t-shirt, and Ron who was wearing baggy blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt: before all walking down into the Great Hall together.  
  
As the four friends entered the Great Hall, they once again marvelled at the magnificent decorations, noticing how the silvery cobwebs seemed to sparkle even more brightly against the dark ceiling that was speckled with stars. Harry looked up at the teachers table and saw that Professor Golding was talking happily to Hagrid as usual, and that Snape sat staring around at all of the students sneering. Harry sometimes wondered whether sneering was the only look that Snape could do, until he saw him smile at his favourite student Malfoy who had walked into the Great Hall flanked as usual by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
The food that evening was, as usual brilliant. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny ate until they felt that they would burst, and that was without dessert. As the desserts got sent up from the kitchens, great towers of chocolate cake, replaced the piles of potatoes and tureens of soup. Mounds of ice cream in all flavours and heaps of chocolate covered the house tables that were groaning under the weight of all the extra food.  
  
''Wow Dumbledore's gone all out this year hasn't he?'' Ron stated, while reaching for his second chocolate frog.  
  
''Yeah, this is the best Halloween feast we've ever had.'' Ginny agreed.  
  
''You know what guys I think that you are right.'' Harry added, filling his bowl for a second time with strawberry ice cream. ''This is the best Halloween ever.'' Hermione remained silent and just sat eating her chocolate cake, with a worried expression on her face. Why is everything so calm? Why isn't anyone worried? she thought to herself as she absent mindedly watched Ron start to devour another chocolate frog.  
  
Once Harry had finished eating for that evening, he once again started to scan the teachers table, he saw that Professor Mcgonagall was absent from her usual place next to Dumbledore. Had she missed the whole fest, or had she just gone off somewhere? Harry wondered why he hadn't noticed that she was missing before, it was very unusual for Mcgonagall to miss any school events, she was always sat faithfully next to Dumbledore and her not being there today gave Harry a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, nothing good could come of this. Mcgonagall did not attend the feast, although no-one but Harry seemed to notice her absence, it was as Dumbledore dismissed all of the students that Harry noticed a very flustered looking Mcgonagall enter the Great Hall through a side door near the teachers table. Harry was starting to get very worried and wondered if he should say anything to Ginny, Ron or Hermione about it when Dumbledore saw him watching and gave him a small smile. This settled it if Dumbledore didn't seem to be worried then he shouldn't be, right? He told himself this but it did nothing to settle the uneasy feelings that were creeping up on him.  
  
That night when everyone was safely in their common rooms, playing Wizards Chess or Exploding Snap getting ready for bed, Professors Mcgonogall and Dumbledore were having whispered discussions in the Hospital Wing, while watching Madam Pomfrey attend to the only occupied bed in the room.  
  
''Oh Albus, what are we going to do?'' Mcgonagall asked, looking expectantly at Dumbledore, he always knew the answers to everything, surely he would be able to sort this out.  
  
''I don't know Minerva.'' Dumbledore sighed sadly, the ever present twinkle in his eyes faded, replaced by a saddened look.   
  
''But there must be something *you* can do.'' Mcgonagall said hopefully. ''The healers from St Mungos haven't managed and neither has Poppy, but surely you could do something Albus.''  
  
''We have tried everything Minerva, all the usual spells haven't worked, this is some very powerful magic.'' Dumbledore stated pleadingly, he knew who was behind the powerful magic aswell, but why? That was the question that had been bothering him ever since he found out. Why?  
  
''What shall we tell the students?'' Mcgonagall asked sombrely.   
  
''What can we tell them, we don't know anything yet. I think it would be best if we have the prefects patrolling the corridors everynight though, for the students safety.'' Dumbledore said, deciding the time had come to place a higher level of security around Hogwarts, he never thought anything like this would be able to happen inside Hogwarts. ''We'll need to give the prefects their own rooms, so they will not disturb any other students when they return from their rounds. I will call a meeting of all the prefects and the Head boy and girl tomorrow to discuss these points further.'' Albus stopped noticing the disappointed look on Mcgonagall's face. ''Look Minerva, I know you thought I'd be able to help, but I can't this is powerful, ancient magic that hasn't been used for thousands of years there is nothing I can do to help right now, not without research, I'm sorry.''  
  
''Ok Albus,'' Mcgonagall sighed. ''I'm going to go to bed now, it is after midnight and I have a  
  
meeting tomorrow with Proffessor Flitwick. Goodnight.'' as Mcgonagall said this she turned and swept out of the hospital wing, trying to stifle her sobs. Dumbledore watched as her green cloak swept around the corner and she was out of sight, before he too left the Hospital Wing and it's sole patient to go and organise the rooms for the eight prefects from the sixth year and the eight from the seventh year, that they would be moving into the very next day.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Harry awoke the next day with Ginny wrapped up tightly in his arms, he breathed in the scent of her cinammon shampoo and sighed, he loved that smell it was so, so Ginny. He lay there looking down onto her face for several minutes before deciding to head up to his room and grab a few things together and head for a quick shower before breakfast. He quietly got up out of Ginny's bed and tip toed out of her room and down the spiral staircase. He ran quickly across the common room and up the stairs to his bedroom. When he enetered the room, he immedeately noticed that Ron's bed was empty. Oh well, he thought to himself, he's probably in with Hermione. He looked across to his own bed that he rarely slept in and saw that there was a hastily scribbled note resting against his unused pillow.  
  
*Hey Harry,  
  
Dumbledore called an emergency prefects meeting, have no idea what it's about. Me and Mione will meet you and Gin later in the DA classroom.  
  
Ron  
  
P.S Bring me some food, we had to skip breakfast I'm starving.*  
  
Harry put the note inside his drawer and headed towards the bathromm for his quick shower before going to wake Ginny up. However his plans were altered when he returned from the shower and saw Ginny sitting on her own in the common room writing in her diary. He instantaneously forgot all of his worries and concerns about the emergency prefects meeting, and all thoughts of meeting Ron were driven out of his head. Ginny was not aware that she was being watched, and she continued to write in her diary stopping momentarily to suck on the end of her quill as though deep in thought before ressuming writing once again. Feeling someones eyes watching her she stopped writing and shut her diary before turning to face the stairs that Harry was standing at watching her. She saw him and her heart skipped a beat, his hair was dripping wet and the droplets of water were falling down his face and onto his chest, he was carrying his shirt in his hands and he had on only a pair of jeans. When did he get so sexy, Ginny thought to herself, I mean sure I've always thought he was handsome but yum! She sauntered over to him and ran her hands up his chest, letting them come to rest in his dark hair she pressed herself up against his soaking body and kissed him hard on the lips, he didn't pull away instead his hands wrapped around her waist instinctively, pulling her closer to him, he started to kiss her softly on her neck, hearing her moan made him smile through his kisses and carry on. He knew that she loved it when he kissed her like that. She ran her hands through his wet hair, and moaned softly. He leaned back from the kiss and looked deep into her vivid green eyes.  
  
''Well Good Morning to you too.''  
  
''Morning baby. You look so sexy with your hair all wet and messed up.'' she said playfully.  
  
''Well it wasn't messed up until I got down here and was ravaged by you.'' Harry replied, although he'd be the last to complain about being ravaged by Ginny Weasley.  
  
''Harry, your hair is always messed up, whether you've been ravaged or not.'' she answered back laughing. ''Where are Ron and Herm, or don't I want to know?'' Ginny asked.  
  
''They're in an emergency prefects meeting and we have to meet them in the DA room after the meeting.'' Harry replied, suddenly remembering about the nagging feeling he had that something wasn't right. ''What do you think the meeting was about?''  
  
''I don't know, I hope it's nothing too serious though.'' Ginny answered shuddering. 'I don't want anything bad to happen Harry. Not now.''  
  
''Me neither Gin, me neither. I've had enough bad things happen to me since I started at Hogwarts to last me a life time.'' Harry replied, putting his arm around Ginny's shoulder. ''Lets go get some breakfast and then we'll head up to the DA class to see what all the fuss is about. Oh and remind me to get extra food for Ron.'' Harry said changing the subject, he was probably just imagining things anyway, thinking the worst as always. But it still did nothing to ease the constant weight on his mind that something was wrong.  
  
Up in the DA classroom, Harry and Ginny found a few ways to amuse themselves while the waited for Ron and Hermione returned. It was taking a lot longer than either of them had expected, and it was almost dinner time by the time that Ron and Hermione entered the DA classroom. Whilst they were waiting Harry pulled out his galleon that would be used to tell all DA members when the meeting was and set it so that all the members would know that the meeting was tomorrow.  
  
''Hey Harry.'' Ron sighed exaustedly as he grabbed the four pieces of toast that Harry had gotten for him and flopped down onto a cushion to start to eat them.  
  
''Hey, what was the meeting about?'' Harry asked, getting straight to the point, he wanted to settle the ominous feeling in his chest.  
  
''Oh you'll never believe it Harry, it's awful, just terrible, i knew something was going to happen I could feel it. Oh God, what will we do?'' Hermione said hysterically, as Ron got up and walked over to her and hugged her to try and soothe her.  
  
''Whats terrible Herm?'' Harry asked softly but Hermione couldn't answer she just carried on sobbing into Ron's chest as he rubbed her back comfortingly and muttered soothing words to her.  
  
''There has been an attack.'' Ron said bluntly. ''On one of the Hogwarts students.''  
  
''What like before, did they sneak out into Hogsmeade or something?'' Harry asked curiously, although he didn't think it was logical everyone he'd spoken to had insisted that they were never going to step foot outside of Hogwarts without sufficient protection.  
  
''No Harry, not like before, the student hasn't been killed, there is a very strong and powerful charm placed on her and no-one knows what it is. Dumbledore says that it is ancient magic that was used by the ancient Egyptians over 5000 years ago. At least if it is the spell he thinks it is.'' Ron explained, as he carried on hugging Hermione even though her sobs were reduced to sniffles.  
  
''So where was the person when this charm was placed on them?'' Harry asked thinking that he already knew the answer.  
  
'That's the terrifying part.'' Ron replied. ''They were in Hogwarts Harry, in school and they were still attacked. Dumbledore said that either the spell was cast from outside the school and is powerful enough to penetrate the protective sheild around Hogwarts or, and this is the most likely possability that Voldemort has someone at Hogwarts.''  
  
''Oh my God! This is terrible.'' Ginny wailed as she ran over to where Harry was standing and hugged him tightly. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, continuing to look at Ron, there was more to come he knew it.  
  
''So why did Dumbledore tell you all this?'' Harry asked slowly.  
  
''He thinks that, that the prefects should patrol the school every night to make sure that every thing is ok and that no students are out alone, or acting suspiciously at night.'' Ron explained.  
  
''But what are the prefects going to be able to do. I mean against a Death Eater?'' Harry asked, questionning Dumbledores sanity not for the first time and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.  
  
''I don't know Harry, to be honest with you I'm terrified.'' Ron admitted as he pulled Hermione closer to him, he was terrified, not for himself but for Hermione he had made a promise never to let her get hurt and he would do whatever it takes to keep that promise. ''Dumbledore has given us prefects our own private rooms, so that we don't disturb anyone on the way back from our patrols.'' Ron added, trying to add a positive side to the dark and sombre converstation.  
  
''Really?'' Harry asked, not really interested but thinking that it was best that he spoke about it further with Ron when they were alone as Ginny and Hermione were getting very upset by it. ''Well lets go, we'd better help you guys move in.''   
  
''Oh Harry that reminds me. On the way to our meeting me and Mione we....well...we got together properly. We are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend.'' Ron said smiling as Hermione squeezed his hand that she had grabbed when the boys were talking.  
  
''Awww congratulations guys.'' Harry said sincerely, at least one good thing had happened today.  
  
''Yeah well anyway, I was planning on sleeping in with Mione permanently, but when we found out we had our own rooms we thought that we could share Hermione's room and that......well.....you guys could share mine.'' Ron finished hopefully. ''You know if you want.''  
  
''Oh Ron that'd be great wouldn't it Harry.'' Ginny gushed happily.  
  
''Yeah, Thanks mate.'' Harry replied as he kissed Ginny on the cheek.  
  
''Oh Ron your the best brother ever.'' Ginny squealed as she ran over to Ron and hugged him.  
  
''Yeah ok whatever, just get off me, I'm not Harry you know.'' Ron squirmed awkwardly in his sisters tight hug, but he was smiling anyway.  
  
The rest of that day was spent, moving into their new rooms. The rooms were situated close to Gryffindor common room, so that they would still be able to use the common room and see all their friends. The rooms were right next to each other and were connected by a corridor, there was a door in this corridor that lead off to a huge bathroom that was to be shared by all of them. It had a huge bath the size of a small swimming pool, many jewelled taps, the sort that Harry had seen in the prefects bathroom in his fourth year. It was decorated entirely in white mabel with gold, taps and sinks, and the towels that were stacked on a shelf were white and fluffy with gold patterns.  
  
The room that Hermione were going to share, had a huge four poster bed that could have easily held all four of the comfortably, the bedspread was thick red and soft and the curtains that hung around the bed were made of a thick sumptuious velvet. There was a bookshelf that held over a hundred books, much to Hermione's delight and there was also a desk and a couch that faced an open fireplace. Harry and Ginny's romm was an exact double of Hermione and Ron's. It took them all day to move their things into the rooms and settle in properly, befor ethey eventually went down to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
After they had had their food and chatted about everything apart from the attack on the Hogwarts student, Hermione and Ginny went back to their new rooms to put the finishing touches on them. Leaving Ron and Harry alone, they decided to go to the Library so that they could talk privately. Ron knew he was about to be bombarded with questions that Harry had been saving up all day but he agreed to go anyway. When they reached the Library they sat right at the back, hidden between the huge rows of books, where they knew they could talk without being overheard.  
  
''What charm has been placed on the girl then?'' Harry asked Ron as soon as they had sat down.  
  
''I don't know, Dumbledore doesn't even know what it is yet, he could only guess.'' Ron told Harry in a whisper.  
  
''Who else knows about this attack?''  
  
''All the teachers, Mcgonagall found her. All the prefects, the head boy and girl and you and Ginny.'' Ron said, mentally checkling off all the people who knew.  
  
''Mcgonagall found her, so that's why she wasn't at the feast yesterday.'' Harry said thinking outloud. ''Who is the girl?''  
  
''Her name is Kim Monietta, she is in Ravenclaw. A second year.'' He added, answering Harry's next question without it being asked.  
  
''Why her?'' Harry asked, trying to process all the new information and search for a link. ''Was she muggle born.''  
  
''No pure blood, why do you ask?''   
  
''Well I thought that Voldemort might be trying to rid Hogwarts of all muggleborns again. I'm trying to think of why she was attacked.''  
  
''I don't know, no-one does. She is a pure blood, her family can be traced back for generations. Hers is one of the only remaining pure blood families left in Britain.'' Ron said, repeating everything Dumbledore had told them at the meeting that morning.  
  
''But then why her?'' Harry asked, totally confused. ''I thought Voldemort loved pure bloods.''  
  
''Only ones on his side, maybe her family is totally againt him. Hell her parents may even be in the order.'' Ron said. ''It's not like we'd know, it' so secret. That's probably it, her parents are in the order and Voldemort found out.''  
  
''If that's the case why didn't he just kill them, why charm their daughter. No it doesn't make sense. There is something bigger behind this, he's done it for a reason.'' Harry said gravely. Ron sighed heavily.  
  
''You know what this means?''   
  
''What?'' Harry asked slowly.  
  
''We've got to tell everyone in the DA.'' Ron explained.  
  
''Why?'' asked Harry curiously, almost angrily.  
  
''Because, they stuck by you when everyone thought you were mad. They have a right to know if they are in danger in their own school. You owe it to them Harry, we all need to be prepared.''  
  
''You're right Ron, they deserve to know, and if Dumbledores not going to tell them I will. I'll do it in the meeting tomorrow.'' Harry stated firmly. It was time like this when he was glad he had Ron as a best friend. ''But right now, I am going to go to bed with my beautiful girlfriend.'' Harry finished trying to lighten the mood.  
  
''Sounds good to me, I think I'll do the same.'' Ron replied happily.  
  
''I'm really happy that you and Herm are togther finally. You are perfect together.'' Harry said to Ron as they left the Library together.  
  
''Thanks mate, so are you and Gin.'' came his friends reply. They walked in silence until they finally parted company at the entrance to their rooms and they both entered their new rooms to go to sleep with their girlfriends.  
  
(A.N Thanks 2 everyone who has been reviewing I really appreciate it. The story is no where near over yet, I have a lot of things planned out for 6th year. Hope you enjoyed. Love ya ice princess xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx) 


	15. THE MEETING

CHAPTER 15  
  
THE MEETING  
  
Ginny's lessons flew by Monday, partly because she had most of her favourite lessons and partly because she was so excited about the DA meeting that night, she knew that Harry and Ron had spoken the preious night but she didn't have a clue what about. When she had questionned Harry he only said wait until tonight and I'll tell you. Sure she had been present when Ron had told them all about the attack, but she didn't know what Harry and Ron had been talking about until late last night. So it was with great speed that she sat at that moment eating her plate full of pasta before the DA meeting that was due to start in just under an hour, Ginny always liked to arrive there early, in fact almost everyone was already there half an hour early, it just gave them longer to practise. Ginny stopped eating and looked around the great hall, everyone chatting and joking around, all of them totally oblivious to the fact that Voldemort had managed to attack one of the students, she sighed hopefully this would all soon be over and every thing would be back to normal.  
  
Harry didn't know how long he had been sitting alone in the soon to be full classroom, he was vaguely aware that he hadn't eaten since breakfast but this fact didn't seem to be bothering him too much. If an unsuspecting house elf had entered the room at that moment, they probably would've assumed Harry was a statue and started cleaning him, he was so still. Voldemort was getting stronger he could feel it, his scar had begun to twinge slightly during the day, he had told no-one, it was pointless, Dumbledore knew that Voldemort was getting stronger, he had been one of the few people who had believed him when Harry had told the unbelievable story of Voldemorts re-birth. No he was going to have to put up with it, put it to the back of his mind, he had a more important job to do, he just didn't know where to begin. He sighed softly and sunk his head into his hands. Why me.  
  
The DA classroom soon filled up with the usual members looking as eager as ever, their thirst for knowledge obviously not quenched buy the lessons of the day, thinking this made Harry smile slightly, they have no idea, he thought as he cleared his throat ready to begin.  
  
''Hi everyone, listen please! I have some really important, really serious news, that could affect every single person in this room.'' Harry paused and looked over to his friends for encouragement, Ron nodded and Harry continued grateful for his support. ''There has been another attack!'' a sharp gasp echoed around the large classroom. ''This attack is not at all like the last attack that was reported, hell this attack hasn't even been reported that is why no-one has heard of it yet. I felt it was my job, as leader of the DA to let you all know of this attack, of the potential danger this attack puts every single one of us in.''  
  
''Why are we in danger, we are at Hogwarts, this is the last place You-Know-Who will be able to attack anyone?'' a small girl, with long raven black hair asked defiantly.  
  
''Because...'' Harry started lowly and calmly, after all he hadn't expected that they would all believe his every word, he expected a few people to question him, he would've done the same in their position. ''The attack was on a student, a student from Hogwarts, Kim Monietta a second year Ravenclaw.......'' Harry started but he was interrupted again by the small girl.  
  
''But that could just be a coincidence, I mean the last attack was on two Hogwarts students, but that didn't put all of us in danger. They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.'' she paused and looked down to the floor and Harry noticed that she wore the Hufflepuff badge on her robes. ''Besides we aren't allowed out of Hogwarts anymore so we are safe, there are all sorts of wards around the school.''  
  
''You don't understand.'' Harry said, exasperating as the girls arguments were Harry couldn't help but admire the way he spoke her mind, even to a student who was three years older than her. ''The latest attack was on a student from Hogwarts, and they were attacked while they were still in Hogwarts.'' Harry heard gasps of shock echo once again through the room, he looked over to Ron, Hermione and Ginny and carried on talking. ''A girl has been attacked, she is not dead thankfully, but has been placed under a very powerful charm that so far cannot be broken, even by Dumbledore. It is thought to be ancient, dark magic that hasn't been used for over five thouand years. There is only one person that could be responsible for this, there is no doubt that Voldemort is behind this.''  
  
''But how? How did he breach Hogwarts defences. I mean the wards around the catle are some of the strongest in History, not to mention the wards that are actually placed on the castle.'' a boy from Ravenclaw was speaking now, no doubt he believed every word that Harry had said but he needed confirmation.  
  
''Dumbledore has two theories about this, both as terrifying as the other.'' Ron was speaking now, he had crossed the room and now stood next to Harry, determined and calmly he continued to speak. ''The first theory being that Voldemort has got someone in Hogwarts, either a Death Eater in disguise or he is controlling someone under the Imperius curse. The second theory which doesn't bear thinking about is that Voldemort is strong enough to break the wards placed around Hogwarts.'' Ron looked around the room at the horrified faces of his friends.  
  
''But......but how do you know this?'' the raven haired girl asked timidly, she was trembling slightly but she still managed to keep her voice relatively steady.  
  
''Dumbledore called an emergency prefects meeting yesterday morning, where he told us about the attack and about the ways in which the attack could've been made.'' this time Hermione spoke, her vioce was neither as calm or as confident as Ron or Harry's but she still had the attention of the entire room. ''There are going to be prefects patrolling the school everynight, to make sure the corridors are safe and that nothing is out of place.'' Hermione said this in a reassuring vioce, but the look on her face gave her away, she was not happy about being made to wander around Hogwarts in the middle of the night especially after the attack.  
  
''Well, thats ok then isn't it?'' the small Hufflepuff said hopefully. ''I mean if there are prefects patrolling in the night we'll be ok.''  
  
''No.'' Harry half shouted, how could she possibly think that, Harry was starting to think that this girl was very intelligent and was coming to admire her, but her last comment cemented the fact that no-one truly knew the extent of Lord Voldemorts power. ''Are you serious? You think that just because there'll be four prefects wandering around at night and possibly the head boy or girl that Voldemort will stop and think 'Oh wait I won't try any thing now, not when there are four tennagers to stop me.' because I can assure you that, that will be the last thought to enter his head.'' Harry paused regretting the harsh tone he had used, and softening it. ''He doesn't think like that, we are all at risk, all the time. He is getting stronger and stronger by the day and seeing as the only attack that has really been made since news of his return has been accepted, has been on a student in Hogwarts, I'll bet that it's safe to say that this is his main focus right now. But we need to know why this particular girl was targetted, or if she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.''  
  
''Maybe she was a muggle born?'' Hermione suggested, she hadn't been told anything about Harry and Ron's disscussion the previous night. She didn't know that the girl was infact a pureblood. Everyone in the room knew that Hermione was muggle born, some of the other members in the room were also muggle born, and Hermione had offered the one explanation that they were all dreading. ''You know, Voldemort doesn't really like them.'' That was the understatemnet of the year, ever since their second year Hermione had known that Voldemort thought, people like her were scum and that Hogwarts should purged of all muggle borns.  
  
''No Mione, the girl was a pure blood, came from one of the oldest magical families in Britain.'' Ron soothed her, causing a few curious glances by using his nickname for her, afterall no-one knew that they were a couple apart from Harry and Ginny. ''We have no idea why she was targetted, neither does Dumbledore. I think that's whats making him so angry, either that or because no-one's been able to revive her from the charm yet.''  
  
''Does anyone know what type of charm it is?'' this time a tall, muscle bound boy from Ravenclaw spoke, he spoke calmly and his voice was silky, it send shivers down Harrys spine. The boy's steely eyes glinted from underneath a tuft of brown hair that fell down into his face.  
  
''Well all Dumbledore said was that it is very powerful and old dark magic, that it hasn't been used for thousands of years and that it couldn't be broken.'' Hermione said as she sank down to the floor to sit beside Ginny who had sat down when Ron had proceeded to tell everyone Dumbledore possible ways of the attack being made. She held Ginny's hand in her own and looked into her friends eyes, silently comforting her. She could only begin to imagine what Ginny was going through, it was bad enough being part of this herself worrying about her friends and Ron, but Ginny had all that and Harry to worry about, Ginny's boyfriend, the love of her life being the one person that Voldemort wanted dead the most. It must be hell, and then to learn that Voldemort had means of reaching Hogwarts, it was overwhelming. She pulled away from her train of thoughts to hear the Ravenclaw boy speak again.  
  
''So no-one here knows what the actual effects of the charm are?''   
  
''No, not a clue.'' Harry admitted. ''Now back to the DA. I felt it nessecary to tell you all about these attacks, even though Dumbledore felt it best not to worry the students because I know that we are all mature and capable of handling this news. It wouldn't do for us, some of the most advanced in our years at Defence Against the Dark Arts, to go wandering carefree around the catle as though there is no threat to us or our friends at all, we need to be aware of our surroundings all the time. CONSTANT VIGILANCE.'' Harry shouted, to remind all the members of their slightly paranoid Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher of two years ago. ''However that being said, I don't really think that we should let this information outside of the DA, it would only cause a panic and besides most people still refuse to believe Voldemort is back anyway, even though Fudge has admitted it finally. So does eveyone agree not to tell anyone outside of the DA.'' Harry looked around and saw everyone nod their consent, some grudgingly, but they nodded all the same and Harry trusted them enough to believe them.   
  
''Harry?'' Cho Chang looked up, for the first time that night into Harrys eyes and he smiled kindly at her, showing that he had no hard feelings. Cho looked over to Ginny who also smiled at her.  
  
''What is it Cho?'' Harry asked gentely.  
  
''Well I was wondering, would it be possible to make the meetings more frequent, you know because of the attck, I'd just feel better if I knew more spells.'' Cho asked, unknowingly asking what many of the members had been wanting to ask. Her request was met with murmurs of agreement all around the room. Harry smiled, he was just about to suggest the same thing.  
  
''Of course we can, I'll check the Quidditch training timetables and try to fit in a meeting at least once a week.'' This seemed to satisfy everyone in the room, and after talking for a few more minutes the meeting ended and everyone headed back to their common rooms to go to bed. Ron and Hermione walked quickly ahead of them to go to bed quickly, they were to be on patrol the next night and needed all the rest they could get. The Slytherin prefects were patrolling that night, that meant Draco Malfoy was going to be wandering around the castle at midnight protecting them all, what a comforting thought.   
  
Harry and Ginny were the last to leave the DA room that night, they stayed behind to clean up, although hardly a thing was out of place, that meeting had been very intense. Harry looked up from the pile of cushions he was straightening and noticed that Ginny was very pale and he realied that she hadn't said a word all night.  
  
''You alright babe?'' Harry asked careingly as he walked over to her side.  
  
''Yeah I'm fine.'' she replied in a deadpan voice.  
  
''Oh come on, I maybe stupid, but I'm not that stupid what's wrong?'' he asked, lifting her face to stare into her bright green eyes, that rivalled his own. ''You can tell me.''  
  
''It's just the attack and evrything.'' Ginny admitted, giving in to Harry, she hadn't wanted to burden him with her worries, he had enough of his own but it was so hard to stay strong. ''I'm worried about you Harry.''  
  
''Me why?'' Harry asked stupidly, he knew why she worried, she has good reason too, he thought to himself sadly, not letting the look register on his features.   
  
''Because, he's after you Harry, maybe not right now, but you know and I know that that is his ultimate goal.'' Ginny paused and sighed. ''I know you try to act as though you aren't scared, but it's ok Harry you can tell me anything.'' she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and stroked the hairs at the nape of his neck. He moved forward towards her face and kissed her passionately, his tongue playing at her lips begging for entrance, which was readily given, their tongues met in a passionate emrace, both frighting a battle that none could lose. Harry's hands started to snake down Ginny's body, caressing her breasts lovingly through her robes, they were too thick, he slipped his hand up under her top and felt the smooth skin of her stomach before his hand reached her breast and he started once again lovingly caressing her creamy skin and he showered kisses all over her neck, he nipped at her collarbone lightly, listening to her soft moans of pleasure and feeling the silky smoothness of her skin under his touch. He heard her moan 'more' and he looked up into her eyes and asked 'you sure?' , she nodded her consent and Harry ressumed raining kisses onto her jawline, his lips travelled over and met hers, their kiss deepened and became more passionate than ever before, Harry's hand started trailing it's way slowly down her body, stopping at the top of her trousers, he looked at her and shook his head, 'no this won't work' he said to himself and he proceeded to pick Ginny up and lay her onto the row of cushions that they hadn't gotten around to tidying up yet. ''Much better.' he said as he lay over her, supporting his weight on one arm as the other continued its journey over her soft body. He swiftly undid the button on the top of her trousers and pulled them down effortlessly making Ginny wonder exactly how many times he had done it before. She didn't have time to wonder over this for long though as she felt Harry start to pull down her lace knickers, with a small moan she felt Harrys finger enter her, he carried on kissing her softly, little kisses all over her neck, before he started moving his finger slowly in and out of her, he slid in his other finger and started going in and out of her slowly, teasingly.  
  
He heard he moan and smiled to himself, it was working he kissed her neck and sucked slightly, she knew he was aiming to leave a mark, she didn't care, all she cared about were the two fingers inside of her moving slowly, driving her mad, she needed it harder, faster, NOW!! He sensed her fustration and moved them faster, in and out, stroking her inside hearing her moans getting louder and louder, he got faster and faster, rubbing her harder and harder, her low moans turning into screams of pleasure. She felt her self tense up and then a wave of ecstasy washed over her, she was in heaven the feelings that had overcome her were indescribable. Harry looked down onto her face that had totally relaxed and now looked content and happy, he smiled to himself and kissed her forehead, she looked up and smiled at him before kissing him softly on the lips. Harry moved to Ginnys side and wrapped her up in his arms, where they lay together for a while, before they finally decided to head back to their room for some much needed rest.  
  
(A.N Hey, the long awaited smut for all you readers. Sorry if its rubbish but I don't have much experience in that area but hey I think I have enough. Ex boyfriends are good for something. Anyway let me know what you all think. The updates wont be as often anymore because I have'nt written any more chapters but not to worry I am half way through the next chapter already and as soon as its finished I will update. Thanx to all you guys and I hope you'll all stick with me through the whole three stories. Luv ya all millions ice princess x x x x x x x x x x) 


	16. AND AGAIN

CHAPTER 16  
  
AND AGAIN  
  
''Ron.......Ron.....STOP IT RON!'' Hermione squealed as she wandered around the coridors of Hogwarts, hand in hand with Ron Weasley, who was getting a bit too frisky for her liking.  
  
''Awww come on Mione, just one kiss, we've been walking around here for over two hours nothing is going to happen.'' Ron whined, he wasn't used to being turned down by Hermione  
  
''No Ron, we've got a job to do, and I intend to do it well. We have to protect the students.''  
  
''Fine,'' he said sulkily, although he knew she was right.   
  
''Anyway, we have the rest of the night together, we only have to patrol until midnight.'' Hermione purred seductively as she led him down one of the many staircases in Hogwarts, to check the third floor for the third time that night.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
At breakfast the next day neither Ron or Hermione weren't very alert as they'd spent half of the night wandering around the entire castle, up and down it's many staircase, in and out of the empty classrooms checking for anything unusual, which considering they were at Hogwarts was very likely, the whole castle was unusual. They had walked passed the Hospital wing several times during the night, hearing muffled voices coming from within, one belonged to Dumbledore Hermione was sure and the other Ron thought belonged to Proffessor Snape, there was no mistaking those silky tones. Hermione noticed that there was a strange, unearthly glow shining through the window in the door, she just supposed it was the light from a spell that Dumbledore had been using to try and wake the charmed girl. No news had yet been given to the students at Hogwarts about the attacks, anyone who had enquired about Kim Monietta had just been informed that she had to go home to take care of her sick grandmother and that she would be back shortly.  
  
Harry had schedueled the next DA meeting for Thursday evening, and the Gryffindor Quidditch try-outs for Saturday morning at ten o'clock sharp, all existing team members were expected to be there on time and any people trying out also had to be there prefferably early, Harry couldn't tolerate lateness for any team member.   
  
Wednesday was a good day for Ron, actually it was one of his favourites, not only did he have Magical Maintanence but he had Defence Against the Dark Arts as well, a class that had fast become his favourite class ever, not since Lupin's days as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher did Ron ever look forward to that lesson so much, it also helped that Professor Golding was very attractive, with her intense purple eyes, and long raven black hair. Even though Ron was hopelessly devoted to Hermione the one and only love of his life, he couldn't help but admire the older witches good looks.  
  
That day in Magical Maintanence with Nick the nine pupils learned how to fix a broken wand, much to Ron's embarassment Harry told the whole class about the incident in second year when Ron had broken his wand and tried to fix it with sellotape, and of course that story led on to the now famous slug story. Ron had actually blushed when Harry reminded him that the only reason he had ended up belching up slugs was when Malfoy had insulted Hermione, it was at that moment when Ron realised that he had had feelings for Hermione for longer than even he remembered.  
  
  
  
Ginny stood quietly at her table in Herbology, carefully tending to a Padogrib plant, with her partner Colin Creevy, they had been firm friends ever since Ginny's second year and were partners in all of the classes that they had together. Colin had befriended Ginny in their second year after Ginny's terrible, lonely first year, and since then they had been good friends, in fact for a while he was Ginny's only friend. Mrs Weasley had often joked that they were like a much quieter version of Fred and George. Inseperable. Ginny was carefully trying to coax the Padogrib to swallow the large drops of thick yellow liquid that she was trying to squirt into the wide pink flowers that bloomed all over the plant. It sounded like an easy job when Proffessor Sprout had assigned the task to the class, but it seemed that not everyone was having as much luck as Ginny with their Padogribs. Ginny giggled as she saw Luna's Padogrib squirt the yellow potion back into her face, causing a bright pink flower to sprout up out of the top of her head. Proffessor Sprout noticing the problem, strode confidently over to Luna, wand in hand ready to remove the offending flower, but Luna would not allow it she said it looked pretty and persuaded Proffessor Sprout to leave it there.  
  
''Gin?'' Colin whispered so as not to be overheard by the class.  
  
''Yeah.'' she replied dreamily, she had been having one of her favourite fantasies about Harry, one that involved her and him riding through a valley on his broomstick, then getting off a having a romantic, candlelit dinner in a little romantic restaurant, where he would proclaim his undying love for her.  
  
''How are things with you and Harry?'' Colin asked, eager for news on his best friend and his idol.  
  
''Great thanks Col, things are just, just great.'' she sighed at a loss for a better word, she hadn't told anyone about the other night with Harry, apart from Colin, he was the only person she trusted enough to talk to about it. Even though she did trust Hermione, she knew that the news would somehow reach Ron and she didn't need him butting in with his over-protective brother routine, it had been bad enough when she was dating Micheal, she didn't need all that again, all the murderous glares at her boyfriend, the comments like you can do better Gin, or does dad know. No thanks she'd rather keep it to herself, well herself, Colin and Harry obviously.   
  
''Do you love him?'' Colin asked excitedly, he knew Ginny had had a crush on Harry ever since she first laid eyes on him.  
  
''Yeah, I do.'' she replied dreamily, daydream Harry had just presented her with a sparkling diamond engagement ring. ''I really do.''   
  
''Awww that's so sweet.'' Colin asked while rolling his eyes. ''Have you told him yet?''  
  
''No, I want him to say it to me first.'' Ginny insisted, she was one of those girls who had romantic ideas about everything, she even knew what type of wedding dress she was going to wear when she got married. She had imagined Harry declaring his love for her over and over again and in none of those daydreams did she say it to him first. ''Anyway, have you told that Ravenclaw of your more than friendly feelings yet?'' Ginny teased, she knew that Colin had a crush on a Ravenclaw in their Herbology clas and she would ask him about it all the time.  
  
''No, you know I haven't worked up the courage to do anything about it yet.'' He answered sadly. ''Now shut up before anyone hears you.'' Colin warned, giving Ginny a murderous glare, that only caused her to burst into a fit of hysterics.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
ATTACK ON PUREBLOOD TWINS  
  
Late last night at Morgans Hotel in London, two pureblood twins were attacked in their sleep. They were staying at the five star hotel with their mother, famous opera singer, Winifred Duvall. The twins were found, by their mother who had been performing live last night at the Misellton Hall in the centre of London. Miss Duvall had gone up the their room to kiss them goodnight, when she realissed they had been attacked in their sleep.   
  
When asked for a quote Miss Duvall said, ''I can't believe it, who would want to attack two little six year olds, they are the most precious things in my life, I can't believe anyone would want to hurt them.'' The charm that has been placed upon both children has not yet been broken, and is thought to be a very powerful, ancient dark curse, used last over five thousand years ago by the Dark Ancient Egyptian wizards.  
  
The cuse has caused both children to fall into a fit of deep sleep, Healers from St Mungo'ss have placed monitoring charm on both children and although thee how tht ainfcat both children are in perfect health, there are no obvious signs of life. The children do'nt appear to be breathing although we are ure that oxygen is in fact being taken into their bodies. Most unusual of all though is the fact that both children have been encased in a bubble that appears to be filled with some sort of liquid. This bubble cannot be burst and none of the healers spells have been able to penetrate it.   
  
The children are now in St Mugo's hospital, where they will be forced to remain, until the spell can be broken, and now the question left on everyone's lips is why were these innocent children attacked, was it the random act of some psychopathic Death Eater, or were they targetted by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? No-one knows the answers to these questions but rumour is that there has been a similar attack in Hogwarts school on one of its second year students, who is also pureblood. This leads this reporter to believe that there is a reason that these children are being attacked and that there is a connection between the two attacks, the only question is why were they attacked.  
  
Miranda Abbleby (Daily Prophet)  
  
''Oh my God there's been another attack!'' Hermione whispered urgently into Ron's ear at breakfast the next morning in the Great Hall, as she looked at the front page of the Daily Prophet that she had delivered to her every morning. ''Look here on the front page, there's a picture too.'' Hermione hissed as she stared down onto the paper, looking at the twins that were trapped inside bubbles, their faces looking ghostly pale, and their hair floating up around their faces in an eerie.  
  
''Oh No.'' Ron gasped as he read through the arcticle, ''that must be what has happened to Kim Monietta.'' Ron guessed. ''Dumbledore will have to say something now.'' And sure enough Dumbledore had stood up and cleared his throat ready to address his pupils about the terrible events reported in the newspaper.  
  
''It has come to my attention that there is an arcticle in this mornings Daily Prophet concerning the attack on two children, and a student from Hogwarts. It pains me to say this but the arcticle is infact accurate. The student from Hogwarts is Kim Monietta, she was attacked a few days ago, that is why I have asked the prefects from each of the four houses to start patrolling the school at nights. Nobody knows exactly why these students were targetted but I can safely inform you all that it is obvious who is behind all of this. Now I don't yet know Voldemorts reasons for these attacks, but I can assure you that there is a reason, Voldemort does not act without a purpose, but I can assure you that we are doing everything in our power to try and break the powerful charms that have been placed upon Miss Monietta and on Kimberly and Kane Duvall.'' Dumbledore stopped, and looked around at the shocked faces in the Great Hall before him. His eyes glazed with a steely resolution he continued. ''Now I want all of you to be careful, no-one is allowed out of the common rooms after nine o'clock at night, apart from the prefects who will be patrolling the school for your own safety. I would also like to remind you all to be alert and don't go wandering around outside of the catle unaccompanied. Thank you.'' Dumbledore sat down and looked once again around the Great Hall at the faces of his many students, who were looking at each other with a mixture of shock, disbelief and fear. He would have to find a counter curse soon, but how when he had never even heard of a curse that had the effects that this one had, it was going to take forever to plough through every single book in the library to find the correct curse. Then it wouldn't even be guarenteed that there would be a counter curse.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to their Tranfiguration class, noticing along the way the subdued students in the corridors, the absence of the friendly chatter and the laughter. Harry was reminded of their second year at school when all students had to be accompanied to all their lesson by teachers for fear of being killed by a giant Basilisk that was travelling around the school in the pipes. After sitting through an hour of Transfiguration with Mcgonagall, who had them all trying to turn themselves into inanimate objects, resulting in Neville ending up as half boy half chair, and Ron having leaves sprouting out of his arms after trying to turn himself into a potted plant. Hermione was the only student who managed to turn herself succesfully into a book, of all things by the end of the lesson and she was looking rather pleaed with herself as they walked to their next lesson.   
  
''Can you believe there was another attack?'' Harry asked, sick of listening to Hermione tell him where he'd gone wrong in the lesson. The change of subject worked perfectly and Hermione stopped mid-lecture to answer him.  
  
''No I know. Good job there is another DA meeting tonight.'' she replied earnestly.  
  
''Yeah.'' Ron agreed. ''To be honest with you this is getting weird isn't it? I mean all of the people who have been attacked have been pureblood children.''  
  
''Yeah,'' Harry replied. ''I've been wondering about that too, Voldemort usually goes for muggle born's, never purebloods. Although I don't know what his problem is anyway his father was a muggle.''  
  
''Really?'' Hermione asked, sounding shocked. ''Then why does he despise all muggleborns?''  
  
''I don't know.'' Harry answered truthfully. ''I really don't.''  
  
''Don't worry babe, I'll protect you.'' Ron said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
''Well I think I'm the one who should be protecting you, seeing as only purebloods are being targetted. I'll be fine, you're the one who needs to worry.'' Hermione said as she pulled away from Ron and walked into the Charms class with Harry laughing, leaving Ron standing outside with his mouth hanging open. He hadn't thought of it like that.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The DA meeting that night was one of the longest that they had ever had and all of the members successfully learned two new defensive spells, specially given to them by Proffesssor Golding. First of all they learned 'slugerate' a spell that slowed everyone in the surrounding area down apart from the caster, who would them be able to dodge spells early and also fire spells at attackers who wouldn't be able to move out of the way in time. This spell took most of the lesson to master as everyone was moving incredibly slowly, then to finish off the lesson, they learnt a simple spell 'kaliedorate' that caused a wall of colours and sparkles that would temporarily dazzle an attacker so that you can escape or if escape is impossible, then fire an attack back at them to imobilise them. By the end of the lesson, everyone was tired and had lingering sparkles flashing in front of their eyes, their catalouge of spells was increasing rapidly and everyone left the classsroom feeling more confident and secure than they had when they had entered.  
  
Saturday morning came and Harry and Ron walked down to the Quidditch pitch with the only other existing team member Josh, who had joined the team in the previous year. They walked down in relative silence, with their brooms in their hands.  
  
''So Harry, hows this going to work?'' Josh asked Harry as he watched him strap his captains armband on and pin on his captain badge.  
  
''Well I thought, we'd try out the Chasers first and we'll see which one can get the most goals past Ron, we'll also have to take into account their personalities, if they got on with the rest of the team and if they are committed. Then we'll set up the targets and see which of the Beaters can get the most on target. Then me, you and Ron will go away and decide which members will be on the team and we'll let them know tonight at Dinner.'' Harry explained as he surveyed the small crowd of people gathered on the Quidditch pitch, he saw a flash of red hair and he saw that Ginny was there, he knew she'd be good, she always was. She was one of the only people who could beat Ron know that he'd had Keeper lessons with Nick.  
  
''Great.'' Josh answered happily and they all sped up to get to the pitch. Harry waited until precisely ten o'clock before starting then he sent the first Chaser up to try and beat Ron. Catherine Newart a fourth year scored two out of five shots, then Ben Griffiths scored one out of five. The rest of the Chaser's went up to try and get past Ron, with no great success the highest was three out of five possible scores. Then it was Ginny's turn she flew up into the air, Quaffle in one hand and lined up in front of Ron. She took her five shots and scored four out of five shots. The Beater practice was also a success, afteral they needed new Beaters after an incident the previous year where one of the Beaters choen to replace Fred and George had knocked himelf out with his own bat, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan hit the target four out of five and five out of five times respectively. Harry dismissed all of the possible new team members promising to have reached a decision by dinner time.  
  
''So what do you think Harry?'' Ron asked as they stood watching the try-outs walk slowly back up to the castle chatting animatedly to each other.  
  
''Well Dean and Seamus are definately in, those two are good, plus their best friends, so they'll work well together. What do you two think?'' Harry asked.  
  
''I agree.'' Josh said.  
  
''Me too. Plus they get on well with everybody on the team'' agreed Ron.  
  
''So Dean and Seamus are the new Beaters, that just leaves the Chasers. Well that's mainly up to you Josh, you'll be working with them.'' Harry stated matter of factly.  
  
''I think that Ginny should definately make the team, that girl can shoot.'' Josh said passionately, he was only going to let the best be working with him, afterall he was the lead Chaser now. I also think that, that Creevy kid is good.''  
  
''But he only got two shots passed me.'' Ron complained. ''He's not that good.''  
  
''Yeah, but I think with a bit of training he could be. Ginny could give him a few hints and tips, he'll be great.'' Josh enthused. ''Plus those two seem quite close, they'll work well together. I know it''  
  
''Yeah they are close.'' Ron nodded halfheartedly.  
  
''Are they boyfriend and girlfriend or something?'' Josh asked curiously. ''Because I think she could do alot better than him'' said Josh  
  
''No their not going out with each other, their just good friends.'' Ron replied smirking  
  
''Oh I thought so, she's too pretty to be with him, don't you think Harry?'' Josh asked but before Harry could reply Ron interrupted.  
  
''He'd better think she's pretty.'' Ron said shouting in mock anger.  
  
''Why?'' Josh asked, he was getting very confused.  
  
''Because he's her boyfriend.'' Ron replied, laughing at the shocked look on Josh's face.  
  
''Oh my God, I didn't know. I didn't mean that she was pretty........well I did but.......Oh God. I'm sorry Harry.'' Josh stuttered.  
  
''Look don't worry about it.'' Harry said as he put his arm around Josh's shoulder. ''I don't blame you for thinking she's pretty, she is beautiful.'' Harry felt Josh relax next to him. ''Just don't go getting any funny idea's yeah, she's mine.'' Harry said half jokingly, although Josh didn't appear to get the joke as he mumbled an agreement and ran back up to the castle saying something about charms homework. Leaving Harry and Ron laughing hysterically out on the Quidditch pitch where they proceeded to have a one on one game of Quidditch.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
''What....what are you....doing?'' he asked trembling, his legs growing increasingly unsteadty, he felt that soon they would be unable to support his weight, he looked directly at the person standing in front of him and took in their tall figure, their arm extended out wards, towards him holding a wand that was aimed directly at his heart. ''Who are....you?'' he muttered quietly, his voice trembling, using all of his energy to try and remain standing.  
  
''You know what I want.'' the cloaked figure answered in a cold calculating voice, ''All you have to do is tell me where it is, your parents can't, your grandparents won't, now I suggest you tell me right now.'' the tall figure spoke in a cold quiet voice that sent shivers down his spine.  
  
''I don't know what you.......what you want.'' he answered determindly. ''Honestly.''  
  
''Unfortunately, I find that hard to believe, you must know what I want, or are you not deemed trustworthy enough to be told of it's exsistence.''   
  
''Well, I must be because I have no idea what it is you are talking about.'' he answered, his courage growing by the second, he hadn't been cursed yet, maybe he was going to get off without so much as a scratch.  
  
''Well I'm sorry but you're going to have to pay for your ignorance boy. Soliqutrap'' the cold voice uttered the spell and watched as the latest victim fell to the floor, encased in a bubble full of liquid, his brown hair framing his ghostly white features, the liquid in the bubble emitting a soft whit glow that served to make the boy appear more pale and ghostly. And there he would remain, with his school tie floating up around his face ominously, until he was found, and that wouldn't be for a while as not many people entered the charms corridor at midnight, if he hadn't been under the Imperious curse at the time, the latest victim would never have been there either. These thoughts comforted the cloaked stranger as they turned and walked slowly away from the bubble that lay glowing on the Charms corridor floor in Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardry.   
  
(A.N.....Hey I finished this last night so I thought I'd get it up so you could let me know what you think. I hope you all enjoyed, I did, it was sort of a junction chappie, that connects two parts of the story and clears up any unfinished things, Next chapter up soon I promise, I will start writing it immedeately. Review Please Luv all of ya ice princess12 xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx. P.S Any idea on the identity of the attacker?????) 


	17. WHAT DOES HE WANT?

CHAPTER 17  
  
WHAT DOES HE WANT?  
  
A man sat in a black, leather, high-backed chair, his cold, hard features emphasised by the flickering firelight. His fingers were steepled under his chin and he stared coldly, with an expresion of comtempt on his face into the fireplace, as though waiting for something, or someone. A snake slithered across the dusty floor, leaving a shiny wooden surface in its trail.  
  
Suddenly the flames in the fire glowed bright green and the man's face was illuminated, with a ghostly quality, his skin was tightly drawn across his face and two menacing red eyes glinted dangerously in the direction of a hooded figure that had just emerged from the fireplace.  
  
''Gilbert.'' The man said, without rising from his chair.  
  
''Master.....Master.'' Gilbert said quietly, rushing forward and kissing the hems of his masters robes, then retreating on his knees, not wanting to look up into the cold, unforgiving face of his master, Lord Voldemort, knowing that he had failed him yet again.  
  
''Did you get it?'' Voldemort spat, his eyes narrowing.  
  
''Well............no....I...I......the boy......he said...he said he didn't...know......what I was....talking about.'' Gilbert stuttered, the Dark Lords presence had this effect on every single on of his followers. He had the ability to turn them all into gibbering idiots, without so much as saying a complete sentence.  
  
''Did you try and *persuade* him to tell you.'' Voldemort asked, knowing the answer.  
  
''What.....do....you......mean..how could....I.....he didn't....know.'' Gilbert answered, flinching as though he knew what was coming, he knew he had failed his master.  
  
'''HE COULD'VE KNOWN, HE COULD HAVE BEEN LYING TO YOU.'' Voldemort shouted maniacally. ''You should've tortured him, I find that after a few rounds of 'Crucio' people are usually more willing to talk.'' he continued, lowering his voice, making him sound twice as terrifying as he did when he shouted.  
  
''I....I.....didn't think......my Lord...please forgive me.'' Gilbert begged, knowing the consequence's for failing the Dark Lord. ''I beg of you my Lord.''  
  
''Well it's obvious you didn't think, but I'm afraid I cannot tolerate failure.'' Voldemort said slowly, a slight grin spreading across his thin, hard lips.  
  
''Please master no.......please no.'' Gilbert cried.  
  
''Crucio''  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Harry Potter woke up suddenly with a sharp, searing pain across his forehead, he clutched his hand to his throbbing forehead. ''He's angry'' he said to himself as he sat up suddenly and reached for his glasses. He rubbed at his scar, although it did nothing to ease the pain, someone was being tortured, a Death Eater was being tortured for a making mistake, a mistake that they had made that night.  
  
''You ok babe?'' Ginny asked sleepily as she felt Harry sit up violently.  
  
''No, my scar is hurting, Voldemort is torturing a Death Eater right now.'' Harry answered honestly.  
  
''Do you know why?'' Ginny asked tentatively, her brow creased in confusion.  
  
''For making a mistake, that's all I know, he's blocked his mind off now.'' Harry answered.  
  
''Do you think it has anything to do with the attacks?'' Ginny asked as she lovingly stroked the back of his hand that wasn't rubbing furiously at his forehead.   
  
''Yeah, I think it does.'' Harry answered confidently, ''I'll go to Dumbledore first thing in the morning.''   
  
''Ok babe, are you alright now?''   
  
''Yeah, lets go back to sleep.'' Harry answered as he kissed Ginny swiftly on the lips and lay back down to try and get to sleep, although it was along time before he eventually got to sleep as the pain in his scar didn't subside for over an hour, the man had certainly displeased Voldemort, Harry thought to himself.  
  
The next morning all students were woken up by the sound of announcement, reverbarating off the stony castle walls.  
  
''ALL STUDENTS PLEASE HEAD TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS AND REMAIN THERE UNTIL YOU HAVE BEEN ADDRESSED BY YOUR HEAD OF HOUSE, DO NOT LEAVE THE COMMON ROOM.''  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione met up outside their private rooms and headed quickly and curiously to the Gryffindor common room where they were met with every Gryffindor looking nervous and scared, and wondering why they were woken up at six in the morning and why they weren't allowed to leave the common room.  
  
''Hey Dean.'' Harry called over to his classmate, ''Where's Neville?''   
  
''I don't know, he wasn't in his bed I thought he'd already be down here.'' Dean replied, from his seat on the sofa next to Seamus Finnigan, who was staring hungrily at Laender Brown.  
  
''He'll probably be here soon.'' Harry replied, although it wasn't like Neville to be up and about so early, let alone to miss an important announcement.  
  
''Gin?'' a fifth year called over to her, it was Dana Humphreys, one of Ginny's old roommates.  
  
''Yeah Dana.'' Ginny called back, smiling at her friend.  
  
''Have you seen Colin?'' Dana asked anxiously  
  
''No why, where is he?'' Ginny questionned worridley.  
  
''I don't know, I haven't seen him all morning.''   
  
''Haven't seen who all morning?'' Colin asked as he entered the common room through the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
''You, you fool, where have you been?'' Ginny asked the relief shown clearly on her face, as she slapped Colin lightly on his arm.  
  
''I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk, then I heard the announcement so I came back.'' Colin answered simply. ''Wonder what it's all about?'' he asked lightly. Ginny and Dana just shrugged, they knew that whatever it was, wasn't going to be good news. At that moment Proffesor McGonagall climbed awkwardly through the portarit hole and cleared her throat, and wiped furiously at her eyes that were red and puffy.  
  
''Gryffindors, the reason that you have been asked to remain in your common rooms is because there has been another attack, on a pureblood.'' Harry felt his heart sink, Neville was still missing. ''The student was attacked, late last night in the Charms corridor, and was found this morning by Mr Filch. It is thought that the student was placed under the Imperius curse and was forced to walk to the Charms corridor.'' Mcgonagall let a small sob escape from her before he continued. ''The student that has been attacked, is a Gryffindor sixth year. Neville Longbottom.'' A small gasp escaped all of the Gryffindors as they scanned the room, as though in hope of finding the round faced forgetful boy sitting amongst them, proving Mcgonagall wrong. But to no avail, he was missing, nowhere to be seen. Harry stood stock still, not knowing what to say or do, it wasn't until Mcgonagall started to speak again that he actually broke out of his state of shock. ''All students are to reamin in their common rooms until a thourough search of the castle has been completed. Prefects will be in control and food will be sent up by the house elves shortly.'' And with those final words Mcgonagall departed through the portarait, to help in the exstensive search of all of Hogwarts and its grounds, leaving the Gryffindor tower in shock and fear.  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati, set about trying to comfort and reassure the first and second years, who were terrified, some were crying softly while others had formed tight groups and sat huddled in the corners of the common room, jumping if anyone so much as spoke to them. Ron, Harry, Dean and Seamus worked with the seventh year Gryffindors organising the food that had started arriving in the common room through the fireplace, and distributing it to all the students that were to reamain in the common room for the entire day with them. Harry was so busy that day that the pain in his scar that had woken him up so suddenly that night was driven out of his mind as were his plans to see Dumbledore, although one thing was in his mind and that was his need to break the curse on Neville, he would have to think of something. Neville was the nicest boy he knew, he was always sseen as clumsy and careless, and that caused everyone to overlook him, but Harry saw past that and knew that Neville was a true friend. He had stuck with him throught their battle with the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries last year, and Harry was as determined to help Neville, as Neville was determined to help Harry the previous year.  
  
By the time the whole castle and grounds had been searched and was deemed safe by Dumbledore, it was nine o'clock at night and the only place the students could go was bed, it had been a very tiring day, as half way through all the seventh year students retreated to the far corner of the common room, leaving the sixth years to try and keep everyone calm. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all walked slowly to Ron and Hermione's room, where they sat talking before Harry and Ginny would go back to their own room.  
  
''Poor Neville.'' Ginny muttered as he at down onto the red sofa in front of the fire in Hermione and Ron's room.  
  
''I know.'' Hermione agreed, ''He definately didn't deserve this.''   
  
''No-one does.'' Harry said darkly, a Ginny slipped her arm around his waist, and sat closer to him. ''We have to do something, we can't just sit around and let this keep happening.''  
  
''What do you suggest we do Harry?'' Hermione asked sarcastically, ''Assign everyone a personal bodyguard.'' she knew Harry blamed himself for every bad thing that happened around Hogwarts. ''Look Harry I'm sorry I snapped.'' Hermione said noticing the hurt look on Harry's face. ''but really how can *we* stop this if even Dumbledore can't.''  
  
''I don't know.'' Harry sighed. ''We don't even know what spell is being used.''  
  
''I've got an idea.'' Ginny said enthusiastically, ''It may be a long shot but I think we should start researching the curse, I mean there must be a book in the Library about it, somewhere.''  
  
''No, Hermione would've read it already.'' Ron replied earning a slap from Hermione, but he was soon back in her good books by giving her his puppy dog eyes and saying. ''I'm sorry Mione, I didn't mean it.'' and kissing her softly on her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist as he stood behind her.  
  
''That's a good idea Gin, but really it would take us ages to read through every single book in the Library.'' Harry said sadly, ''there are too many books and not enough of us.''  
  
''But what if we get everyone in the DA to help out as well, I mean if there are more of us looking, there's more chance of us finding something, anything.'' Ginny said hopefully.  
  
''Great idea Gin, Harry can announce it in the next meeting, we are bound to find something soon.'' Hermione gushed, as she ran over and hugged her friend.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Christmas came and went at Hogwarts, with no sign of a counter curse to awake the trapped students from their bubbles. Every single member of the DA was searching methodically through every book that they could get their hands on from the Library and from any teachers. There had been more attacks on children, outside of Hogwarts, there had been two attacks on students from Beauxbatons and three attacks on children that were too young to even attend school. None of the teachers had come up with a way to prevent these attacks or to even protect the students that were being targetted, as no-one had any idea about why they were being targetted. It was a total mystery, the only people who knew why the attacks were happening, were the people who were lying, dead to the world in bubbles.  
  
It was a cold, January morning when Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron headed into the Great Hall for breakfast on a typical Saturday, that would consist of an almost whole day in the Library reading through the few books that hadn't already been checked by one member of the DA. Harry sat down and looked up instinctively as the hundreds of post owls flew through the large window in the roof of the Great Hall, Hedwig wasn't there and he knew she wouldn't be afterall he had no-one outside of Hogwarts to write to anymore, it was just an old habit. Hermione recieved her usual copy of the Daily Prophet, and she paid the owl and set about reading the front page her eyes wide and expression one of pure shock.  
  
BUBBLE VICTIM DEAD!  
  
Silvia Kaster one of the latest victims in a series of attacks, where the victims are trapped inside an unbreakable buuble, filled with a silvery liquid that emits a soft, white glow, was found dead inside her bubble last night.   
  
In a shocking turn of events, Silvia, the person who has been under the curse for the shortest amount of time, has died first. This causes us to believe that the curse was not what killed her, there is another reason for her death. She was discovered this morning, with all of the liquid in her bubble completly drained out and the white glow, extinguished. Rumours that You-Know-Who is behind this have also been confirmed as the Dark Mark was found by her parents on returning to their home late last night.  
  
Silvia Kaster aged five, was one of many children to be truck by the bubble charm a it i now being called by Minitry Officials. The only connections between all victims are that they are all under the age of eighteen and they are all pureblood wizards or witches. There are no other connections, which is why no-one knows who is going to be targetted next. But I would advise evrybody to be on the lookout for anything suspicious, and to remain alert. You-Know-Who is back.  
  
Miranda Appleby (Daily Prophet)  
  
''Oh No, read this guys.'' Hermione said as she handed the paper over to Harry and Ginny, glancing over at Ron who had paled suddenly after reading the arcticle over Hermiones shoulder.  
  
''Oh my God, he died, but why? Why wa he the only one who died?'' Ginny aked, trembling slightly, no-one had ever thought that any of the children would actually die.  
  
''Dumbledore.'' Harry said suddenly, causing his friends to give him a few strange looks. ''I have to tell Dumbledore about my scar.''  
  
''You didn't tell him.'' Hermione half shouted at him incredulously.  
  
''Well I had a lot on my mind that day.'' Harry said bitterly, remembering Mcgonagall entering the common room to tell them that Neille had been attacked. ''I'm going to go and see him now.''  
  
''You can't go now Harry, we have to look in the library before it gets too full.'' Ron argued. ''You'll have to go later on, I mean a couple of hours won't make a difference will it.''  
  
''No I suppose not.'' Harry sighed, as he got up and headed off to the library with his friend, for another day of pouring over old spell books, looking for a curse that remotely resembled the one Neville was under.  
  
After a whole day in the library reading, old spell books cover to cover, looking for anything that would help all the children under the bubble curse. Harry decided that he had, had enough for the day, how could he possibly help when the words that he was looking at now started to reemble scatchy spiders crawling over the page. He thought that he would go up to Dumbledore's office before going to the Great Hall to have ome food, so he parted from Ron, Hermione and Ginny in the Entrance Hall and started to walk up the sweeping staircase to Dumbledore's office.   
  
He walked to Dumbledores office without even noticing where he was going, and it wasn't until he reached the stone gargoyle that he remembered that he didn't have the password,m so he started firing random passwords at the gargoyle hoping that it would come to life and spring aside as it uually did.  
  
''Sugar Quill, Fizzing Whizbee, Cockroach Cluster, Acid Pop, Butterbeer, Liquorice Wand, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frog, Cauldron Cake, Gingerbread, Pumkin Pasty.'' he shouted at the gragoyle, with no effect whatsoever.  
  
''Pear drops'' came a voice from behind Harry that he immedeately recognised as the voice of Proffeor Dumbledore.  
  
''Oh....Proffessor.....I was just .....I needed to talk to you.'' Harry stammered, feeling lightly embarassed that Dumbledore had caught him trying to get into his office.  
  
''I understand Harry.'' Dumbledore said as he ushered Harry onto the rotating staircase that had appeared when the gargoyle stepped aside upon hearing the password.  
  
When Harry reached Dumbledore office, he noticed that all the whirring, spinning objects found in Dumbledores office had been replaced after Harry had broken them all in a fit of rage the previous year, when hearing that Sirius was really gone. Not wanting to remember the worst day of his life, the day that he lost the only person he had ever really loved, his only family he had ever known, Harry took a seat opposite from Dumbledore and launched into the story of his scar hurting, many nights ago.  
  
''So, he was being punished for making a mistake?'' Dumbledore asked Harry calmly, after listening to the whole story, Harry nodded in agreement.   
  
''I think it must've been a mistake in the attack on Neville or something to do with Neville because we heard of Neville's attack the next day.'' Harry suggested. ''Why are these people being targetted?'' Harry asked, hoping for an honest answer, but at that moment a tawny owl flew through the window and landed gracefully on Dumbledores desk, holding out a letter that was attached to its scaly leg. Dumbledore read the letter swiftly and let out a groan.  
  
''What is it Proffessor?'' Harry asked timidly, not sure if Dumbledore would mind being asked about a personal letter, it appears that he didn't as he shook his head and answered wearily.  
  
''Silvia Kaster's parents have both been found dead, with a Dark Mark over the house that they were staying in.'' Dumbledore sighed.  
  
''But why, why are they all dying?'' Harry asked feeling powerless to help.  
  
''I have a theory on that but it hasn't been proved.'' Dumbledore said as he began pacing the floor of his office. ''I think that Voldemort want something from each of these families, and he is blackmailing them by cursing their children. The one thing parents will place above all others, so he can get what he wants, and until he does these students will remain under the charm, unless we can find a counter curse.''  
  
''But why are they getting killed?'' Harry asked, not really understanding everything.   
  
''Because the family must not have had the thing he wanted, or they may have given him what they thought to be real but was actually a fake, that would've made him very angry and he would've killed all the family.'' Dumbledore paused and stroked Fawkes absent mindedly. ''That is my theory anyway, now if you'll excuse me Harry I have a lot of work to be getting on with.''  
  
''Yes of course Proffessor.'' Harry said as he got up and left Dumbledores office and ran to tell Hermione, Ron and Ginny what Dumbledore had just told him.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The next morning Hermione lay in bed with her eyes closed, againt the sunlight that was streaming into her room. Her mind still reeling from Dumbledore's theory, it made perfect sense now, but what did he want? Why did he want it? She slowly opened her eyes, blinking against the brightness of her room, she leaned over to wake up Ron but saw that he was not there, her heart skipped a beat, had Ron been attacked? Where was he? She rushed over to her dressing table and propped up againt the mirror was note.  
  
*Mione  
  
Had to go to Quidditch training early, the new captain is a real slave driver! I'll miss you. Love you loads Ron x x x x x x x x*  
  
She looked next to the note and saw that there was a single red rose, she smiled to herself, she never knew Ron could be so sweet, een in light of all of the recent panic, he still found time to make romantic gesture and to be sweet to her. Hermione knew that deep down Ron was worrying about his family, they were pure bloods they could just as eaily be attacked next, if only they knew what Voldemort wanted from each of the families. Hermione resolved to start researching, what all the families could all posses that the Voldemort would want, as soon as she got out of the shower.   
  
Before she left her bedroom, she left a note to Ron in the place his note had been left.  
  
*Ronnie  
  
Thank you for the rose it was really sweet of you, I missed you too. I'm in the Library now. Love you loads Mione x x x x x x P.S I'll have a word with your horrible captain later. x x*  
  
(A.N Thank you loads to all the people who have faithfully reviewed this story, I'm gald you enjoy reading it as much as enjoy writing it. I have planned out the ending to this story and all I need to do is write it. There will also be a twist at the end, I don't think anyone'll be able to guess what, well I hope not anyway!! NEXT CHAPTER - more of Hermiones diary!!!! yay!) 


	18. TROUBLE IN PARADISE

CHAPTER 18  
  
TROUBLE IN PARADISE  
  
*Dear Diary  
  
I have been searching for a possesion that would link all of the victims to each other, but so far I have found nothing, although I have a feeling that I am getting closer. I have discovered that two of the families are connected to each other as they both have a key to the box of 'Rewop' This box holds a book that contain the recipes for some of the mot dangerous potions ever brewed and also spells for the darkest magic Most of which are illegal and irreversable. However I may be wrong, the box is said to have fifteen keys that are held by fifteen different pureblood families, who decided to lock away the book so that the magic could never be used again, they each had a key and swore never to let the key pass out of the families hands. Although I have only linked two of the families to this so far, I have a feeling the other link will soon become more clear. I have presented all of this information to Dumbledore and he has set about warning some families that he knows have a key in their possesion. Thankfully Ron's family do not have a key, so neither Ron or Ginny will be targetted. I don't know what I would do if somebody took Ron away from me know, I love him and even though I haven't told him yet, I'm sure he knows that I do love him, with all of my heart. I love waking up next to him each morning, and going to sleep in his arm each night, I love the way he kisses me and the way he holds me, the way he whispers compliments into my ear, and the way he defends me from Malfoy. He is just perfcet I don't know what I would do without him, it's hard to imagine that I ever was without him. I think about him first thing in the morning and last thing at night. I hope we are together forever. I have to go now Ginny is coming. I'll write again later.  
  
Mione*  
  
''Hey Herm, what are you doing?'' Ginny aked a she entered her friend room, through the passage that linked their rooms together.  
  
''Just writing in my diary.'' Hermione shrugged.  
  
''Oh, I've always wanted to start a diary, but ever since......you know, I haven't been able to.'' Ginny replied sadly.  
  
''You definately should start one, it really helps to get all your feelings down on paper, and you should confront your fears.'' Hermione said matter-of-factly. As her and Ginny walked over to the sofa in front of the fireplace to sit down, amongst all of the books that Hermione and Ron had been looking through to find a counter curse. ''Do you know where Harry and Ron are?''  
  
''They are in the common room, I think.'' Ginny replied, as looked her friend in the eyes. ''Has Ron told you that he loves you yet?''  
  
''No, why? Has Harry told you?'' Hermione asked excitedly.  
  
''No, I mean if I was him I would've said it by now, we've been together ages, and I really want to tell him, but I'm afraid he won't say it back.'' Ginny said quickly, noticing the amused look on Hermione's face.  
  
''You know how shy Harry is, he's probably afraid you won't say it back to him or something.'' Hermione soothed, her anxious friend, ''he's not had much experience with girls Gin, you're like his first serious girlfriend.''  
  
''He's not *that* shy.'' Ginny muttered remembering how forward Harry had been that night in the DA classroom, he had been totally unembarassed and very confident, which gave Ginny her doubts as to whether he had done that sort of thing before.  
  
''What did you say?'' Hermione asked, gazing curiously at Ginny.  
  
''Oh Nothing.'' Ginny lied. ''How close were Harry and Cho exactly?'' Ginny asked, thinking of the only other girl she had ever seen Harry take an express interest in. ''I mean what exactly did they do together?''  
  
''Well honestly I don't think they were ever that close really, they kissed once and they went on a date in Hogsmeade and thats about it.'' Hermione said truthfully. ''They didn't have anything like you and Harry have now, he loves you Gin, you can tell, he's changed so much since you two have been together. I mean he has lightened up a bit, and doesn't dwell on Sirius's death as much as he would've done if he didn't have you.''  
  
''Really?'' Ginny asked, happily. She knew she had changed since she had got with Harry, she had been a lot happier and a lot more confident in herself.  
  
''Yes really, now I'm going over to the common room to see where Ronald has gotten to, are you coming?'' Hermione asked patiently.  
  
''No, I'll wait here for you, see if Harry's there too.'' Ginny called as Hermione walked out through the tapestry that concealed the entrance to her room, calling 'ok' over her shoulder.  
  
Hermione walked over to the common room that was only a short distance away from the room that she now shared with Ron. It had been ages since Hermione had been into the common room, she usually spent most evenings huddled up to Ron, pouring over voluminous spell books, to try and break the curse that had been placed on Neville and all of the other children. Hermione walked up to the Fat Lady and whispered the password, that she had made up earlier in the week 'Tin Foil.' The password had to be cxhanged every week for security, so that no-one could, find them out and enter Gryffindor tower wrongfully.  
  
As Hermione climbed through the portrait hole, and walked silently into the busy common room, he saw Ron sitting in a group with Dean, Seamus, Colin, Josh and a seventh year that she didn't know. His bright red hair stood out amongst the bunch of boys that were crowded together, talking in whipers excitedly to each other, occasionally bursting into laughter and nudging and winking at each other. She walked slowly over to them, not wanting her presence noticed by any of them, she wanted to sneak up on Ron and scare him. But as she crept ever cloesr, what she heard made her stop dead in her tracks and, her heart leapt into her throat.  
  
''Yeah I definately would, I mean have you seen her, those hips, they're dangerous,'' Ron was talking about someone, a girl and Hermione was positive it wan't her.  
  
''I know what you mean mate.'' Dean Thomas replied. ''And have you seen her eyes, enchanting.''  
  
''Sorry mate, I can't say I was looking at her eyes.'' Ron said, as the boys errupted into another fit of laughter and started nudging and winking at each other again, reminding Hermione of a group of monkeys she had once seen, when her parents had taken her to a zoo. ''Shame she's a teacher though.''  
  
''I know.'' Seamus sighed, giving Colin a funny look, as he hadn't joined in any of their lude comments, he just sat there and looked positively revolted. Good, thought Hermione, he's the only one out of all those idiots who have any sense.   
  
''I wouldn't mind doing extra Defence Against the Dark Arts, every day of the year if it meant being alone in a classroom with her.'' Ron shouted above the laughter.  
  
''I'm sure that could be arranged.'' Hermione said fixing Ron with a cold glare, watching all the colour drain out of his face as he opened and closed his mouth several times trying to make the words come out. ''In fact you can spend every night with her too, because I'm sure you aren't sleeping in my bed anymore.'' Hermione shouted as she stormed out of the common room and back to her room, ignoring Ron's shouts after her.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Several days passed with Hermione ignoring all Ron's attempts at an apology, she even changed the password to their room and refused to let him come anywhere near her. Ron ended up having to sleep back in his old room, because he couldn't get into his new one. Harry and Ginny were forced to remain in the middle of their arguing friends although Ginny agreed completely with Hermione that Ron was way out of line, she couldn't really stop speaking to her own brother.  
  
*Dear Diary  
  
I take back everything I ever said about Ron Weasley, I hate him. He is an immature, irresponsible prat, and I don't even know what I ever saw in him. I can't believe that I thought I loved him, I so do not, he dosen't deserve my love if all he wants to do is go around drooling over our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I will never forgive him for this. I was so humiliated, I bet him and his fellow monkeys were laughing at me, Ron wa jut uing me until something better come along. ''I never want to be the one who hurts you Mione.'' Yeah right, sure, I've heard that one before. Well if he didn't want to hurt me why did he. I hate him, I hate him so much that it hurts, but I still love him deep down. Oh God I'm in a mess. I hate him for hurting me and humiliating me, but I still love him. It is going to take a hell of an apology for me to forgie him for thi though. I can't beliee that he would be like this, I mean he had me why does he have to go around eying up the teachers, or wasn't I good enough for him. I guess it's like Ginny once said. ''Men are insensitive pigs.'' How true!  
  
Hermione, not Mione, HERmione.*  
  
******************************************************************  
  
''Harry what am I going to do? She hasn't spoken to me for over a week now.'' Ron sighed as he walked from Quidditch training together, followed by Ginny and Colin who were whispering about something, oblivious to Ron's strained voice and pained expression.  
  
''Have you tried apologising, or explaining yourelf.'' Harry asked, as though he was sure Ron hadn't thought of doing that.  
  
''Of course I have, but everytime I try to talk to her, she walks away and I don't blame her. If I was her I would ignore me too. I'm such a prat Harry, why did I have to say those things, I didn't even mean them it was just guys talk you know.''   
  
''Yeah I know.'' Harry lied, he wouldn't think about saying any of the things Hermione had told him, that she heard Ron say, and those were only the things that she had overheard, but not wanting to upset his friend more than he already was, Harry played along.  
  
''I mean I love her Harry, I love her so much that my teeth hurt.'' Ron sighed dramatically, while Harry gave him a confused look. ''I would do anything to get her back, anything to make it up to her.''   
  
''Why don't you write her an apology?'' Harry suggested.  
  
''I think I might, I'd try anything now, I need her Harry. It feels like I've lost a limb.'' Harry nodded, he thought how he would feel if he lost Ginny and he didn't want to think about it, he turned around and saw her walking up the bank to the school with Colin, looking very close. He eyed them suspiciously until Ginny ran up to him and hugged him tightly and planted a kiss on his lips.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Ron sat alone on his four poster bed, with a quill, parchment and ink spread out in front of him. He was supposed to be on prefect duty with Hermione that night but she had switched her timetable so that now she was patrolling with a Hufflepuff prefect. He looked down onto the blank parchment and sucked on the tip of his quill, thinking about how to convey his feelings to Hermione properly. He pushed a wet strand of hair out of his face, a he tarted to write. He always found that having a shower helped him to clear his mind and to focus.  
  
After several drafts of the letter it was finally complete, and as Ron read through it for the last time, a plan formed in his mind. He would use the passage way into Hermione's room to put the letter on her bed before she came back from her patrols. He snuck across the corridor seperating the common room from Hermione's room and knocked againt the picture that hid the entrace the Harry's room. Harry came and opened the portrait and let Ron in, Ron quietly snuck through the passage to his old room, where he would leave his letter. Half an hour later he snuck back into the Gryffindor common room, to wait.  
  
Hermione had just finished her patrols for the night, she checked her watch as she walked back to her room, for some much needed sleep. Two o'clock, she said quietly to herself, as she entered her bedroom, the sight before her madfe her smile despite of herelf. Her bed was covered with red rose petals, and there was a vase filled with a dozen red roes on her bedside table. A box of best Honeydukes chocolate and a letter lay on her pillow. She walked into her room and the tapestry swung shut behind her. Hermione walked over to her bed and picked up the letter and began to read.  
  
*Dear Mione  
  
I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am for hurting you, but I need to try because being without you is torture. I am sorry for saying those things, I didn't even mean them. Mione you are the only girl for me and you always will be. You are my first and last love.   
  
I will understand if you never want to get back with me again after what I did, I was a stupid prat Mione, I just hope we can remain friends. I need you in my life Mione even if it is only as a friend, as long as I have you in someway.   
  
I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, because I love you. I love you with every part of my body, my soul, my heart. You are the only girl I'll ever be able to love. This comes straight from my heart Mione. I want you back. This past week without you has been hell and I don't ever want to be without you again, I 'll never hurt you again. You are beautiful, smart, funny and really sweet. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Mione. Please forgive me. I'm in the common room waiting if you want to talk.  
  
I love you forever and always.  
  
Ron  
  
x x x x x x x x x x x x x*  
  
Hermione wiped a tear away from her eye as he read the letter over again, he said he loved her, did he mean it? It certainly sounded like he did, and he was waiting for her. Hermione wiped the tears away from her face and pulled a brush through her hair before leaving her room and walking soundlessly over to Gryffindor common room.  
  
When she entered the common room, she found Ron asleep on the sofa in front of the fire. She looked down on his leeping form and felt her heart kip a beat, he till loed him depite trying her hardet not to, and now she knew that he loved her back, was she ready to forgive him? Ron twitched in his leep and a strand of fiery red hair flopped down into his face. Yes she was, by ignoring him shge had been punishing hersself as much as him she hated not being around him, not having his arms around her when she fell to sleep. She was ready to forgive him.   
  
Hermione sat down on the sofa next to Ron and softly kissed his lips, tasting him once again after what felt like years of being deprived of his lips.  
  
''Mione?'' he murmered as he felt her soft, full lips pressed against his own.  
  
''Yes.'' she muttered softly, ''It's me.''   
  
''You forgave me?'' He asked, while rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
  
''Yes, now lets go to bed.'' she said softly as, they got up together from the sofa. Ron grabbed her hand as she started to walk towards the portrait hole, and pulled her into a breath taking kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth feverishly as though he had never kissed her before, he wanted to taste more of her as he kissed her, tracing her jawline, nibbling her earlobes, before kissing her softly and tenderly on the lips again. Hermione pulled away, her lips swollen and red from kissing, she looked up into his eyes and saw tears forming.  
  
''I really love you Mione.'' he said as he bent down and kissed her briefly on the lips. ''I don't want to be without you ever again.''  
  
''I love you too Ron, don't hurt me again.'' Hermione said as she fell into his warm, loving embrace.  
  
''I won't. I promise.'' was his answer as they exited the common room and headed back to their bedroom, to sleep in the bed Hermione swore she would never let him sleep in again.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The next day Hermione and Ron walked into the hall hand in hand, much to the delight of Harry and Ginny, who were starting to get sick of Ron's constant state of depression and Hermione leaving the room whenever Ron entered it. So it was a real relief to see that they had finally orted out their problems. They sat down at the Gryffindor house table, opposite from Harry and Ginny, with their hands clasped together tightly under the table, staring lovingly at each other. They seemed to go from one extreme to the next, much to the amusment of Harry, who smiled fondly at his two best friends.  
  
Once Ron and Harry started eating, there was no distracting them and Hermione leaned across the table and whipered a sentence to Ginny that caused her eyes to widen in shock and to squeal with delight.  
  
''He's said it.''  
  
That one simple sentence was enough to make Ginny so happy for her best friend, but at the same time feel a twinge of jealously, Ron had said he loved Hermione, why hadn't Harry told her yet, they had been together longer, and they hadn't had an argument yet, surely they were more serious than Ron and Hermione were. Harry looked up from his bowl of porridge and looked at Ginny, he smiled at her and placed his hand on her knee reassuringly. Ginny smiled back and carried on eating her breakfast. That boy was a mystery.  
  
(A.N Thanks to everyone who reveiwed. This was just a short chappie focused mainly on the two couples and not on Voldemort or the attacks, we all need a bit of romance!!! Hope you enjoyed!! ice princess12 x x x x x x x x x x x x x) 


	19. IS THIS IT?

CHAPTER 19  
  
IS THIS IT?  
  
''It's no good Gin, we've been through almost every book in here, it's not here.'' Harry sighed, one evening as he and Ginny sat in the back of the Library searching for the counter curse.  
  
''We haven't tried the restricted section yet, if you could just sneak in and grab a few books, we could read them back at our room.'' Ginny said as she looked at Harry in what she hoped was a persuasive way.  
  
''Virginia Weasley, are you suggesting that I sneak into the Library and steal books from the school.'' Harry said in a fake shocked voice. ''I am shocked at you! Wait until your mother hears about this.''  
  
''Oh shut up, it's not like you've never done it before.'' Ginny said as she slapped Harry's arm lightly.  
  
''Just because I've done it before, doesn't mean I'll do it again. I have seen the errors of my ways.'' Harry insisted, with a hurt look on his face, reminding Ginny forceibly of Fred and George when their mother accused them of pulling some prank.  
  
''Aww I'm sorry baby.'' Ginny said as she moved closer to Harry and kissed him slowly on the lips, ''Will you do it for me?'' she asked as she smiled hopefully and kissed him again.  
  
''Aw Gin, you know I can't resist you. I'll do anything you want me to.'' Harry said as he bowed graciously, making Ginny laugh.  
  
''Good, you can get them tonight, look for really old books.'' Ginny said as she gathered up her books. ''I'm going back to our room now, for a lie down, you coming.'' Ginny asked as she paused and looked at Harry.  
  
''Now there's an offer I can't refuse.'' Harry grinned and quickly threw all his quills and parchment into his bag and rushed to the Library door to catch up with Ginny, who was smiling mischeivously at him.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Magical Maintenance was usually a very easy class, with mimimal amounts of work and no theory work. The teacher Nick was laid back, he even let the class call him by his first name, he was nice to all of them and chatted to them as if they were old friends. But today in class Nick was even more laid back than usual, he didn't seem to care that it was the end of January and that they weren't even a quarter of the way through the course yet. It was in Magical Maintenance classes that Harry planned out his DA lesson plans, he would need to go and see Proffessor Golding soon to get some more spells. But in todays lesson he was content just to listen to Nick's animated speech on how he once escaped a rampaging Hippogriff on his broomstick while still managing to shoot out a curse at an escaped Manticore, that was attacking a damsel in distress. Harry suspected that most of it was made up but it was entertaining to listen to anyway.  
  
Meanwhile Ginny was in her Defence Against the Dark Arts, she was now one of the top students in her class, thanks to the DA, but she still paid more attention than most, to tell Harry any useful spells they may have missed, there was also the fact that there was a Death Eater on the lose ready to attack at any moment. Proffessor Golding the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, had swept her long raven black hair out of her face, and tied back into a loose bun as she demonstrated the 'Liquidate' spell, a spell that would transform any surface into water, so that the person standing on it would fall, feet first into a deep pool of water. Very useful in Ginny's opinion and she decided it was one that could benefit the DA. Ginny and Colin were partners as usual in Defence Against the Dark Arts, as they were in most other lessons. They worked together and both mastered the curse first time, sending each other into large pools of water that covered Ginny up to her neck. By the end of the class everyone including Proffessor Golding was absolutely soaking, and thouroughly enjoying it. Proffessor Golding even joined in, with a water fight started by Micheal Corner and his friends.  
  
''She seemed so happy today didn't she Gin?'' Colin asked, reffering to their teacher, as they walked out of the Defence Agaainst the Dark Arts class.  
  
''Yeah, she usually has like a sad, lonely look in her eyes, like she'd lost something special to her, but today she just seemed so happy, so alive.'' Ginny replied, wondering what would've made their Proffessor so happy she would've participated in a water fight.  
  
''Can you imaging Mcgonagall having a water fight with her class?'' Colin asked snickering at the thought.  
  
''Yeah, I can imagine her having a water fight when Snape starts giving people sweets in his lessons.'' Ginny said as she muttered a drying charm that instantly dried hers and Colins robes. ''Well come on, we have to get to Herbology now.'' Ginny said as she linked arms with Colin and started to run to the greenhouses, Ginny hated to be late for Herbology, her favourite lesson.  
  
In Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione, Harry and Ron had been assigned the extremely difficult job of trying to calm down a raging Pirenal a creature that was about the size of horse, with the body of a panther, the head and neck of a snake and the tail of a scorpion. It was only out of a dear love for Hagrid that the three of them had even set foot in the enclosure with the Pirenal, that was now moving it's head from side to side, hissing in an unnerving way, that even Harry couldn't understand. Hagrid had told them to hum softly to calm the beast, but so far Harry's hums were being drowned out by the loud hissing from the Pirenal, and the stamping of it huge feet. Harry, Hermione and Ron fled the enclosure and slammed the gate shut tightly behind them and the Pirenal, lunged forward and exposed it's two-inch long claws, not to be outdone by the sharp venomus fangs in the snakes mouth. All together, that was one Care of Magical Creatures class he'd rather not repeat ever again and as they left Hermione had subtley hinted to Hagrid that perhaps next lesson they could study a slightly less dangerous creature.  
  
That night exausted from the day's lessons, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Colin all settled down in front of the fire in Harry and Ginny's room, each with a book taken from the restricted section in his or her lap, and studied each book still hoping that they would find a counter curse even after months of searching, with no results.  
  
''Harry?'' Colin piped up, ever since Harry had started going out with Ginny, Colin had become slightly less impressed by him, but still never missed an oppurtunity to ask him his opinion about anything and everything.  
  
''Yeah Colin.'' Harry answered not looking up from the volume of 'Charms through the Ages' that was resting in his lap.  
  
''When is the first Quidditch match? I mean they're usually in October or November but it's nearly February and we haven't played once yet.'' Colin asked, he did have a fair point, thought Harry, maybe he's gotten over the whole Boy-Who-Lived thing and started to act normally.  
  
''It's in two weeks time, they were postponed because of the attacks and everything.'' Harry explained, turning the page in his battered book, that had a suspicious stain on the front cover.  
  
''Who's it against?'' Ron asked.  
  
''Slytherin.'' Harry said, disappointedly, ''But I know we'll beat them, we have a great team this year.'' Harry said injecting some enthusiasm into his voice. ''We'll do it for Neville.''  
  
''Yeah, for Neville.'' Ginny said as she put down the book she had just finished reading, smiled shyly at Harry and picked up another book that was if possible thicker than the one she had just put down.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The day of the Quidditch match came around surprisingly fast, almost every day leading up to the match was spent, having vigorous training sessions early in the morning and sometimes in the evenings too. Along with all the training sessions that Harry had to conduct and the DA lessons, Harry had hardly any time to think about Sirius, unfortnately it also meant that he had very little time to look for a counter curse to save Neville either. Ginny was also feeling the strain, she had her OWL's to sit that year, and she hadn't even started studying yet as she was so busy with the DA, Quidditch training and trying to help Neville.  
  
The Gryffindor Quidditch team gathered in the training room for Harry's pre-match talk, they all sat around eagerly, anticipating the match.  
  
''Right, we all know that we are the better team, and I expect every single one of you to play your best. We are doing this for Neville. Don't let him down.'' Harry said, as he looked around at his team.  
  
''Yeah for Neville.'' Dean and Seamus chorused.  
  
The Gryffindor team walked out onto the pitch to a deafening applause, the whole of the Gryffindor stand was cheering, waving banners and clapping. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff stands were applauding too, nobody wanted the Slytherin's to win. As the Slytherin team walked out on to the pitch, they received a large booing from all of the crowd apart from the Slytherin stand whose cheers were drowned out by the hisses and shouts from all of the other three houses.  
  
Madam Hooch, blew the whistle and both teams flew high up into the air. Harry flying higher than the rest of his team, immedeately starting to search for the snitch. He knew that Malfoy would follow him closely, that's what he did in every match. 'Well' Harry thought, 'if thats the way he wants to play, then he'll have to suffer the consequences,' he then went into a danderously dive, that propelled him vertically to the ground. Harry waited until Malfoy was right by the side of him before pulling out of the dive a second before he would've hit the ground. Malfoy however was to late and plummeted hard into the ground.   
  
Harry heard the commentator Ernie Macmillan call out ''and that's 40-0 to Gryffindor with another tremendous goal by Ginny Weasley.'' Harry smiled at Ginny as she did a loop the loop to celebrate, but he was distracted from this thoughts of how shiny her hair looked in the sunlight, by a flash of gold, glinting by Malfoy's foot. Malfoy hadn't noticed as he was too busy trying to stop his nose bleeding after his horrific crash to the ground. Harry shot forward, barely noticing the shocked look on Malfoy's face as Harry sped forward at him, but Harry was knocked of course by a Bludger hitting him hard in the side, winding him and almost knocking him off his broom. When he looked up the snitch had disappeared.  
  
The match drew on and it was starting to get dark on the Quidditch pitch, and the snitch still hadn't been caught, this was the longest Quidditch match Harry ever remembered playing in. The score was 240-140 to Gryffindor, with most of the goals being scored by Ginny, who as Josh had predicted worked seamlessly with Colin Creevy and the two set up scoring oppurtunities for Gryffindor constantly. Harry's eyes started to ache as he squinted through the ever increasing darkness in hopes of spotting a flash of gold, just as he was about to give up and go and do a few loops to give his eyes a break and vent his frustration, he saw the tiny golden snitch out of the corner of his eye. It was floating high above the match, as though spectating from above, Malfoy hadn't noticed yet, but if he saw Harry fly up he surely would follow. Harry pointed his broom upwards and shot up directly at the snitch like a rocket, he sped fater and faster, and before Malfoy even had a chance to register what had happened, Harry felt his fingers close around the tiny snitch, that beat it's wings hopelessly against Harrys fingers. He heard the crowd explode into cheers as he landed, and was smothered with the hands of all of Gryffindor Quidditch team patting him on his back. Ginny ran over to him and hugged him tightly and kised him on the lips.  
  
''Took your time didn't you.'' She said jokingly as he pulled her in for another hug.  
  
''You were great Gin.'' he said quietly to her, as the stands emptied and the occupants ran out on to the pitch to congratulate the team, who had won by 390 points to 140.  
  
''Thanks babe, so were you.'' she replied as Hermione ran over to her and enveloped her in a tight hug, laughing at the look on Malfoy's face as the Slytherin team dejectedly made their way back to the changing rooms.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The celebrations in Gryffindor tower, after the match lasted until well after midnight, and even Hermione didn't tell anyone to keep the noise down or to go to bed, as she was too busy drinking the punch that had been laced with vodka by the seventh years. Dean and Seamus had performed a charm that filled the common room with loud music, that couldn't be heard from outside the common room, so there was no chance of Mcgonagall interrupting their celebrations.  
  
Harry and Ginny were dancing closely together in the middle of the common room, slowly turning round and round, even though the song was a fast one. Harry was staring deep into Ginny' eyes, oblivious to the people who were staring at the two of them, and Ginny could feel her self beginning to blush under Harry's intense gaze. But instead of turning away, she held Harry' gaze and leant in close to him and kissed him, her tongue entering his mouth, and exploring, while in return his hands found their way from her waist, up into her red hair, that cascaded down around her shoulders, both totally oblivious to everyone in the common room cheering and cat-calling. Harry pulled away softly from the kiss initiated by his girlfriend, he smiled at her and leant in to whisper in her ear.  
  
''Gin you were amazing today. I am so proud of you.'' he whispered as his hand traced patterns up and down her back, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
''Thanks Harry, you were too, you always are.'' she replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the soft hairs at the nape of his neck, their foreheads now touching together, Harry carried on.  
  
''Gin, I just want you to know that you are very special to me.'' he said, looking into her vivid green eyes, that sparkled happily. ''I want you to know that no matter what I will always love you.''   
  
''Really?'' she asked, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
''Really, I love you Ginny and I'll love you forever, you are my one and only.'' Harry said as he kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
''I love you too, I love you with all my heart.'' Ginny said, as she started laughing happily, tears of happiness falling freely down her smiling face. ''I love you Harry Potter.'' Harry smiled back at her and pulled her in for another passionate kiss, not caring that they were standing in the middle of the common room, and Ginny's older brother also happened to be part of the crowd.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
''Albus, I have told you before, that he never lets us see the other DeathEaters faces.'' Snape insisted as he sat in Dumbledore's office and watched the headmaster pace the floor, stopping briefly to stroke his pheonix Fawkes, before resuming his pacing again.  
  
''But surely, he would tell you Snape, he trusts you.'' Dumbledore pleaded.  
  
''No Albus, he won't even tell me. I think he suspects me.'' Snape said bitterly, he had agreed to turn spy for Dumbledore years ago and even through all the horrific punishments Voldemort had put him through for not being able to deliver him Harry Potter, Snape still felt as though he didn't deserve to be forgiven for ever joining Voldemort in the first palce. ''But I know that he definately has someone, other than me, here at Hogwarts.'' Snape informed Dumbledore who had now taken a seat behind his large wooden desk, surveying Snape through his half moon spectacles. ''But I can't be sure whether it is a student or a proffessor.''  
  
''Do you know what his plans are Severus?'' Dumbledore asked, his age showing in the lines in his creased brow and around his sparkling eyes.  
  
''He is attacking the children in hopes of getting their parents to hand over the keys to the box of Rewop. It's emotional blackmail, if they give him what he wants, he takes the curse off their children, if they don't he will kill the child and eventually the parents.'' Snape recited, he had heard Voldemort tell all of his most trusted Death Eaters of the plan, and he, Severus Snape was amongst them. Snape had often pondered the irony of the situation, one of the Dark Lords most trusted servants was actually a spy for Dumbledore. He knew what the punishment would be if ever he was caught, but Severus Snape, didn't care, he would have to try and make it up to Duumbledore, after the trust that he showed in him by hiring him, he owed it to Dumbledore and to himself.  
  
''So that's his plan.'' Dumbledore sighed, he had guessed as much. ''But what is he going to with the box.'' he asked wearily, he knew of the ancient box and of the dark magic contained within it. He even had one of the fifteen keys that had kept the box securely closed for hundreds of years.  
  
''The spells inside are some of the most dangerous and dark spells ever known, there are also potion recipes, that haven't been brewed for thousands of years, as they are extremely complex and dangerous. But there are spells in there, torture spells - much worse than the Crucatius curse - that Voldemort wants, there are also potions to become immortal, a feat which Voldemort has been trying to successfully acheive for many years.''  
  
''So he's chasing an immortal life again.'' Dumbledore mused, ''Well he won't be able to open the box, because I have notified several families that I know hold a key to the box and they are all in hiding and I am their secret keeper, no way will Voldemort ever be able to find them.'' Dumbledore said triumphantly. ''He'll have to come up with another plan.'' Dumbledore added solemnly, before noticing Snape grasp his left forearm and wince in pain as the Dark Mark burned into him.  
  
''He's calling us Albus, I must go.'' Snape said as he rushed out of the headmasters office back to his office, where he could Floo to Hogsmeade, to be able to apparate to Voldemort.  
  
''Be careful Severus.'' Dumbledore called, to Snapes retreating back, watching as he rushed through the door and down the revolving stone staircase.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*Dear diary,  
  
  
  
I have decided to take Hermione's advice and start my own diary. These past few weeks have been mad, Harry's taken lots of books from the restricted section in the Library, but we still haven't found anything, I guess we'll have to continue with our search.   
  
Defence Against the Darks Arts lessons are getting better and better, Proffessor Golding has changed into a totally different person, she's so much more happy, and upbeat. Even Ron has noticed a difference and that's saying something, Ron wouldn't even notice a change if it came up and bit him on the nose. It took him over two years to figure out that Hermione had feelings for him, when it was blatantly obvious to everyone else.  
  
Harry has told me that he loves me, it felt so good when he finally said it, it was the best day in my whole life, I mean I love him so, so much and now I know that he feels the same about me too. I can't believe Harry Potter has fallen in love with me of all people, I'm nothing special, but Harry says I'm very special to him so thats all that matters to me.  
  
I have to go now, we are looking through more books again.  
  
Ginny*  
  
************************************************************  
  
''Hey Gin, could you give me a hand here.'' Harry called as he walked into their bedroom, pulling the invisability cloak off himself, revealing him and a very large pile of books.  
  
''Sure.'' Ginny replied as she took half the pile of Harry and set them down on the floor next to Ron, Hermione and Colin.  
  
''Well, lets get to work then.'' Hermione said as she grabbed a book from the top of the pile and opened it to the first page. An hour passed in complete silence, broken only by the turning of pages, and the dropping of books, once they had been read through.  
  
''Hey guys, I think I have something.'' Ginny called as she looked down more closely into the small book she was reading.  
  
''What?'' Hermione said excitedly, ''What have you found?''  
  
''It looks like the spell that has been put on Neville and all the children. It has the same effects and everything.'' Ginny said as she scanned the page checking of the described effects against the ones that Neville had.   
  
''What's the book called?'' Harry asked, as he moved over to read the book over Ginny's shoulder.  
  
''Eastern Egyptian curses.'' Ginny replied smiling, ''You think we'd have looked in here first.''  
  
''Well it was in the restricted section, and it is a very small book, it's easy to look over.'' Ron reasoned, as he to moved for a closer look at the small book in his sisters hands.  
  
''Does it have a counter curse?'' Ron said voicing the question that everybody had been waiting for.  
  
''No.'' Ginny answered as she continued to look down the small page, hearing everyone groan in disappointment. ''Oh no wait, yes it does, it's right here.''  
  
''Really?'' Harry asked excitedly, as Ginny pointed it out to him. ''Oh this is great, lets go and tell Dumbledore.'' Harry said as he stood up and started towards the door.  
  
''Harry, it's really late, we can't just go and wake Dumbledore up in the middle of the night, we are not even supposed to be out of bed then.'' Ginny insisted, noticing the look on Harry's face she quickly added. ''We'll all go and see him first thing in the morning.''   
  
''Your right as usual my love.'' Harry said as he walked back over to Ginny and kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
  
The next morning Harry and Ginny met Ron, Hermione and Colin in the common room, before setting of to Dumbledore's office to tell him that they had found a counter curse. They stopped outside the stone gargoyle and Harry gave the password that Dumbledore had used last time, and to his amazement it still worked.  
  
Harry went forward first, and knocked on the large wooden door to Dumbledores office.  
  
''Come in.'' the headmaster called from the other side. Harry, Ginny, Colin, Ron and Hermione all poured in to a surprised Dumbledores office. ''Well, well what on earth are the five of you doing in my office first thing in the morning.'' Dumbledore said cheerfully, his eyes twinkling mischievously behind his half moon spectacles, but Harry noticed the tired look on his face.  
  
''Well, Proffessor Dumbledore sir,'' Hermione started nervously. ''We um we think we've found the counter curse to the spell Neville is under.''   
  
''Really?'' Dumbledore asked, shocked, ''I've been trying to find it for weeks. How did you manage to find it?''  
  
''Well to be honest with you sir, we've been looking for weeks too, and just last night we came across the spell and the counter curse.'' Harry explained, conveniently skipping the part about taking books from the restricted section of the library.  
  
''I think we had better go and see if this spell of yours works then, hadn't we?'' Dumbledore said as he stood up and walked to the door gesturing for them all to follow him. They all walked in silence to the Hospital wing, hoping that it was the correct spell and that all of the children would soon wake up and be alright.  
  
  
  
The five students and the Headmaster entered the hospital wing, much to the annoyance of Madam Pomfrey, who disapproved of having more than one or two visitors in the hospital wing at the same time. The headmaster headed straight over to Neville's bed and looked around at Harry, Ron, Colin, Hermione and Ginny who were all looking on anxiously, and lifted his wand ready to say the counter curse that could wake up all of the students who had been 'sleeping' for so long.  
  
''Fravapolise'' Dumbledore said hopefully, as he flicked his wand toward Neville's bubble. They all stared expectantly at Neville, praying that it would work, nothing seemed to have changed, although Ginny was sure the light from the bubble started to glow brighter. ''I don't think it's worked.'' Dumbledore sighed as he turned away from Neville's bed. All of a sudden a blinding white light filled the hospital wing, and the sound of sharp pieces hitting the floor could be heard. Dumbledore spun around and looked at Neville's bed, as the light started to dim, he could see Neville's outline, not surrounded by that of a giant bubble. ''It's worked!'' Dumbledore shouted over to Madam Pomfrey. ''Poppy it's worked, come quickly.''   
  
  
  
The next five minutes were spent with Madam Pomfrey fussing around Neville, giving him all sorts of potions and lotions, and Dumbledore silently observing Neville through narrowed eyes, somethings not right, he thought to himself as Madam Pomfrey ushered them all out of the hospital wing, so that she could awaken the other students in peace. Harry left, but not before promising Neville that he would return again in the night.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
That night Neville spent the first part of the night lying awake in his bed listening for the soft footsteps that would let him know that Harry was coming, thoughts and visions flashing through his mind as though they were memories, and even though Neville knew they were only dreams, they still terrified him. He heard the large door of the hospital wing click shut and he knew that Harry was there, forcing all those images out of his mind he sat up ready to talk to Harry. The footstep grew closer and closer to Nevilles bed and finally, when they stopped there was a rush of cool air, as Harry pulled the invisability cloak off himself. Neville gasped as two heads appeared instead of one. Harry and Ginny appeared before him smiling, his heart stopped racing and he smiled weakly at them both.  
  
''Sorry Nev, she just *had* to come along.'' Harry said nodding his head towards Ginny, earning himself a jab in the ribs from Ginny's elbow.  
  
''No, it's ok, the more the merrier, I haven't spoken to anyone for months.'' he admitted sadly. ''Thanks Harry.''  
  
''What for?''   
  
''For looking for so long for the counter curse, Madam Pomfrey told me all about it when she was making me drink all those potions.'' Neville said as he looked Harry in the eyes and thanked him from his heart.  
  
''Well it was nothing, you didn't leave my side in the Department of Mysteries, it was the least we could do, besides it was Gin who found the counter curse.'' Harry said modestly.  
  
''Thank you, thank you so much Ginny.'' Neville said, thanking Ginny as she blushed furiously.  
  
''What was it like Neville?'' Ginny asked softly, placing a comforting hand on Neville's arm. ''Being in the bubble?''  
  
''It wasn't too bad, missed potions for a few months, you know.'' Neville joked feebly, but Harry saw through his jokes, and noticed the fearful look in his eyes.  
  
''Come on Nev, you can tell us, we promise we won't tell anyone if you don't want us to.'' Harry coaxed.  
  
''It was horrible Harry, it really was. You'd think that being asleep for months would be relaxing and no problem at all. But imagine being asleep and having the worst nightmares of your life and not being able to wake up from them.'' Neville stopped as Ginny lifted her hands to her mouth and gasped, her eyes widening in shock.  
  
''But.........but you looked so peaceful.'' She stuttered, as Neville's eyes started to fill with tears, just from the memories of his nightmares.  
  
''I couldn't move a muscle, it was like I was paralyzed. I wanted to move, I wanted to kick and scream, but I couldn't, all I could do was lay there and keep on having the same nightmares over and over, they kept getting worse everytime.'' Neville stopped and wiped the tears from his eyes, forcing himself to remain calm and to be strong. ''I saw things that no-one would ever want to see, things that you couldn't even begin to imagine. But worst of all I saw her, I saw her laughing and smiling as she.........as she.'' Neville broke off unable to continue, thinking about Bellatrix Lestrange as she laughed and tortured his parents to insanity. Ginny guesed as much and she stood up and hugged Neville close to her whispering comforting words to him, until he stopped crying and pulled away from her. Not wanting to talk about his nightmares he changed the subject. ''So, what have I missed in the DA?''  
  
The remainder of Harry and Ginny's stay in the hospital wing was spent informing Neville of all the gossip from school and promising to help him catch up in his lessons and on what he had missed from the DA lessons. As they walked in silence under the invisability cloak back to their room, Harry couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to be forced to watch your worst nightmares, repeatedly over and over without being able to wake up. What would he see? His mother and father getting killed by Voldemort, Sirius falling through the veil, himelf screaming Sirius' name, knowing he wouldn't come back, Cedric dying. Harry shuddered at the thought, immedeately feeling even worse for Neville who had been forced to watch an evil bitch torture his parents for months, with no way of stopping it and knowing that she was wandering around carefree.  
  
(Hey guys, here is the next chapter, sorry about the missing 's' and 'v' in the story but my keyboard isn't behaving and I sometimes skip them when I'm checking over the chapters. Sorry, I hope you like this chapter. Awwww Harry and Ginny are the cutest. and Nevilles back yay!!!!Please reveiw) 


	20. A BLAST FROM THE PAST

CHAPTER 20  
  
A BLAST FROM THE PAST  
  
In the week that passed, since Neville woke up Harry, Ron and Hermione spent most of their free time helping him to catch up with all of his lessons and also with all the DA spells that he missed. Ginny and Colin, now had to spend most of their time preparing for their OWL's which they would be sitting soon. Hermione and Ron had, had no more rows and they were back to being the prefect couple, although Harry suspected that it wouldn't be long before they had another one of their famous rows.  
  
On a Thursday evening, while everyone was in the Great Hall finishing their second helping of apple tart with custard, Harry was walking up to Proffessor Golding's office to get the new spells she had told him about in the last lesson. He knocked on her door and waited for her consent to enter. She called 'Come in' and Harry opened the door and walked into the classroom, to see Proffessor Golding with her head in the fire place telling someone that she would have to go and that he would talk to them later. she pulled her head from the fireplace and turned around and smiled at Harry warmly.  
  
''Oh Harry, it's you, if I'd known I'd have.......Oh never mind, you must be here for the spell sheets.'' Proffessor Golding said hurridely as she opened the top drawer in her desk and pulled out a handful of parchment, with possible spells on them. She gestured for Harry to have a seat in front of the desk and he sat down willingly, for some reason Proffessor Golding could make him feel at ease as Lupin had once done. ''There you go.'' she said as she passed the parchment to him. ''These are pretty complex, but they are very useful.''  
  
''Thanks Proffessor, If you don't mind me asking who were you talking to in the fire.'' Harry asked, knowing that it was very rude of him to ask, but he had a feeling that she wouldn't mind, and she didn't, but she hesitated as she answered.  
  
''oh that was uh.........Remus.''   
  
''Really, oh yeah I forgot you were all friends. How is he?'' Harry asked, brightening at the mention of Remus Lupin.  
  
''He's ok, it was the full moon last night, so he's a bit tired you know.'' Professor Golding answered him. ''You can call me Destiny, mind, well not in class but you know.'' she said smiling, her purple eyes sparkling mischievously.  
  
''Ok...um Destiny.'' Harry said ''I was jut wondering, you know that my dad and Sirius were Animagi, well I was wondering if you and my mum were?'' Harry asked, feeling more comfortable every minute, with his teacher.  
  
''Oh no, me, Lily and Bethany, didn't even know that they were, until we were in the final year. Lily went so mad with James for not telling her, she wouldn't speak to him for a whole week. They were kind of like your friends Ron and Hermione, always fighting but loving each other all the same.'' Destiny said as she smiled at the memory.  
  
''Who's Bethany?'' Harry asked curiously.  
  
''Oh, she was in that picture that I showed you, the one that Remus had his arm around. They had been together for a couple of months when that picture was taken, Lily and James had been together for a bit longer I think.'' Destiny said thoughtfully. ''Oh, before I forget I have something for you.'' she said as she pulled a large book out of the bottom drawer of her desk. ''This is a scrap book from our time at Hogwarts, it has pictures of all of us, and we've all written in it too. We all had one and they are all identical to each other, we had them jusst before we left school.''   
  
''Wow.'' Harry said as she handed him the book. ''Are you sure I can have this?'' He asked, knowing that it must be very special to her, afterall most of the people who were in the pictures were dead, and this was all she had to remember them by.  
  
''Yeah, I have my own copy in my bedroom.'' Destiny explained.  
  
''Your own copy, so who's copy is this.'' Harry asked, hoping that it wasn't Peter's.  
  
''That was your mother's copy, we were looking through them in my house the day before well.....you know and she must've forgotten hers.'' Destiny explained sadly. ''That was only a couple of months after Bethany had also been killed by Voldemort.''  
  
''Bethany's dead?'' Harry exclaimed, sudenly feeling sad, thinking of how bad Lupin must've felt. Losing his girlfriend, losing two of his best friends, finding out one of them was a traitor and them having his other one killed by the traitor. It was like losing everything in one go.   
  
''Yeah, she died a few months before your parents. Remus was distraught, as you can imagine.'' Destiny said, as she leaned back in her chair. ''Well Harry I'm afraid I have to get back to work, and I suppose you'll want to look through that alone.'' Destiny said as she picked up a quill and started to mark a stack of parchments that were piled up high on her desk.   
  
''Yeah, thanks....um...Destiny.. Bye.''  
  
''Bye Harry.''  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Instead of heading back to the common room where he said that he would meet Ron, Hermione and Ginny, Harry went up to the classroom that they used for the DA meetings, where he knew he could be alone to look through his mothers scrap book. He entered the classroom, that all the meetingss took place in and sat down on one of the lagre, purple, velvet cushions in the corner. The front cover of the book was covered in all of his parent friends names and their nicknames, in the case of James, Remus and Sirius. And a large picture of all of them standing together, smiling and waving up at him. Harry was pleased to see that Peter wasn't included in the book, it turned out that Peter had missed most of the seventh year, when the book was made, because his aunty was sick. Well that was his excuse thought Harry, but we all really know where he was. Harry flipped to a page in the middle of the book. In large pink letters were the words LILY AND JAMES FOREVER, and underneath were pictures of his mother and father, kissing and cuddling, smiling and laughing together. There were notes written around the pictures from all of the old gang.  
  
*Padfoot:- Congratulations Jamesie mate, you've finally settled down. I am pleased for you. Can I be best man at your wedding. Don't forget the pranks we pulled, see you round!!! And Red - don't worry that you only got second best, but I'm afraid I am taken.  
  
Moony:- Hey guys I'll miss you both so much when we leave school and all of the adventures we had. But we'll always be together, the marauders and their ladies. Prongs please inform Padfoot, that I wiil be performing the duties of best man.  
  
Prongs:- Lilly my love, you are the only girl for me, I hope we'll be together forever. I love you with all my heart now and forever.  
  
Destiny:-Lils, I am gonna be a bridesmaid ok. I wish you and James all the best, and I can't wait till the wedding.  
  
Bethany:- Wow guys, you have nearly made it a whole year without fighting, well not much anyway. All the best Lils and James.  
  
Lilly:-We are not getting married, well yet anyway. But when we do you two will be my bridesmaids. James I will always love you, you are my one true love. And Sirius, James will never be second best to me.*  
  
Harry felt tears forming in his eyes, they were all so excited and happy, thinking that they would be together forever, now there are only two of them left. All those plans and dreams for the future wasted. Harry silently turned the page choking back tears, to find a page dedicated to Remus and Bethany.  
  
*Prongs:- Woah Remus, finally found someone to tame the wild side of you. Well done mate, you've found a good one there. When you read this and think of me, just remember the time me and you tied poor Snivellus to a tree and pulled down his trousers. On second thoughts don't ever think of that again.  
  
Lilly:- That wasn't very nice of you guys, actually it was horrible, but he did deserve it that time. Remus, what can I say you are one of the nicest guys I know and I wish you all the love and happiness in the world, you too Beth, I hope you are both very happy together.  
  
Destiny:- Beth, my flower you are the sweetest girl I know and I know that you and Remie will be so happy together, you are perfect for each other.  
  
Padfoot:- Oh God, shut up Dest, you don't half go on. I wish you both all the fun and pranks you can ever want.  
  
Moony:- Well well Bethany, the end of our last year of Hogwarts, I want you to know that I am looking forward to the rest of my life, spending it all with you.  
  
Bethany:- Well I hope so Remie, I love you and I will untill the day I day, and after that.*  
  
The tears were falling down Harry's face freely now. 'How did this happen' he thought to himself, 'Why did they all have to die?' Harry could feel himself shaking with silent sobs, but he felt he had to continue reading the book, he turned over the page and saw the heading, SIRIUS AND DESTINY FOREVER.   
  
''What?'' Harry said outloud to himself. He rubbed his eyes thinking that he must've read the names wrong, but when he checked again the words remained exactly the same. He looked down at one of the pictures and saw his godfather, smiling and laughing, with his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher wrapped up in his arms. They both looked so happy and so in love, her bright purple eyes were sparkling and Sirius's smile extended right up to his eyes, that were full of love and adoration. He read the notes from his parents and their friends that were next to a picture of Sirius and Destiny laying, sleeping in each others arms.  
  
*Prongs:- Congratulations Destiny, you have finally manged to obtain the unobtainable and keep him. Sirius you have a great girl there please don't hurt her, I know you won't she's the only girl you've ever loved. Be happy. P.S I am best man at the wedding.  
  
Moony:- I second what James said. Destiny you must be very special for Sirius to abandon his life as the ladies man. I wish you both the best, all the pranks in the world.  
  
Bethany:- Destiny I know you love him and that he loves you, thats all that matters, me and Lils are bridesmaids yeah.  
  
Lilly:- We'd better be, I hope the two of you are really happy and Sirius please try and keep James out of trouble when you both start work. Destiny I can't wait for us to try and tame these two bad boys, for life.  
  
Padfoot:- I don't know what you guys are trying to say, I don't have a bad reputation and anyway I love Destiny loads and loads there is no way I'd ever hurt her. Lily, James is the one that gets me into trouble honest.  
  
Desstiny:- I love you Sirius and I really mean that, I never thought that I'd end up falling for the guy that almost every girl in school wants, but I did and I am so happy.*  
  
Harry closed the book and rubbed his eyes furiuosly, Sirius and Destiny together, but why didn't she say anything? Why didn't Lupin say anything? Did she want me to find out? All these thoughts ran through Harry's head as he sat alone in the fading light, he heard the door to the classsroom open and someone walk quietly into the room and close the door gently behind them. The tears that were still falling from Harry's eyes, only increased when he saw that it was Ginny who had come to find him.  
  
''Whats the matter Harry?'' she asked as she heard him crying and rushed over to him and hugged him close to her, letting him cry into her shoulder. Harry said nothing, just pointed to the book that lay beside him on the floor, Ginny picked it up and looked through it, understanding why Harry was crying so hard. The pictures of his parents all showed them happy and content, ready for their lives together after they left Hogwarts, they didn't know that a few years later that they would be dead and their only son left an orphan. ''Shhhhhh, don't cry babe, I'm here for you.'' Ginny soothed as she held him closer.  
  
''But......I lose everyone I love Gin, my parents, Sirius.......I don't want to lose you ever Gin......I can't lose you.'' Harry said, stuttering between sobs.  
  
''Harry, I promise you, I will never, ever leave you. I love you more than anything, your all that matters to me. I'll always be here for you.'' Ginny said, smiling because Harry needed her just as much as she needed him.  
  
''Pr....Promise?'' Harry asked, wiping the tears, once again from his eyes, and wiping his glasses roughly with the sleeve of his robes.  
  
''I promise Harry, I love you.'' Ginny answered, kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
  
''I love you too, your my guardian angel.'' Harry said as he grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. ''Your my angel Gin, you always will be.'' Ginny smiled as Harry pulled her hand, that he held in his, up to his mouth and kissed it softly.  
  
''Hey Harry.''  
  
''Yeah.''  
  
''Don't you think we kind of look like your parents?'' Ginny asked, not knowing whether it would upset Harry more. ''I mean I have red hair and green eyes and so did your mother, and you have the black messy hair and glasses just like your dad.''  
  
''Yeah I noticed that, it must be our destiny to be together.'' Harry said, kissing Ginny's hand once again. ''Speaking of Destiny did you know that Proffessor Golding and Sirius were together?'' Harry asked Ginny.  
  
''What's that got to do with Destiny?'' Ginny asked confused.  
  
''It's Proffessor Goldings name. Did you know?'' Harry explained quickly.  
  
''No I didn't know. How do you know?''  
  
''Look it's right here.'' Harry said as he turned to Sirius's page in the scrapbook. ''See, there they both are.'' Harry pointed to the picture where they were both laughing and smiling happily with each other.  
  
''Wow, they look so in love.'' Ginny gushed, flipping through the rest of the book, to see if there were anymore pictures of them. ''Oh my God, look at this.'' Ginny said as she pointed to a picture of what looked like a dance to Harry. ''It's a Masquerade.'' Ginny explained. ''A party, where everybody who goes has to dress up in a costume.''  
  
''Sounds quite stupid.'' Harry said as he looked closely and recognised his mother and father, dressed up as Tarzan and Jane, he also picked out Lupin and Bethany, with the help of Ginny, dressed up as Romeo and Juliet, and then finally he found Sirius and Destiny who were dressed up as Dumbledore and Mcgonagall.   
  
''No, it's really fun. I'm gonna tell Hermione about it.'' Ginny decided as she shut the book and handed it back to Harry.  
  
''Why?'' Harry asked, getting very confused.  
  
''Remember on the letters it said to bring dress robes.'' Ginny said slowly, smiling at the shocked look on Harry's face. ''Well there's going to be dance at the end of March, before the exams start, and the prefects have to suggest ideas. I think it would be fun.''   
  
''But that would mean you won't get to wear your dress robes.'' Harry said, trying to persuade Ginny out of the idea, it was bad enough going to a ball in dress robes, let alone dressing up in a stupid costume.  
  
''Oh, I'm sure no-one will mind. I mean there's always the end of year feast. Dumbledore said we can wear our dress robes to that too. So we can wear costumes to the dance and our dresss robes to the feast.'' Ginny explained happily.  
  
''Great.'' Harry answered sarcastically.  
  
''Come on Harry, lets go to bed now, I'll tell Herm tomorrow.'' Ginny said as she stood up and held out her hand to help Harry up.  
  
''Ok, lets go.'' Harry said, in a considerably brighter tone, and he walked out of the classroom, holding hands with Ginny, with the scrapbook tucked safely under one of his arms.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
''So is everyone agreed then?'' Daniel Draper, the head boy asked, looking around the room for nodding heads. ''Well that's the majority anyway.'' he stated, glaring at Ron. ''A Masquerade it is then.''  
  
''Great.'' Ron sighed sarcastically. ''What fun, now I get to make a prat out of myself in a ridiculous costume.''  
  
''Oh come on Ron, it'll be fun. Remind me to thank Ginny for the great idea.'' Hermione said as she waltzed out of the room where the prefects meetings were held.  
  
''Oh don't worry I'll thank her.'' Ron said darkly as he wass pulled out of the room by an insanely happy Hermione.  
  
''Now we have to decide what to go as.'' Hermione stated, unaware that Ron was as interested in the Masquerade as he was in restarting S.P.E.W. ''We'll have to go in matching costumes, please be happy Ron, for me.'' Hermione pleaded.  
  
''Fine, I'm not wearing anything stupid though.'' said the boy who wore bright orange clothes that clashed terribly with his bright orange hair.  
  
''I wouldn't dream of making you wear anything horrible.'' Hermione said trying to supress a smile.  
  
Hermione and Ron entered the Gryffindor common room to find it relatively empty, apart from Harry and Ginny kissing on a sofa in front of the fire. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even notice Hermione and Ron walk through the portrait hole and come right up behind them.  
  
''When you've quite finished.'' Ron said, feeling very uncomfortable, seeing his sister and his best friend snogging on the sofa. Harry and Ginny sat up suddenly, both looking flushed, their lips bright red and swollen from kissing. ''Anyway Mione has some great news for you all.'' Ron said sarcastically, emphasising the word great and rolling his eyes towards Harry.  
  
''What is it Herm?'' Ginny asked excitedly.  
  
''There's going to be a Masquerade at Hogwarts, at the end of March.'' Ginny and Hermione both squealed in excitement, while Harry and Ron both groaned loudly in disappointment.  
  
''Oh well at least we don't have to find dates.'' Ron said quietly to Harry while the girls disscussed possible costumes.  
  
''Yeah, I suppose, but we have to dress up.'' Harry argued.  
  
''I know, knowing Mione, I'll end up dressed up as a house elf.'' Ron said darkly, making Harry smile imagining Ron dressed up as a house elf with big flappy ears.  
  
''What was that Ron, you want to dress up as a house elf.'' Hermione called, she had obviously heard, and as she winked at Ginny she answered. ''Well I think that is a great idea Ron, we'll go as a pair of house elves. I'll make the ears.'' Ron's eyes widened with shock, he'd really done it now.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
That night Ginny lay in bed awake, her head resting on Harry's chest his arm wrapped around her protectively. She traced patterns with her fingers delicately up and down Harry's chest, as she felt the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest as he slept.  
  
''You know that really tickles.'' Harry whispered softly, making Ginny jump.  
  
''I thought you were asleep.'' Ginny answered blushing.  
  
''How do you expect me to sleep with you doing that to me.'' Harryt asked reasonably as he pulled her hand towards his mouth and kisssed it before placing back on his chest. ''Don't stop.'' He said softly, as Ginny went to pull her hand away.  
  
''Harry?'' Ginny said, he could tell she was about to ask him something forcing him into a conversation when all he wanted was to feel her touch on his bare chest, sending shivers running through his veins, it was hard to concentrate when she was touching his bare skin.  
  
''Yeah Gin.'' Harry said sleepily.  
  
''What shall we dress as for the dance?''  
  
''I don't know Gin, you decide?'' Harry said, thinking that he would wear anything Ginny wanted him to, he'd probably even go naked if it made Ginny happy.  
  
''No Harry, I want you to chose something.'' Ginny insisted, the Weasley stubbornness kicking in.  
  
''I think that you should dress as an angel, because your as beautiful as an angel, and because you are my angel Gin, always and forever my angel.'' Harry said softly to her, as he ran his fingers through her soft hair, her hair always amazed him, it looked so soft and shiny all the time, it had been his deepest desire at one time to just touch her hair, and now he could he could touch it whenever he wanted to.  
  
''I love you so much, you know if Ron could hear you now, he'd have a fit.'' Ginny said giggling.  
  
''Why's that then?'' Harry asked indignantly.  
  
''Because you're being so sweet and caring and nice, Ron wouldn't expect a man to be able to be that sensitive. He definately can't be.'' Ginny explained.  
  
''Oh but I'm not, only with you my angel, you bring out the best in me. Anyway you haven't heard Ron when he's with 'Mione'.'' Harry said cheekily.  
  
''Oh and you have?'' Ginny asked unbelievingly.  
  
''As a matter of fact I have.'' Harry said smugly, smoothing Ginny's hair. ''I snuck up on them both once, something that I'll never want to do again.''  
  
''Why?''  
  
''They have nicknames for each other Gin.'' Harry said smiling, but Ginny looked confused.  
  
''You have a nickname for me.'' Ginny said, not sure where this was going.  
  
''But that is justified, you are an angel, you're as beautiful as an angel, as caring and as sweet. Therefore you are my angel, my guardian angel. But those two are just ridiculous.'' Harry said as he absent mindedly, stroked Ginny's cheek with his thumb.  
  
''What are their nicknames?'' Ginny asked, wickedly.  
  
''Ron is Snugglebunny and Hermione is Lovekitty.'' Harry said, bursting into fits of hysterical laughter. Ginny just groaned and started laughing right along with Harry, which they continued doing for a very long time, they even started using the nicknames for each other, causing them to laugh even more.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Hermione and Ginny sat alone one evening in Hermione's room, talking while Harry and Ron, were in the common room talking about Quidditch with Dean, Seamus and Neville. Ginny was finding it hard to look Hermione in the eye after the whole Lovekitty thing, but she managed to restrain her laughter.  
  
''So what are you and Ronniekins going as?'' Ginny asked casually, as she sat filing her nails on the sofa by the fireplace.  
  
''I think we are going as Sandy and Danny from Grease.'' Hermione explained.  
  
''Oh that film, we saw at your house, they are cute. You and Ron will be great.'' Ginny gushed. ''What does Ron have to say about it?'' Ginny asked cautiously, thinking that they had probably had a few rows about it.  
  
''Well actually he still thinks he's going as a house elf, so he'll be happy to be going as anything else after that.'' Hermione said mischievously.  
  
''Good plan.''  
  
''Thanks, what about you and lover boy?'' Hermione asked smiling.  
  
''Well I asked Harry what he thought, and he said I should definately go as an angel, because I am his angel.'' Ginny said shyly.  
  
''Awww that's so sweet. I never knew Harry had a romantic side.'' Hermione gushed. ''But what about Harry what's he doing?''  
  
''He doesn't he said it's only with me and that I bring out the best in him. I don't know what he can dress as though, what would pair up with an angel?'' Ginny asked sounding exasperated, she had clearly been giving this alot of thought.  
  
''How about a devil.'' Hermione suggested. ''I know they don't exactly pair up but hey, opposites attract, just look at me and Ron.''   
  
''That's a brilliant idea Herm, thanks so much, I am going to get Harry, we can start making our costumes now. Shall I tell Ron to get back here because he needs to make his ears.'' Ginny said laughing as she rushed away.  
  
''Yeah thanks Gin.'' Hermione called after her, giggling to herself imagining Ron wearing only a tea towel.   
  
*****************************************************************  
  
''Gilbert, what exactly are you trying to say?'' Voldemort shouted in the cool air of the dungeons, in a huge house.  
  
''Master....they're........they're awake.'' Gilbert stuttered.  
  
''What do you mean they are awake, that spell was meant to be rare, so rare that no counter curse could be found.'' Voldemort spat. ''We searched through thousands of books looking for it before we found it.''  
  
''There was another book master.....at.....at Hogwarts.'' Gilbert muttered quietly, not wanting to anger Voldemort any more.  
  
''That muggle loving old fool, I'll get Albus Dumbledore for this.'' Voldemort cried as he started pacing back and forth the dungeons.  
  
''It........it.......wasn't him sir....it was Potter and his friends.''  
  
''Potter, that boy, for too long has he disrupted my plans, he must be disposed of, I'll get him this time.'' Voldemort said as he sank down into his high backed leather chair, thinking of a plan to finally get Harry Potter out of his way once and for all.  
  
Harry sat up abruptly, in a cold sweat, clutching his scar in agony.   
  
''Oh God, he knows it was me. He wants me.'' Harry said to Ginny who had sat up next to him. Picturing the high backed chair that Volemort was sitting in, in his dream, and the man who knelt on the floor in front of him, a man that looked vaguely familiar to Harry, the way he held himself and his frame. But they were slipping away from Harry, like grains of sand in the wind, and he couldn't remember the man, he was slipping away faster and faster until he was gone. Harry made up his mind to see Dumbledore in the morning.  
  
(A.N Heys guys thanks for reviewing my story so far, the Masquerade next chapter!!!! Who is that man??? MMMMM I wonder. Please review and let me know what you think of this chappie. Awww ickle Snugglbunny as a house elf. Thanks to all of you guys ice princess12 x x x x x x x x x)  
  
(I just deleted all of the other chapters from this story, what an idiot oh well at least I saved this one first. Sorry about not making Dumbledore too wise but hey I'm not wise so how can I be expected to write wise things, and to hahero01(?) I know exactly how you feel I'm starting to miss school, and I've been off since June) 


	21. THE MASQUERADE

CHAPTER 21  
  
THE MASQUERADE  
  
''So what did Dumbledore say about the dream then?'' Ron asked anxiously.  
  
''He said that he was prepared for this to happen, and that it was only a matter of time before Voldemort found out it was me that found out about the counter curse.'' Harry explained, to Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who had all gathered in HGinny's arry and room to hear the news.  
  
''But it wasn't you it was me.'' Ginny protested angrily.  
  
''Yes Gin, but the less people who know about that the better, you'll only be in more danger if he finds out it was you. He's going to come after me sooner or later, and now its just sooner rather than later.'' Harry said as he held Ginnys hand tightly.  
  
''Aren't you afraid Harry?'' Hermione asked unbelievingly.  
  
''Not really Dumbledore says theres no way that Voldemort or his Death Eaters will be able to get into Hogwarts so I should be fine.'' Harry said hopefully. ''There are loads of wards around the school to stop things like this happening.''  
  
''But, theres supposed to be a Death Eater here at Hogwarts already, remember the person who attacked Neville and the others.'' Hermione argued.  
  
''Dumbledore said that they wouldn't be as stupid to attack me right under his nose.''  
  
''Harry, the person attacked Neville and the others under his nose, and didn't get caught. What makes you think that this will be any different?'' Hermione persisted, not able to believe that Harry was being so narrow minded after all that he had been through the previous years.  
  
''Because when they were attacked they were alone, and I am not going to be alone am I? You can all be like my personal body guards.''  
  
''Honestly Harry, do you really think we will be able to do anything, and what if he lures you out like last time.'' Ginny said impatiently.  
  
''That is why Dumbledore has suggested that I start up Occlumency lessons again, with Proffessor Golding.'' Harry ssaid, pleased that he wasn't going to have to spend anymore time alone in the dungeons with Snape.  
  
''Well at least thats something.'' Hermione sighed defeated.  
  
''Yeah and I'll get a chance to ask her about Sirius.'' Harry stated happily.  
  
''What about Sirius?'' Ron asked confused.  
  
''Oh I didn't tell you did I, well when I went to see her about more spells for the DA, she gave me my mothers scrapbook from their last year at school and it had pictures of Proffessor Golding and Sirius together in it.'' Harry said as he passed the book from the side of his bed to Ron and Hermione who studied it thoughtfully.  
  
''Wow, I never would've guessed. Did she say anything to you about it?'' Ron asked.  
  
''No, I'm going to ask her about it when my Occlumency lessons start up after the exams.'' Harry said cheerfully, hoping to hear more stories about the Marauders time at Hogwarts. ''So are you all ready for the Masquerade?'' Harry asked changing the subject, he sensed that Hermione was about to launch into full lecture mode.  
  
''Yeah, at least I'm not going as Dobby's much larger brother.'' Ron sighed, although he smiled at Hermione and winked.  
  
''So what are you going as?'' Harry asked curiously.  
  
''We are going as Danny and Sandy from Grease.'' Hermione said brightly. ''You know the film we watched at my house.  
  
''Oh yeah I remember, well its better than a house elf.'' Harry said to Ron. ''Me and Gin are going as a devil and an angel.'' Harry added happily, he had had a lot of fun making his costume with Ginny and he thought it looked quite good on him, even if he did say so himself.  
  
''I know.'' Hermione said. ''Ginny told me, I can't wait, it's going to be so much fun.''   
  
*************************************************************  
  
The night of the Masquerade finally came around and as it was a Saturday night, Harry and Ron hadn't seen Hermione and Ginny for most of the day, as they had inssisted that they needed to get ready. Harry spent the day with Ron, discussing what they could possibly be doing that would require so much time. Ron had come up with several possibilities, that Harry found highly unlikely, but he laughed along all the same.  
  
Harry stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom, dressed in his costume that consisted of a pair of black jeans, a tight red T-shirt and a long black cape, with red lining on the inside. He had charmed a pair of horns on to his head, and messed his usually messsy jet black hair up even more than it usually was. To finish the effect, he used a simple charm to change the colour of his eyes from a bright vivid green to deep, blood red. He turned round and inpsected his costume, with the mirror paying him compliments. ''You look very handsome dear.'' and ''Nice horns.''  
  
Meanwhile in the next room Ron was also standing in front of his mirror, checking out how he looked in a pair of tight black jeans and a tight black T-shirt. He had used liberal amounts of hair gel on his hair to get it the way that Danny wore his in Grease. His hair he had changed from red, to black to complete his look. The tight T-shirt that he wore, showed off nicely his long muscular arms, and his well defined chest. His mirror was a bit more complimentry than Harry's however saying things that made Ron blush a deep crimson, before he turned and walked over to the common room to meet his date, Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione and Ginny, were getting ready in the sixth year girls dormitory, along with Parvati and Lavender. They had all spent most of the day together gossiping and giving themselves mini makeovers. After spending half an hour more on their costumes Parvati and Lavender both left the common room to meet their Ravenclaw boyfriends in the Entrance Hall. Hermione had just finished curling her hair, even more than it usually was, to complete her new look. She was wearing very, tight black trousers with a tight black tube top and her curly brown hair had been dyed blonde temporarily. Her gold earings swung from her ears as she turned around to admire the costume, she slicked on some strawberry lipgloss and descended down the stairs into the common room were Ron was waiting for her.  
  
He looked up and saw her gliding down the stairs in ease, even though the shoes she was wearing had heels that were taller than any Ron had ever seen before. He walked over to her and stood before her, unable to speak, he didn't know what he was going to say, all reasonable thoughts had left his mind as he looked Hermione up and down appreciatively.  
  
''You look great Ron.'' Hermione said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them as they stared open mouthed at each other.  
  
''You too Mione, you look unbelievable.'' Ron whispered hoarsly, finding that somewhere on the short walk from the fireplace to the stairs he had lost his voice and was now finding it incredibly hard to speak normally. Hermione grinned at him and grabbed his hand in hers, pulling him out of the portrait hole. Leaving Harry standing alone in the common room, but he wasn't alone for long.  
  
Ginny was walking slowly down the girls staircase, the white dress she was wearing swaying as it moved with the pendulum motion of her hips. Her dress had silver thread embroidered through it that sparkled in the dancing firelight. A bright glowing halo had been conjured above her head and was emitting a soft white glow that lit up Ginny's soft, smooth hair that hung lose down her back. She smiled at Harry with her freshly glossed lips, as he walked over to her and kissed her hand.  
  
''My angel you look beautiful.'' Harry whispered as he pulled up from her hand and kissed her softly on the lips. ''Cherry lipgloss too, my favourite.'' He said as he smiled and pulled her closer to him for a more passionate embrace. At the very moment Ginny was really getting into the kiss there was two bright flashes of light and two loud clicking sounds. She blinked to try and make the balls of light that were dancing around in front of her eyes disappear, when she had regained her vision she turned around and saw Colin smiling before her.  
  
''What was that Col?'' Ginny asked half amused, half annoyed at her best friend for interrupting her when she was kissing Harry.  
  
''My new Polaroid Wizard camera.'' Colin explained as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. ''It takes wizard pictures instantly. Here you go.'' He said as he handed Ginny and Harry a picture each of themselves kissing passionately. Ginny smiled as she looked at herself kissing Harry it looked so natural and she could see that Harry was smiling as he kissed her. It was useful to look at yourself kissing from another persons point of view Ginny thought as she vanished the photo to her room with a simple spell. ''Come on then, we'd better go.'' Colin said hurridely as he grabbed his friend Dana's arm and pulled her out of the common room.  
  
Harry smiled at Ginny and took her hand in his and lead the way down to the Entrance Hall. When Harry got there he scanned the room for Danny and Sandy, but he couldn't see them anywhere although he did see, Draco and Pansy, dressed up as a Muggle Doctor and Nurse, Neville and Luna dresssed as a Policeman and a Thief. Colin Creevy and his friend Dana dressed as a cowboy and a cowgirl. There were also girls dressed up as the Weird Sisters, boys dressed as Vampires and Spiders and pirates. As Harry was looking around trying to pick out his friends the whole Entrance Hall filled with laughter as Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan walked down the stairs, with linked arms. They were both dressed up in flowery womens dresses, with curly blonde wigs and very bright red lipstick. Just as Harry was complinenting their dress sense, the doors to the Great Hall opened, and just as there was at the Yule ball, all of the house tables had been replaced by lots of smaller round tables. The hall was decorated with Gold and Silver streamers and ballons. There were flowers strewn across each of the small tables and at the side of the Hall was a buffet table, with drinks. The ceiling was starry and cloudless, and there were hundreds of floating candles above all of the tables. The girls gasped as the boys just looked on in amazement, then the music started and couples began to take to the dance floor, while others lingered around the punch bowl.  
  
As Harry and Ginny danced, he saw that even some of the teachers had dressed up for the occasion, Dumbledore had on the uniform of a Muggle soldier, camaflouge and all. Mcgonagall was dressed up in what looked like a Victorian maids dress, and Snape who had as usual made no effort to participate in the evening, just wore his usual plain black school robes. Harry looked around at all of the couples dancing on the floor and saw to his amusement that Malfoy was having problems with Pansy Parkinson, who was trying to get closer to him than he would've liked. He also noticed another couple who seemed to be older than the rest of the students. Proffessor Golding was dressed as an Egyptian Princess, and was covered in gold jewellry, her black hair shining underneath a golden crown, and she was dancing with a man dressed as a werewolf a man that Harry recognised as Remus Lupin. He was whispering excitedly to Proffessor Golding, who was smiling excitedly, her eyes sparkling with happiness.  
  
''Harry what are you looking at?'' Ginny said, noticing that Harry's focus was elsewhere, she turned and looked in the direction that Harry was looking in and saw Proffessor Golding. ''Oh not you as well.'' Ginny sighed, remembering Ron and Hermiones argument caused by Ron lusting over the teacher.  
  
''No, not her, I'm looking at the man she's dancing with.'' Harry stated impatiently. ''Do you recognise him?'' He asked Ginny, looking in to her bright green eyes.  
  
''No, why do you?'' She asked, puzzled.  
  
''Yeah, it's Lupin, he came dressed as a werewolf.'' Harry said smiling at the irony.  
  
''Oh yeah, that was brave of him, well at least he's not ashamed of it anymore.'' Ginny said absently as Harry twirled her around.  
  
''Angel, do mind if I go and talk to him for a second, I promise I'll be right back.'' Harry asked pleadingly.  
  
''Yeah sure, I promised Colin I'd have a dance with him anyway.'' Ginny said as she wandered through the crowd in search of a cowboy and girl. Harry walked slowly over to Lupin, dodging several couples who were dancing wildly on the dancefloor, and avoiding Dean and Seamus who had hitched up their dresses and were doing a sort of jig in the middle of the floor. As he got closer to the pair of teachers, neither were aware of his presence and he caught brief parts of their converstaion.  
  
''.......I don't know how he did it, but he did........''  
  
'' Has he woken up yet?....''  
  
''No............he's still unconcious...........has been for months''  
  
''Will he pull through?........''  
  
''...............I don't know.......''  
  
''Oh Harry.'' Proffessor Golding said suddenly as she saw Harry out of the corner of her eye. ''Great costume.''  
  
''Yeah thanks, you too.'' Harry replied, his mind reeling from the conversation he had overheard between the two old friends, who was unconcious? Was it the mystery attacker? Had Lupin caught him?  
  
''Hey Harry.'' Lupin said affectionately. ''Having fun?''   
  
''Yeah, loads thanks. How about you two?''   
  
''Yeah loads, who are you here with Harry?'' Lupin asked curiously, scanning the room to ssee if anyone looked like they were waiting for Harry.  
  
''Ginny, we've been going out for a few months now.'' Harry answered proudly.  
  
''Oh I'm glad to hear she doesn't think your gay anymore.'' Lupin said earning a questionning glance from Proffessor Golding and a grin from Harry. ''Well if you don't mind Harry I have a beautiful woman to dance with as I'm sure you do.'' He said as he waltzed off with Proffessor Golding.  
  
Harry wandered around the Great Hall searching for Ginny, he finally found her sitting at a table with Ron and Hermione, he decided not to say anything about the conversation he had heard between Proffessor Golding and Lupin, it was probably nothing anyway Harry told himself as he took as seat next to Ginny. They could have been talking about anyone, and although he repeatedly told himself this, it did nothing to settle the foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach. He sat at the table with his friends for a while, when a slow song came on, one that he wanted to dance with Ginny to, as he had asked requested the song especially for her.  
  
''Come on Lovekitty, lets dance.'' Harry said grinning wickedly at Ginny.  
  
''Sure Snugglebunny I'd love to.'' she replied laughing and the both walked away laughing, leaving Ron and Hermione sitting there totally shocked and embarassed.  
  
Harry lead Ginny on to the dance floor where a slow song had just started, he held Ginny closley to him and she rested her head on his shoulder as the sstarted to turn in time with the music.  
  
*'I'lll be your dream   
  
I'll be your wish   
  
I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be your hope  
  
I'll be your love  
  
Be everything that you need  
  
Harry held Ginny closer in his arms, thinking how true the words to the song were for him, he'd be whatever Ginny needed him to be for her. He smelt the scent of lavender in Ginny's soft shiny hair, that never ceased to amaze him and sighed contently.  
  
I'll love you more with every breath  
  
Truly Madly Deeply do  
  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
  
Because I'm counting on a new beginning  
  
A reason for living  
  
A deeper meaning yeah.  
  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
  
I wanna stay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me.*  
  
''This is our song Ginny my angel.'' Harry whispered to her softly as she looked up into his eyes. ''Everytime you hear it, I want you to remember how much I love you and how I always want to be with you.'' he finished softly, as she leaned up and kissed him, they stayed that way until the end of the song, not breaking away from each others embrace until the song had ended.  
  
Meanwhile Ron and Hermione sat quietly at one of the small candlelit tables, watching the couples dancing happily, and laughing at Dean and Seamus who had started slow dancing with each as well.  
  
''Those two better watch out, before long everyone will think they're both gay and they'll never be able to get a girl.'' Ron said as he laughed with Hermione at the expense of hiss fellow Gryffindors and team members.  
  
''What like you and Harry? Remember when me and Gin caught you two talking to each other saying how much you loved each other? What was all that about?'' Hermione asked giggling at the memory.  
  
''Oh God, I thought you'd forgotten about all that. Harry and me were just well...... he was pretending to be and I was pretending to be Ginny and we were just saying what we wanted you two to say to us.'' Ron explained sheepishly, a dark blush creeping across his face.  
  
''Oh so that's what all that was about, I was a bit worried that you actually were gay.'' Hermione said seriously. ''Imagine that we would have never have gotten together.''  
  
''Mione, why would I want Harry when I could have the most beautiful girl in the world?'' Ron whispered to Hermione as her gazed deeply into her deep brown eyes.  
  
''Do you mean that?'' she whispered back.  
  
''You know I do. I love you.''  
  
''I love you too Ron.''  
  
''Now I'm not very good at this but do you think that you would......will you dance with me Mione?'' Ron asked shyly as he extended his hand forward for Hermione.  
  
''I would love to.'' she answered happily, as they walked out on to the dancefloor, where Ron held Hermione close to him, her head resting against his chest as they danced slowly to the music. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he placed his tightly around her waist, so that everypart of their bodies were touching. Ron smiled happily as he breathed in the scent of Hermione's hair. She was perfect.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
After the Masquerade had finished and everybody in the castle had long ssince gone to bed, Destiny Golding and Remus Lupin, were still wide awake, whispering to each other in the empty Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.  
  
''Is there anything I can do to help.'' Destiny asked anxiously.  
  
''No, nothing now, not until he wakes up.'' Lupin stated grimly. ''If he ever does.''  
  
''I want to see him.'' she insisted, her face set like stone, a look of grim determination on her face.  
  
''Lets go then.'' Lupin said, resigning to the fact that she wouldn't change her mind, he remembered the same stubborn streak from her time at Hogwarts, the smae streak she shared with Sirius.  
  
With a flash of green light from the fireplace, the two figures from the Dark Arts classroom vanished into the green flames, leaving behind, small green embers in the dying flames.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Ginny sat in the Great Hall at a small desk, staring down at the paper in front of her. Defence Against the Dark Arts, one of her best subjects. She looked around at all of the fifth year students sitting in the Great Hall, sweltering in the heat of a surprisingly hot day in May. The OWL's had started and Ginny Weasley was experiencing her first exam, she was thankful that it was subject that she was actually good at, for her first one, that way she'd be more relaxed going into the next one that day which was Transfiguration. The practical part of the Defence Against the Drak Arts exam would be held on another day, but for now it was the theory part of the exam. Ginny looked down once again at the question in front of her. 'Name the five types of defence shields that can be conjured and put them in order of strenght the weakest first.' Ginny knew the answer to this question, it was easy, but for some reason she just couldn't seem to concentrate, some reason that had messy black hair, green eyes and glasses.   
  
Harry's Magical Maintenence class was also in the Great Hall with them, as there were only nine students in the class. Harry was staring intently at his exam paper, his brow furrowed in concentration, and Ginny just couldn't stop staring at him, he looked up from his paper as though he felt Ginny's gaze penetrating him, their eyes met and he flashed her a smile before returning to his work. Her mother's image flashed before her eyes and she imagined the telling off she'd get if she failed one of her best subject's, so she put her quill to parchment and began scribbling away.  
  
After the exam ended Ginny waited around in the Entrance Hall for Harry and Ron with Hermione who had just returned from her Arithmancy exam that had been held in the Arithmancy classroom.  
  
''How'd it go Herm?'' Ginny asked as Hermione approached her.  
  
''Oh it was good, I think I did well. How about yours?'' Hermione replied.  
  
''It was ok, I couldn't concentrate too well, Harry was in there.'' Ginny said sheepishly.  
  
''At least, he'll only be in one of your exams, Ron's in most of mine, but I try to forget about him.'' Hermione stated, as the doors to the Great Hall opened once again and the nine Magical Maintenence sstudents exited the Hall. Harry and Ron walked straight over to Hermione and Ginny, where Ron kissed Hermione on the cheek briefly and Harry kissed Ginny very briefly on the lips.  
  
''That was easy.'' Ron said happily as he pulled Hermione closer to him for a proper kiss.  
  
''Speak for yourself.'' Harry said miserably, ''For some reason I couldn't seem to concentrate properly.'' he said raising his eyebrows at Ginny who smiled back. Ron just looked over at them and rolled his eyes.  
  
''Well I'm off to the Library I have some last minute revision for Charms to do.'' Ginny admitted as she started walking to the Library.  
  
''What've we got next Ron?'' Harry asked half-heartedly.  
  
''Potions.'' came the miserable reply from Ron.  
  
''Great, well we'd better go and study too.'' Harry said as he half-dragged Ron to the Library, to try and catch up with Hermione and Ginny who had rushed off ahead.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The exams passed in a blur of last minute studying and parchment for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who were all relieved when they had sat their last exam and could properly relax for the first time in weeks. There was a trip to Hogsmeade planned for the fifth years and above to celebrate the end of the exams. The younger years still weren't allowed to go because the culprits of the attack at the beginning of the year still hadn't been caught.   
  
As Harry and Ginny strolled hand in hand into the village of Hogsmeade, followed by Ron and Hermione who had hung back a bit, for more privacy. Harry realised, that he could quite happily spend every day for the rest of his life holding hands with Ginny Weasley. They all went to the Three Broomstsicks and had a few butterbeers, to relax, and chatted for a few hours before heading back up to the castle in the evening ready for dinner.  
  
''I better go and arrange my Occlumency lessons with Proffessor Golding soon.'' Harry said as he pushed his plate away from him after finishing his dinner.  
  
''Yeah, I think you should go sooner rather than later though.'' Hermione said.  
  
''Actually I think I'll go now, I just saw her leave. I'll meet you three back at the rooms.''  
  
''Ok then, see you later babe.'' Ginny called as Harry walked out of the hall, blowing a kiss to her.  
  
Harry walked, the familiar steps to his Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, in silence and upon reaching the room, found that the door saw slightly ajar. leaning closer to the door Harry could hear the voice of Proffessor Golding talking excitedly to a man, with a calm voice, the voice of Proffessor Lupin.  
  
''.......So he's woken up?........''  
  
''....Yeah, only took him a few months.......''  
  
''.....Now we'll get some answers........''  
  
''........Are we going to tell anyone....''  
  
''No......not yet, not until we're sure....''  
  
''....I understand.......''  
  
Harry heard footsteps approaching the door, so he pulled away quickly and ran, he didn't stop running until he reached the rooms. What were they talking about? Was it the same man as last time? Did this have anything to do with the order? Did Dumbledore know? Harry's mind spun with a million unanswered questions, whatever it was had to be good right?, they sounded so excited when they spoke. They must've caught the attacker and knocked him out and only now he's coming around. Yes, Harry thought, that'll be it. He decided to say nothing to Hermione, Ron or Ginny, they'd only worry.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Over the next couple of week Harry noticed that all of the leon had gotten a lot easier, and that a lot less homework was given out. Nick's lessons however had gone from doing the absolute minimum level of work to doing absolutely no work at all. It was in one Magical Maintenance lesson that Harry found himself dozing of slightly as Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville were having a particularly uninteresting conversation about the exams.   
  
The bell to signify the end of class souned suddenly and shocked Harry out of his nap so suddenly that he jumped out of his chair and fell on to the floor.   
  
''Harry would you mind staying behind to see me please?'' Nick asked as Harry picked himself up off the floor, scowling at Ron who was laughing uncontrollably.  
  
''Yeah sure.'' Harry replied. ''I'll meet you later.'' he added to Ron in a surly voice.  
  
Ron left the classroom along with all of the other seven boys that attended the class, leaving Harry alone with Nick.  
  
''So what did you want to see me about Nick?'' Harry asked confidantly.  
  
''Oh, I'll get to that in a minute, here hold this for me please.'' Nick siad as he handed Harry a blank piece of parchment. Harry took hold of one end of the parchment and Nick kept hold of the other they stayed this way for about a minute, Harry was starting to get supicious, and just as he was about to let the parchment go and walk out of the classsroom, he felt the familiar tugging sensation, like a hook pulling him forward from behind his navel.  
  
(A.N - Who on earth are Destiny and Remus talking about? Sorry to leave you on a bit of a cliffy, but it's more fun this way isn't it???? I promise I'll update soon, I want to try and get this story finished before the 23rd, because I'm going away for a week. What do you think? Hahero01 - I know when I'm there I can't wait to get out, but then in the holidays it is so boring I want to go back, but I know when I'm back I'll be desperate to get out again, coz I'll have less time for fanfic coz I'm starting in Year 12.)  
  
P.S The song Harry and Ginny were dancing to was Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden. 


	22. REBELLION

CHAPTER 22  
  
REBELLION  
  
Harry hit the ground, and fell forward onto the cold, damp stone floor of an underground room, the piece of parchment laying on the floor next to him, he reached out to touch the parchment, hoping that it would transport him back to Hogwarts as the Triwizard cup had done in his fourth year, but nothing happened, he still remained on the cold, hard floor, breathing in the damp smell. Harry stood up and spun around upon hearing a noise in the corner of the room, he could just about make out the tall, looming figure of his Magical Maintenence teacher.  
  
''Where are we?'' Harry asked nastily, ''What do you think you are doing?''  
  
''This is what you get for falling asleep in my lesson Potter.'' Nick said in a cold unforgiving voice, that was nothing like the voice he possessed at Hogwarts. ''You are in a dungeon, awaiting the Dark Lords presence, so I suggest you watch your self.'' Harry stared unbelievingly at the man that he had trusted and befriended, not able to believe that he would sell him to Voldemort.  
  
''I trusted you, Dumbledore trusted you, and this is how you repay our trust.'' Harry spat venomously. ''What are you getting out of all this?'' he asked nastily.  
  
''Just the satisfaction of watching you die, and the trust and gratitude of the most powerful wizard in history.'' Nick replied spitefully.  
  
''Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard in history, and I can tell you, you have definately lost his trust completely.''  
  
''Nice sentiments Potter, forgive me though if I beg to differ.'' A cold, calculating voice filled the air, and Nick who had been standing proudly in front of Harry, now fell to his knees and crawled forward to kiss the hem of his master robes. Harry scar that had been aching ever since they entered the dungeon now exploded with pain. ''Not even Dumbledore can save you now Potter.'' Voldemort said icily as he conjured a chair out of nowhere and magically bound Harry to it, before taking his wand and handing it to the Death Eater standing to his right. ''Now Harry Potter I wonder if you could give me any information about Dumbledores secret organisation. Although it can't be that secret if I know about it.''  
  
''In your dreams.'' Harry spat angrily.  
  
''Very well, have it your way. Crucio.'' Voldemort raised his wand and aimed the curse almost lazily on Harry, and watched him writhe and scream in pain, as every nerve in his body felt as though it were on fire. The Death Eater to Voldemorts right, twitched and moved around as he looked on. He was wearing a silver mask, whereas all the other Harry had seen wore masks of white. Voldemort dropped his wand and the curse ended, although every inch of Harry's body ached, and his throat was hoarse from all the screaming. ''Do you think you're ready to tell me now?'' Voldemort asked, knowing that Harry would never tell, he just wanted the pleasure of hurting him before he disposed of him.''  
  
''Never.'' Harry croaked.  
  
''When will you learn Potter, Crucio.'' Harry felt the whole, hit of the curse once again, as he jerked violently in his chair, the chains he was held with cutting into him as he jerked against them. He was screaming so loudly that he couldn't even hear himself anymore, he felt himself sinking deeper and deeper into darkness and pain, when the curse stopped, he felt relief wash over him as the sharp pain vanished and a dull throb was left in every single nerve ending in his body, it took him a few minutes to regain his vision properly. ''I am going to leave now Potter, to give you awhile to think about the information that you will tell me on my next visit. Don't try anything funny there is a guard on the other side of the door.'' Voldemort said as he walked calmly out of the dungeon that only a minute before had been filled with Harry's agonised screams. The door slammed shut behind him, and Harry was left alone in darkness, with only his thoughts and the pain in his body to keep him company.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Dumbledore sat in his office, deep in discussion with Proffessor Destiny Golding, when a flustered looking Proffessor Mcgonagall burst in to the office unannounced. Her hair was falling in lose starnds out of her usually tight bun and her eyes were rimmed with red.  
  
''Albus, the Portkey alarm has been activated. A portkey has been activated in Hogwarts.''  
  
''Where was the portkey activated Minerva?'' Dumbledore said firmly, abandoning the cup of tea that he had been sipping from.  
  
''The Magical Maintenence classroom, and two people have left the school.'' Mcgonagall said, her face grim.  
  
''Harry.'' Proffesor Golding said suddenly. ''He said he was going to come by my office after Magical Maintenence for his lesson, I waited but he didn't show I thought he'd just forgotten.'' Golding said nervously.  
  
''How long ago was the Portkey activated?'' Dumbledore asked calmly.  
  
''About half an hour ago.'' Mcgonagall answered gravely.  
  
''Do you know where it was going to?''  
  
''No, it wasn't a registered portkey. But I can try and find out.'' Mcgonagall answered.  
  
''Right, go now, and hurry.'' Dumbledore said as Mcgonagall ran out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
''Is there anything I can do Proffessor?'' Destiny Golding asked as she wrung her hands nervously in her lap. ''Anything, I need to do something.''  
  
''Of course, go and get Ron, Hermione and Ginny Weasley and take them to your office and explain to them that Harry has been taken. Don't let them out of your sight they'll only try to go after him.'' Dumbledore warned as Destiny stood up and started across to the door. ''And I'll go and help Minerva, we need to get to him quickly.''  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Harry didn't know how long he had been sitting alone in the dungeons, all he knew was that it was long enough for the pain in his body to start to ebb slowly away. His head lolled to the side, as though the shear strain of keeping it upright was to much effort for him. The darkness surrounded him, and in a way it comforted Harry to acknowledge it's presnce around him, like a blanket. Thoughts and feelings raced through Harry's head, one thought in particular. Ginny Weasley's face kept flashing in front of his eyes, Harry remembered everything they had done together, the Masquerade, every night that he spent with her held closely in his arms, every kiss they had ever shared, every hug, every touch. They all flashed in front of his eyes, he half smiled at them, until he started to realise that he wasn't going to get out of here alive, he would never be able to see Ginny again, he'd never be able to hold her in his arms, never be able to smell the soft scent of her hair, or feel its silky texture on his fingertips. Never be able to kiss her soft lips again and tatse her cherry lipgloss, never hear her laugh happily as he chased her around the bedroom, never hear her sigh softly in her sleep. He'd never get to do any of those things, he was going to die, alone in a dark dungeon strapped to a chair, not getting one last smile from his true love. Harry felt the tears pour down his cheeks and did nothing to stop them, he just let them fall, he didn't care who saw him, why should he care, when all he wanted in the world was the one thing he was about to lose forever.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Destiny Golding approached the portrait of the Fat Lady, her walk to Gryffindor tower, a blur in her memory. What were they doing to Harry now? Was he even still alive? She braced herself for the worst, although she hoped with her all her heart that he was ok. 'He's tough' she told herself firmly, drying her eyes before stepping through the portrait hole. 'just like his father and godfather.'  
  
''Proffessor Golding. What are you doing here?'' Ron asked, as he saw her walk through the portrait hole and in to the centre of the common room, to stand before him.  
  
''Ron, I need you, Hermione and Ginny to come to my office please.'' she said trying to keep her voice steady, and her emotions in check.  
  
''Sure. What do you need us for?'' Ron asked as he stood up from his seat, accompanied by Hermione and an anxious looking Ginny.  
  
''Just come to my office please.'' she asked again as she turned to walk back out through the portrait once again.  
  
The walk to the Defence Against the Dark Arts office was spent in complete silence, with Hermione and Ginny, giving each other questionning glances and Ron walking silently behind them Proffessor Golding lead the way, mentally going over everything she needed to tell them in her head. They reached the office and Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat down in the three seats that were placed in front of Proffessor Goldings desk, waiting expectantly for her to give them a full explanation. She sat down in her office chair and steepled her fingers together under her chin, and gave them all a sad glance before she started to talk.  
  
''Now, I'm not quite sure that I am going to be the right person to tell you all this but it needs to be done.'' she started nervously, her own emotions creepoing up on her and threatening to spill at any second.  
  
''It's about Harry isn't it?'' Ginny asked almost calmly. ''Why else would you need to see me, Ron and Hermione.''  
  
''Yes it is.'' Destiny answered sadly, grateful to Ginny for getting it out. She looked around all of their worried faces. ''He has been taken by portkey. We suspect to Voldemort.''   
  
''By who? Who took him?'' Ginny asked rising out of her seat, as though she were about to go and track him down.  
  
''Nick Gilbert, the Magical Maintenence teacher.'' Destiny answered sadly, as a lone tear fell down her cheek. ''There's nothing that you can do now, Dumbledores trying to find him at this very moment, just sit down.''   
  
''But........but I.......I........have to.......I love him.'' Ginny said as she broke down into tears in her brothers arms, she fell into his lap and cried into his shirt, inconsolably. Ron hugged her close to him and whispered comforting words to her as he gave Hermione a worried look. ''I can't.....lose..him.......Ron I can't.....lose him now. Please God........let him be alright..........let him..come...back to...me.''  
  
''That bastard, I can't believe I left Harry alone with him.'' Ron said angrily to himself as he held Ginny tighter.  
  
''Look Ron, It wasn't your fault he would've got Harry anyway, just like he got Neville.'' Hermione said placing a comforting hand on Rons arm.  
  
''But we trusted him Mione, we liked him.'' Ron said angrily a single tear rolling down his cheek, despite his anger.  
  
''So did Dumbledore, people make mistakes, it wasn't your fault, it was no-ones fault.'' Hermione reassured Ron as she too started to cry. Ron reached out his free arm and pulled Hermione into a tight hug along with his sister, as Ron swore to himself that he would kill the bastard who betrayed him and Harry.  
  
Destiny Golding just looked down, studying her desk as though it were the most fascinating thing she had ever seen, trying to hide the tears that had started falling down her face. 'Sirius, we need you.' she thought silently to herself. 'I wish you were here.'  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Dumbledore and Mcgonagall worked flat out, trying to do anything that would enable them to find out where the portkey had gone, and where Harry was now.  
  
''Have you found anything yet, Minerva?'' Dumbledore asked, across the Magical Maintenence lab, where they were searching for any evidence that would help them find out where Harry had gone to.  
  
''Not yet. Have you?'' Mcgonagall called back.  
  
''No, but I'm going to keep on searching until I find something, anything that will tell me where he is.'' Dumbledore answered, the ever present twinkle in his eye, seemed to have been extinguished.  
  
''Oh Albus, will he be ok?''  
  
''I hope so Minerva, I hope so.''  
  
****************************************************************  
  
''Well done Gilbert, very good job.'' Voldemort said, in a pleased voice.  
  
''Thank......thank you master.'' Gilbert answered happily.  
  
''Now for your reward. You shall be the one to help me make Potter's last minutes alive, very unpleasant for him.'' Voldemort said this as though he were giving someone the treat of a lifetime.  
  
''Thank you...so much master.'' Gilbert replied gratefully. The Death Eater with the silver mask looked on silently, he seemed to be Voldemort's second in command, he was the leader of the Death Eaters, and his silver mask glinted in the fire light as he loomed over Gilbert ominously.   
  
''Well then, lets go and visit Potter one last time before we give him exactly what he deserves.'' Voldemort laughed, a sound that seemed to crack the very air surrounding them, his red eyes glinting maliciously, the laughter raking from him, making the skin on Gilbert's neck raise up in goosebumps.  
  
  
  
Voldemort and the Death Eater in silver, walked slowly down the many stone steps to the dungeons, followed by Gilbert, who held his wand out ready, anticipating what was to come   
  
Harry sat up suddenly as he heard the heavy dungeon door and three sets of footsteps enter in to the dungeon, and the dull thud of the door as it shut tightly behind them. A sense of dread filled Harry, he knew what was coming next, it was either his death or more excruciating torture, and right now he would prefer the first option.  
  
''Well Potter, have you thought of any information that I might find useful.'' Voldemort asked coldly, not caring if harry had any or not, he wa going to die either way.  
  
''Why actually yes I have thought of quite a few things I think you really need to know.'' Harry replied innocently and sincerely.  
  
''I'm glad you've seen sense, defying me will only get you killed. What are these things that I need to know?'' Voldemort asked impatiently.  
  
''Well first off, red eyes really don't suit you, secondly you really should learn some manners, I have been really uncomfortable sitting here, I only hope you don't treat all your guests this way. And lastly you really should think about cleaning your teeth or fangs, whatever you call those things, because your breath really smells. Hasn't anyone ever told you.'' Harry said, thinking that if he was going to die he may as well have some fun first. He wasn't even afraid of Voldemort anymore.  
  
''YOUR CHEEK WILL GET YOU NOWHERE FAST POTTER.'' Voldemort screamed at Harry, it was the first and the last time anybody would ever think about insulting Lord Voldemort, after watching Voldemort and Gilbert both simultaneously hold Harry under the Crucatius curse for quarter of an hour, without stopping. As the sound of screaming escalated to a pitch that was unbearable, Voldemort let the curse drop and watched happily as Harry lay on his side, still magically bound to the chair that had toppled over when his jerking had become too violent for it to stay upright successfully.  
  
When Harry regained consiousness, he felt a breath of fresh air bursting through his lungs, and for one wild moment he thought he was free, that he had escaped somehow or that he had been rescued. But he opened his eyes and saw that infact he was still tied to the same chair, only now he was outside and sitting in the centre of a huge circle of Death Eaters, and standing right in front of him was Voldemort grinning maniacally. Harry tasted blood on his lip and accirately assumed that Voldemort and his Death Eaters had been having some fun with him while he was unconscious.  
  
The circle of Death Eaters surrounding Harry moved in closer and clsoer to him on Voldemorts command until they were standing only five feet away from him.  
  
''Well well Potter, I finally have you right where I want you and no-ones here to save you this time, no parents, no Godfather, no Dumbledore you really are all alone.'' Voldemort said as he moved in closer and closer to Harry until he was only inches away from his face. ''Your going to die all by yourself.'' Harry moved his head as far away from Voldemorts face that he could possibly go, being still bound to the chair, and grimaced.  
  
''I see you didn't take my advice about your teeth.'' Harry said, his voice hoarse from the screaming.  
  
''It's amazing how you still have the nerve to answer back after what I have done to you.'' Voldemort said darkly, as he stepped back to his place in the circle, the Death Eater in the silver mask, twitching, shifting from foot to foot, holding something in his hand, concealed by his black cloak, catching his attention only briefly. ''Unfortunately I am tired of playing your games Potter.'' Voldemort said as he rasied his wand level with Harry's chest. ''Do you have any last words?''  
  
''Yeah, Fuck you.'' Harry shouted as he prepared himelf for the inevitable green flash that was soon to take every breath out of his body, leaving him sitting motionless in the chair.  
  
''Avada.....''   
  
At that moment the Death Eater in the silver mask, broke out of the circle with a single piece of parchment in his hand, dodging flashes of red and green light from the others wands, he raced to Harrys side and forced the parchment into Harry's hand, just as a stunning spell hit him square in the back. The familiar tugging sensation behind Harrys navel pulled him and the rebellious Death Eater forward away from the circle of Death Eaters, just as a flash of green light singed the tips of Harry's hair. The images of the Death Eaters fading out of sight and the sound of Voldemorts angry screams dissolving in Harry's surroundings, as the portkey took him home, back to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry felt the chair hit the hard castle floor as he finally reached Hogwarts, he looked around and saw that he was in the Magical Maintenence classroom, and laying at his feet was the Death Eater in the silver mask who had risked his own life to save Harry. The Death Eater whose mask had slipped revealing a hooked nose, and a strand of jet black greasy hair.  
  
''Snape?''  
  
(A.N Thanks for reviewing guys, I'm sorry if this is a bit of a cliffie but at least you know that Harry is safe. Review please to let me know what ya'll think thank you. Thanks love ya'll loads ice princess12. Only a few more chappie's to go, then we are on to story number two.)  
  
(hahero01 - I know my parents drive me crazy too, but I promise I won't stop just because I'm going into year 12, I'm definatey doing all three stories that I have planned and possibly a marauders story after that too.) 


	23. YOU SAID WHAT?

CHAPTER 23  
  
YOU SAID WHAT?  
  
''Harry.'' he looked around and saw Proffessor Mcgonagall and Dumbledore rushing towards him. ''How did you get back?'' Mcgonagall asked as she surveyed Harry through, tear stained eyes. She looked down to where the headmaster was looking.  
  
''I should have known.'' Dumbledore said fondly. ''Minerva please inform Poppy that Mr Potter and Severus will be there shortly.'' he asked firmly as Mcgonagll rushed of to the Hospital Wing.  
  
''Snape. Snape risked his life for me?'' Harry aked unbelievingly. ''But....but I thought he hated me.''  
  
''True Mr Potter, Severus isn't overly fond of you, just as he wasn't overly fond of your father or his friends.''  
  
''Then why did he save me? Why did he risk his life for me?'' Harry asked, the pain of the curses he had been hit by, worsening with all the new information he was trying to take on.  
  
''Because Mr Potter, doing what is right isn't always easy, despite Severus's feelings for you and your father, he knew it was the right thing to do to save you even though it wasn't the easiest.'' Dumbledore explained, as he released Harry from the chair that he had been bound to for what felt like a lifetime.  
  
''Oh'' was all Harry could manage as a reply, he knew Severus worked for the order and was one of Dumbledore's most trusted friends, but he honestly didn't expect Snape to be so brave and selfless. ''Is Ginny alright, and Ron and Hermione?'' Hary asked changing the subject, as he really didn't know what to say to Dumbledore after his speech. Dumbledore seemed to understand and allowed the topic to be changed.  
  
''I will inform your friends as soon as I escort you to the Hospital Wing, I shouldn't imagine you'd be up to walking if Voldemort has been up to his usual tricks again.'' Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
''Thanks sir.'' Harry said gratefully as Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and levitated Harry to the Hospital Wing on the stretcher.  
  
''From what I hear Mr Weasley would have earned himself a lifetime of detentions, under normal circumstances with the language he was using.'' Dumbledore explained as he walked to the Hospital Wing with Harry floating in front of him. Harry grinned, despite the agonising pain he felt everytime he moved, typical Ron.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Harry blinked his eye repeatedly trying to focus his vision, the images in front of hie eyes was red and blurry, his eyes slowly came into focus and the red slowly transformed into the face, and hair of Ron.  
  
''He's awake everyone.'' Ron called over his shoulder, as he watched Harry sit up in bed. ''Alright mate.'' Ron said to Harry quietly, as Harry smiled feebily.  
  
''Been better.'' Harry answered groggily, his voice hoarse and cracking. He gave a proper smile, when he saw Ginny rush over to the side of his bed with Hermione close behind her. ''Hey babe.'' Harry said quietly to Ginny.  
  
''Hey.'' Ginny said quietly as she flung her arms around Harrys neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
''Come on Ron, lets go for a walk.'' Hermione said, thinking that Harry and Ginny needed sometime to themselves. Harry smiled gratefully at Hermione who was leading a protesting Ron out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
''Oh Harry, I thought you were gone for ever, I thought I'd lost you.'' Ginny sobbed as she clung tighter to Hary, who held her just as tightly in return.  
  
''I know Gin, I thought I'd never see you again, I thought of all the things I'd never be able to tell you, like how I love the way your hair feels and the way you smile and how you are the only girl I ever want to be with, and I thought of everything I'd never get to do with you. I couldn't bear it Ginny my angel, I broke down literally, and all I could think was that I'd never be able to tell you exactly how much I loved you.'' Harry admitted as he too, started to cry into Ginny's shoulder, his voice was getting worse every second, and he was finding it hard to get all his words out, but he had to tell her everything, she had to know that he loved her truly. 'I was scared to death Gin, not of him but of losing you.''  
  
''Harry, I never want to lose you, we will be together forever, no-one is ever going to take you away from me again and I mean it. I love you, and I'm never letting you go.'' Ginny said, smiling happily through her tears. Harry had come back, and he was alright, they were never going to be apart again.  
  
''I love you too my angel.'' Harry said roughly, his voice now grating and failing fast.  
  
''Go back to sleep love.'' Ginny said kindly as she lay Harry back down on to his pillows and stroked his hair out of his face, past his scar that was darker since he had been taken, until he had fallen to sleep once again.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
A week later and Harry was finally allowed to leave the Hospital Wing, he walked through the castle towards Gryffindor tower, where he was planning to surprise Ginny, Hermione and Ron, who thought he wasn't getting out until the next day. He walked along, thinking about the look on Ginny's face when he finally got into the common room, and thinking about how nice it would be to finally get to sleep in the same bed as Ginny again, after he thought he would never be able to see her ever again. He was smiling as he walked along and he walked head on into a tall figure, sending him and the person crashing to the floor. Harry pulled himself to his feet and looked down onto the floor at the person who was scrabbling around trying to pick up a stack of parchments that they had dropped in the collision.  
  
''Proffessor Golding, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.'' Harry apologised as he knelt down to help her pick up all of her belongings.  
  
''It's alright Harry, to tell you the truth neither was I.'' Proffessor Golding said with a dreamy smile on her face. She gathered up all of the parchmnet and got to her feet at the same time Harry did. ''I must be off now, lots of important things to be done. Glad to see you up and about Harry.'' she called as she hurried off, leaving Harry watching her disappear around a corner, his mouth wide open, with a question he had just been about to ask her.  
  
Harry got to the common room and saw that to his disappointment that Ron, Hermione and Ginny weren't there, in fact no-one was there at all. 'Great welcome back' Harry thought to himself as he turned and walked back out of the portrait hole, to go to his room. He said the password to the tapestry, that swung open and he walked dejectedly into his shared bedroom.  
  
''Harry.'' Ginny squealed, as she saw him enter the room. ''You're back.'' Ginny ran over to him and flung her arms happily around his neck, and started to kiss him passionately.  
  
''At least someone missed me.'' Harry said smiling, as he pulled away from the kiss. ''I missed sleeping here with you Gin.'' Harry admitted as he hugged her tightly. ''Where are Ron and Herm?''  
  
''In their room, I wouldn't disturb them if I were you.'' Ginny said as Harry started walking over to the passage that lead into his friends room.  
  
''Why's that then?'' Harry asked curiously, turning back to Ginny, smiling mischievously.  
  
''Because Lovekitty and Snugglebunny, have been making some very strange noises, I had to put a silencing charm around the passage to block the noise of Snugglebunny moaning and groaning. Disgusting.'' Ginny said as she grimaced, at the memory.  
  
''Well, I'm glad you warned me angel.'' Harry said thankfully, I think I may have needed counselling after walking in on that.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
''You said what to him?!'' Ron shouted as he and Harry walked down the corridor to their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson.   
  
''I told him he needed to clean his teeth, that he had bad manners, and that red eyes didn't suit him.'' Harry admitted smiling at the memory.  
  
''You could've been killed.'' Ron said although he too was smiling, either at Harry's bravery or his complete stupidity.  
  
''You know, I think you spend too much time with Hermione, you're starting to sound like her.'' Harry said, ducking as Ron made to hit him across the back of his head.  
  
''But why did you say it?'' Ron asked, he knew he'd never have the guts to say something like that to the most evil wizard in history.   
  
''Because I knew I was going to die whatever I said and I'd rather die with him knowing that I wasn't afraid of him than begging for mercy. Besides I think he appreciated my advice.'' Harry said seriously. ''Don't tell Herm, that I said that though, or Ginny for that matter.'' Harry warned Ron. ''You know how Hermione gets.''  
  
''Excuse me that's my girlfriend your talking about.'' Ron said pretending to be hurt by Harry's statement, but deep down they both knew exactly what Hermione was like, and Ron loved her all the more for it. ''Now we better hurry, or we'll be late for Golding's class.''  
  
''You know there's something wierd going on with her.'' Harry said quietly as they approache dthe classroom. ''I knocked her to the floor the other day, and she didn't even shout at me, she just smiled dreamily, you know like Luna, and rushed off.'' Harry said.  
  
''Yeah Ginny said something about her acting strangely, she thinks that she has got a boyfriend or something.'' Ron said as he rolled his eyes. ''But that's just Ginny, she think's everyone should be in love just because she is.''  
  
''Excuse me that's my girlfriend your talking about.'' Harry echoed Ron's words, as they both walked into the class and took their seats close to the front of the classroom, next to Hermione who was sitting waiting patiently for them to arrive, as soon as Ron saw Hermione he rushed over to sit next to her, and started whispering into her ear. Harry rolled his eyes and sat down unnoticed next to them, willing the lesson to end so he could rush and meet Ginny as she walked up from Herbology.  
  
The next few weeks passed quickly and uneventfully, all of Harry's magical Maintenence classes were cancelled due to lack of a teacher, so Harry, Ron and the seven other boys in their class spent their time in the Library discussing Nick and how they'd like to get their revenge on him for lying to them and betraying their trust.  
  
Harry started up his Occlumency lessons with Proffessor Golding, to prepare for the next year, in case Voldemort tried to get at Harry again. He also started to learn Legilimency, the art of getting into Voldemorts mind, to find out what his plans are, since Voldemort now knew that Snape had double-crossed him, Dumbledore had no way of knowing what Voldemorts plans were.  
  
At the end of one particularly difficult Occlumency lesson, Harry and Proffessor Golding were sitting at her desk, drinking cups of tea and recovering after the lesson, wher Harry had successfully manged to get into Proffessor Golding's mind and see her thinking of a her and Sirius walking around a lake, hand in hand.  
  
''Proffessor, can I ask you a question?'' Harry asked timidly.  
  
''It's Destiny Harry, and of course you can.''  
  
''Why didn't you tell me about you and Sirius?'' Harry asked looking searchingly into her eyes.  
  
''So you read the book then, I didn't tell you because I thought that mentioning him might upset you.'' Destiny replied quietly.  
  
''Did you love him?'' Harry asked.  
  
''Yes I did.'' Destiny answered honestly.  
  
''Then where were you when he got out of Azkaban, and where were you when he had to hide out, and why did he never mention you?'' Harry asked the list of questions that had been building up in his head ever since he had discovered about his techers relationship with his godfather.  
  
''When he got out of Azkaban I was in Egypt, I worked as a teacher there until last year, when Dumbledor econtacted me for this job, that's where I was all this time, and when Sirius didn't contact me, I thought he'd forgotten about me. And I honestly don't know why he didn't mention me.'' Destiny said sadly, she was hurt that Sirius never told Harry about her, he told her that he loved her and that she meant the world to him, but if she meant so much to him, why did he never mention her to Harry.  
  
''Oh, I'm sorry.'' Harry said quietly, not knowing where to look, as Proffessor Goldings eyes filled with tears. ''I'd better go now, Ginny'll start to worry.'' Harry said as he backed out of the classroom.  
  
''Ok, you're lucky to have a great girl like her.'' Proffessor Golding said sadly.  
  
''I know.'' Harry admitted as he left.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Harry sat in a particularly boring Transfiguration class, mentally counting the days until he could leave, and dreading the day when it came, he would have to return to the Dursleys, he would have to go the whole summer without Ginny, without being able to hold her in his arms, without being able to see her every morning. It was coming up to the end of June and there were only going to be a few more weeks left in school for Harry and his friends.  
  
''Excuse me, Proffessor Mcgonagall, could I please speak to Harry for a bit?'' It was Proffessor Lupin, Harry had been so busy day dreaming that he didn't notice his old Proffessor knock the door or enter the classroom.  
  
''Of course Proffessor Lupin.'' Mcgonagall said curtly as she motioned for Harry to follow Lupin out of the classroom. Harry got up and walked out after Lupin, noticing that his skin was alot darker and he looked better than he had done in a long time.  
  
''Hey Harry.'' Lupin said as he walked into a deserted classroom with Harry and closed the door behind them. ''I heard about Voldemorts attack on you are you alright? I never would have forgiven myself if anything had hapened to you, what with Sirius not able to be here. I'm sorry I'm so late in contacting you, I've been away in Rome, trying to find a cure for my monthly problem.'' Lupin said in a hurry, looking over Harry, as though checking for any problems that Madam Pomfrey may have missed. Satisfied that Harry was alright Lupin looked up to Harry's face and saw that Harry was smiling at him. ''What?'' Lupin asked.  
  
''Nothing, I'm fine. Did you find a cure?'' Harry asked hopefully, Remus Lupin was one of those people that you can't help but like and trust, just upon looking at him, and Harry hated the fact that one of the nicest people he knew, turned into a savage beast every month.  
  
''No, but we're geting there, I've went out there the day after the Masquerade, and I got back today.'' Lupin admitted, and true to his word he did look alot better considering that last night was a full moon.  
  
''Thanks for coming to check on me.'' Harry said gratefully, he needed all the fatherly affection he could get now, after losing both his real father and his godfather.  
  
''Hey no prblem.'' Lupin answered affectionately. ''I can't really stop to talk now I have to get back to check on.......my house, I left Destiny in charge, and she's not the most responsible person in the world.'' Lupin said trying to laugh off, his earlier hesitation. Harry sensed that Lupin had almost slipped up and revealed what he and Destiny had been talking about, but he decided not to press the issue with Lupin, it was his business and he obviously didn't want Harry to know about it.  
  
''Alright then, it was really nice to see you, thanks for getting me out of Transfiguration.'' Harry replied smiling as Lupin winked back at him.  
  
''What are friends for? Oh and Harry I promise to rescue you a bit sooner this summer.'' Lupin promised as he headed out of the empty classroom, followed by Harry who returned back to Transfiguration, earning questionning glances from Ron and Hermione. He chose to let them wait until the end of the lesson, just because he knew it would really irritate Hermione, not to know where he had been.  
  
With the promise of getting out of the Dursleys sooner than expected Harry brightened up and the prospect of another few weeks of lessons didn't look so bleak, perhaps Lupin would let him see Ginny aswell, although Harry wondered whether Lupin would take him to Gimmauld place, personally he hoped not, it'd bring back memories of Sirius and Harry had been doing his best not to dwell on the past, not after everything that had happened in his past.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
(A.N - Unfortunately, the next chapter will be the last chapter, I know it is a shame but don't worry I will be starting my next story while I'm away on holiday and I'll type it up as soon as I get back. It should be up around the 1st or 2nd of September, I'm sorry for the wait, but at least it's only a few weeks. Review this chapter please. I hope you all will love the next story, I have a great idea for it. It will take off exactly where this story finishes.) 


	24. SURPRISES

CHAPTER 24  
  
SURPRISES  
  
*Dear Diary  
  
It's coming up to the end of the year and I really am dreading going home this year, I'll miss Ron so badly, I've gotten used to him being there when I close my eyes at night and when I open them every morning. I hope he invites me to stay at his for the summer, or maybe he could come to my house again. It'll be our last year next year, it's really depressing, Hogwarts has been like a home to me for the past six years, and next year I'll be leaving and having to find a job and a house. I'll bet Harry is really excited about leaving because he'll finally be able to leave the horrible Dursleys for good.  
  
I wonder what will happen to me and Ron in the future, I think that he'll always be in my life, I hope we end up staying together forever, he has promised me that he'll always love me and only me.  
  
With all that's happened this year, I think I'll be quite glad to go back to normal at home, although I know as soon as I've gone from here, I'll miss all the adventures we have and the excitement, I don't think I'll miss the worrying though, I mean we can't een be sure that Harry will be safe throughout the holiday.  
  
Anyway I have to go, I'm meeting Ginny for a quick chat, while Harry and Ron are off doing whatever it is they do when they are together, I'll have to remember to ask Ron about that.  
  
Mione (yes it's Mione again, I just can't stay mad at him, especially when he does his adorable puppy dog eyes.)*  
  
''Hey Gin, so another year completed.'' Hermione said as she walked through the passage into Ginny's room to find Ginny looking at the picture Colin took of her and Harry kissing.  
  
''What, oh yeah.'' Ginny said distractedly.  
  
''What are you looking at?'' Hermione asked curiously as she sat down next to Ginny.  
  
''A picture Colin took of me and Harry.'' Ginny replied as she handed the picture to Hermione, for her to see.  
  
''Oh it's the Masquerade night. Wow Harry looks so into you, he really loves you Gin.'' Hermione gushed as she stared at the picture of her two friends. ''He's smiling as he's kissing you, that's the happiest I've ever seen him.'' Hermione admitted. ''You too Gin, you look really happy.''  
  
''I am when I'm with him, I love him so much.'' Ginny said. ''You and Snugglebunny seem to be getting along very well too.'' Ginny added, dodging Hermione's hand as she reached out to lightly hit Ginny.  
  
''I don't know, how you found out about those nicknames but I swear I'll find out somehow. And yes we are getting along very well indeed.'' Hermione answered firmly. ''He can be so sweet sometimes, and so caring. I love him too.''  
  
''Well it looks like our plan worked Herm, we both have the boy of our dreams and they are both besotted with us.'' Ginny said happily.  
  
''Yeah, we should team up more often. We work well together.'' Hermione added laughing, as she handed the picture back to Ginny.  
  
''Yeah, you can count on it.''  
  
''Count on what?'' Harry asked as he walked over to where Ginny and Hermione were sitting.  
  
''Nothing.'' Ginny said as she moved closer to Harry, who had taken a seat next to her. ''You shouldn't be listening to other peoples conversations anyway.'' she teased.  
  
''I can't help but listen when the words are coming out of your pretty mouth, angel.'' Harry said smoothly, smiling at Ginny who just rolled her eyes.  
  
''What do you two do when you go off together all the time?'' Hermione asked suspiciously as she looked Ron up and down, as though some part of his body would give her the answer.  
  
''We are not gay if that's what you're thinking.'' Ron answered as he smiled happily at Hermione, remembering the time she caught him and Harry in a less than manly situation.  
  
''Well what do you do then?'' Hermione repeated.  
  
''That you'll never know my love.'' Ron said as he kissed Hermione lightly on her head, distracting her so she stopped asking where they went. In truth they didn't really go anywhere, they just wandered about the castle talking about things that they couldn't talk about in front of Hermione or Ginny. But Ron thought it would be good for Hermione not to know everything about him, maintain a little mystery, even though Harry knew it was to annoy her. Ron just loved getting Hermione worked up and angry just to see the look in her eyes.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
''Snugglebunny?'' Hermione asked one evening, when her and Ron were alone in bed together.  
  
''Yes my love.'' he answered wearily, Hermione was using the tone of voice that she used when she wanted something from him.  
  
''What are we going to do in the holidays?'' she asked as she turned in bed to face him.  
  
''I don't know same as usual probably, we'll just stay around the Burrow. Why?'' He asked suspiciously, almost every year they had stayed at the Burrow for some part of the holidays, he didn't see what was so different about this year.  
  
''Because I'll have to meet your parents.'' she anwered simply, as though it was really obvious.  
  
''But Mione, you've already met them. Loads of times.'' Ron argued back.  
  
''Yes but that was as your friend, you'll have to introduce me as your girlfriend now.'' she replied. ''And you'll have to meet my parents, and I'll tell them all about us.'' Hermione said happily getting more and more excited. ''My mother will be so excited, she's always said we'd make a nice couple.''  
  
''Really?''  
  
''Yeah, ever since I first told her about you and she met you.'' Hermione said as she smiled at Ron.  
  
''Well then, I shall introduce you to all of my family in the holidays, and I'll come and meet yours.'' Ron said trying to sound happy, although he was slightly nervous about meeting Hermione's family, and about telling Fred and George that he had a girlfriend, he could hear their teasing now. But it was worth it for Hermione, he'd put up with anything if it meant they were together. Hermione kissed him happily and turned around so her back was pressed tightly into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her curly hair, that always smelt of fresh flowers.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
''You are not coming!'' Lupin shouted firmly at a tall man, that had raised to his full height to try and intimidate him.  
  
''He's right you know, it's too risky.'' Destiny said, trying to diffuse the argument that was surely about to errupt between the two men.  
  
''I'll go with Tonks and Moody.'' Lupin said calming down and falling into a tattered armchair. ''We're just lucky Dumbledore's granted us permission for this. We don't need you to risk exposing the truth too early.'' Lupin added as he conjured a steaming cup of coffee in his hand, and looked wearily into the swirling liquid inside the cup.  
  
''No-one would have to know, it'd be our secret.'' the tall man pleaded, his voice sounded gruff as though he hadn't used it for a long time. ''Please.''  
  
''No.'' This time it was Destiny who answered firmly and determindely, she had a look in her eyes, reminiscent of Proffessor Mcgonagall, one that made the tall man back down and sink into the only other armchair in the small but comfortable room. ''Not after what you've been through. Lupin, Mad-eye and Tonks, will be fine, it's not exactly a deadly mission is it?''  
  
''No, I....I...just wanted to be there.'' the man said sulkily, although he knew it would be too dangerous for him to go with Lupin. ''Alright I'll stay here.'' he said resigned to the fact that no amount of pleading and begging was going to make them let him go.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
*Dear Diary  
  
It is coming up to the end of the year, I can't wait to get back home and see mum and everyone, Bill and Charlie are even coming back over for the summer. Even though they'll be on order business most of the time, it'll still be nice to have them around.  
  
I'm going to miss Harry so much in the holidays, but I don't imagine the Dursleys will let me come and visist him. He told me Lupin was going to rescue him earlier this year so hopefully he can come to the Burrow for a while in the holidays, If not it's going to be longest six weeks of my life. The day he got taken, felt like a million years, just not knowing where he was or what was happening to him, or even if he was alive or not. That was terrible, I thought I'd lost him forever. I couldn't bear it if that happened, I know we've only been together a short time,but I can't even remember how I got by without him in my life.  
  
It'll be Harry, Hermione and Ron's last year next year, then it'll be just me and Colin. I'll miss them all when they are gone, Harry has promised me that he's going to try and persuade Dumbledore to let him come and see me, every week. He said he'll miss me so much, he won't even to be able to think about anything else. He is so sweet, I love him so much. Speak of the Devil, he's just walked in. Bye  
  
Ginny*  
  
''Hey babe, what are you doing?'' Harry asked seeing Ginny stuff the diary under the mattress.  
  
''Writing in my diary.'' Ginny answered simply.  
  
''When are you going to let me read that thing?'' Harry asked good naturedly. ''I've been waiting ages Gin.'' he said looking at her with puppy dog eyes pleadingly.  
  
''Maybe when we are older, I'll show you and you can see what I thought about when I was a young girl in Hogwarts.'' Ginny said playfully. ''You can read about all the other boys that caught my attention while I was with you.''  
  
''What?'' Harry shouted.  
  
''I was joking babe, I only have eyes for you.'' Ginny said as she kissed Harry softly.  
  
''Good, so is it a promise?'' Harry asked hopefully.  
  
''Yes, you can read my diary when we are older.'' Ginny said laughing.  
  
''I won't forget mind you, I'll hold you to it.'' Harry said as he swept Ginny up into his arms and kissed her passionately.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The last few weeks at Hogwarts were spent enjoyably for all the students, and although the lessons all continued as normal, apart from Magical Maintenence, that still had no replacement teacher, everyone found that the homework was much easier and also less frequent.   
  
Even Mcgonagall, was less strict, letting her students pack up ten minutes from the end of lesson and talk quietly amongst themselves, although her lessons were still as tough as ever because there is no easy Transfiguration.  
  
Care of magical Creatures was also going a lot better, with Hagrid finally taking Hermione's subtle hint and letting them have a lesson going over the properties of Unicorns and the seven ways to distinguish faeries. Harry found that the last few weeks of his sixth year were some of his most normal weeks at Hogwarts, there were no more attempts on his life, no more mysteries to solve, no more nothing, he could just relax and be like any other boy his age, for the time being. But there was one thought that weighed him down, and try as he might he just couldn't get it out of his head, who were Proffessor Golding and Lupin talking about and where did Proffessor Golding keep disappearing off to. Maybe Ginny was right, maybe she did have a boyfriend, maybe it was Lupin but that still didn't explain the mystery man they kept whispering about, maybe they had single handedly captured a Death Eater and were trying to get information on him for the order, maybe it was Peter, and Lupin was avenging his friends Death's.  
  
'' 'Arry, the lessons over.'' Hagrid called as Harry stood, staring off into space in one Care of Magical Creatures class.  
  
''Oh sorry, Hagrid. I was miles away.'' Harry replied sheepishly, as he picked up his rucksack and headed up to the castle, to meet Ginny outside her Muggle Studies class.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
''So, are you going to tell us how you did it yet?'' Lupin asked, as he paced the small room, furnished with two armchairs, and a sofa. There was a huge bookcase in the corner, piled high with books that were threatening to topple at any second. ''It's been months now.''  
  
''I've already told you, I'm not telling until he gets here.'' The tall man replied determindely, his eyes set, and his face expressionless.  
  
''You know he won't believe any of this. Hell I didn't een believe it, when you showed up, and collapsed on the doorstep. It took you almost four months to come around.'' Lupin shouted angrily at the man, who didn't cower under the intense glare Lupin was gining him or the harsh words from his mouth. Instead he walked over and placed his hand on Lupin's arm in a way that an old friend would've done.  
  
''But you did believe, and so will he, as soon as I explain everything.'' The tall man said, the look in his eyes resmbling compassion. ''Only a few days to go, and I will reveal all.''  
  
''Yeah, well you better, for his sake.'' Lupin growled as he threw himself into his favourite chair and picked up the book that lay open on it's arm. The tall, dark man, just smiled to himself, as he looked down at Lupin who was furiously staring at the book, his eyes never moving and the page never turning.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The day of the end of year feast came, and the whole day was spent in a flurry of make up, hair products and accessories for Hermione and Ginny, who once again spent the day getting ready in the sixth year girls dormitories, with Lavender and Parvati.  
  
Harry and Ron spent most of the day lounging around the common room with the rest of the Gryffindor boys, who were all dreading the time when they all had to go and change into their dress robes.  
  
''Honestly, I don't know why we are bothering to dress up.'' Ron complained loudly to Harry, Dean, Seamus and Neville. ''I mean all the attention is on the girls anyway, no-one even notices what we are wearing.''  
  
''So that's what it is boys.'' Harry said wickedly. ''Ronnie doesn't like to dress up, because no-one appreciates him. Now all make a fuss when we see him in his robes, that'll cheer him up.'' Harry said as he recieved a slap to the back of the head that knocked his glasses off his face, from Ron who was frowning as all the sixth year boys laughed at him.  
  
''Very funny Harry.'' Ron said sarcastically.  
  
The time came for all the boys to go and change into their dress robes, and half an hour later, Harry and Ron returned to the common room as all the other boys went off to the Great Hall.  
  
''They've been getting ready all day.'' Ron complained as he checked the clock above the fireplace. ''And we're still left waiting for them.''  
  
''Aren't we worth it Ron.'' Ginny called as she walked gracefully down the girls staircase, dressed in a long, flowing dress that shimmered in the light. It was a pale blue, and it emphasised her flawless, creamy skin and showed off her stunning figure.  
  
''Wow, you look amazing angel.'' Harry breathed as he stared at his girlfriend in awe.  
  
''Thank you, so do you.'' Ginny replied and gladly took Harry's outstretched arm, and they both headed off to the Great Hall. A minute later Hermione walked down the same staircase, dressed in a long, deep red dress, with silver earings hanging delicately from her ears, and a silver necklace hanging around her neck. She smiled to herelf as she saw Ron leaning againt the mantelpiece, facing away from the staircase.  
  
''My my.'' she said outloud, as Ron turned around. ''Who is this handsome man, I hope my boyfriend doesn't see me staring at him.''  
  
''Your boyfriend is a very lucky man, to be with someone as beautiful as yourself.'' Ron said grinning as he took Hermione's hand in his own. ''You look beautiful Mione.''  
  
''Thanks Ron, but I thought you said you'd try and use a new chat up line.'' Hermione teased as she moved in closer to Ron.  
  
''I'm sorry Mione, but that one sums up everything about you.'' Ron answered as they left the common room. ''I love you.''  
  
''I love you too. By the way you look really sexy.'' Hermione whispered into his ear as the entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Ginny and the rest of the sixth year Gryffindors.  
  
''Here he is.'' Dean shouted as Ron sat down. ''Doesn't he look handsome.''  
  
''Oh yes.'' Seamus agreed. ''Have you been working out?''   
  
''Those robes really emphasise your eyes Ron.'' Harry said softly as he placed his hand on Ron's knee. ''What are you doing later?'' he whispered.  
  
''Oh very funny boys.'' Ron said blushing as everyone laughed at him. ''You all better watch it, people will start to think your all gay, and then you'll be lucky if a girl will go out with you.'' Ron said sulkily, but he soon cheered up as the food appeared, and not even Dean and Seamus's attempts to chat him up upset him when the desert appeared.  
  
The feast ended and everyone walked away to their rooms, to pack their stuff away ready to catch the train back home the next day. And to get a good nights sleep ready for the long train ride back to London. It was with a heavy heart that Harry packed away all of his wizarding things for another summer holiday, knowing that he was to return to the horrible Dursley's the next day and wouldn't see Ginny for a very long time.  
  
The train ride home passed relatively quickly, and Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione shared a compartment in the train with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, who had recently become a couple. Harry was pleased for Neville, he couldn't think of anyone who deserved a bit of happiness more than Neville whose parents had been tortured to insanity by one of Voldemort Death Eaters, that was still free today.   
  
The train slowly pulled to a stop as they entered Kings cross station and Harry could just picture the Dursleys waiting for him the other side of the Magical barrier. Ron and Hermione got off the train together after sharing a long passionate kiss, and Ron walked over to Mrs Weasley who had come to meet him with his older brother Charlie, and Hermione walked through the barrier waving to Ron, Harry and Ginny as she ran over to her parents, throwing herself into her mothers arms, tears of happiness rolling down her face.   
  
Ginny was just about to get off the train when Harry pulled her back into a passionate embrace, with tears filling his eyes.  
  
''Listen Gin, I know it'll be ages before I see you again, I just wanted to tell you that I love you loads andI 'll miss you loads and I'll write to you all the time.'' Harry said as he held her close to him, trying to memorise the scent of her shiny hair.  
  
''I'll miss you too Harry, I love you and I'll beg my parents to get you out of there.'' Ginny said as the tears forming in her eyes, trickled slowly down her face.  
  
''Love you angel.'' Harry said as he slowly got off the train.  
  
''Love you too.'' Ginny said sadly as she watched Harry walk through the barrier back to the muggle world, and she walked over to her parents to be met by her brother scooping her up in his arms and hugging her tightly.  
  
''Why the long face Gin?'' Charlie asked as he turned to where Ginny was looking.  
  
''Harry's just gone.'' she said quietly.  
  
''Are you with Harry Potter?'' Charlie asked amazed. ''Wow, I never knew, Did you know mum?''  
  
''Know what Charlie?'' Mrs Weasley asked irratably, she was just listening to Ron who said he had something important to tell her. Not noticing his mothers tone Charlie continued.  
  
''Ginny's got a new boyfriend.''   
  
''Oh, who is he Gin.'' Mrs Weasley said happily. ''I hope he is better than that Micheal boy.''  
  
''It's Harry mum.'' Ginny replied.  
  
''Aww Harry. Good choice Gin.'' Mrs Weasley said a she turned back to Ron who was making huffing noises as his mother wan't listening to him. ''What is it Ron?'' Mrs Weasley said sharply, angry at not being able to talk to Ginny properly about Harry.   
  
''I have a girlfriend.'' Ron said proudly.  
  
''What? Who is she?'' Mrs Weasley asked quickly. ''I thought you liked Hermione.''  
  
''I do like Hermione mum.'' Ron said obviously.   
  
''Then you shouldn't have a girlfriend, if you have feelings for Hermione.'' Mrs Weasley scolded. 'It's not fair.''  
  
''Mum, Mione is my girlfriend.'' Ron said happily, before his mother rushed forward to hug him, and Charlie clapped him proudly on the back.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Harry walked alone through the magical barrier between platform nine and ten and back into the Muggle wolrld, he looked around for Uncle Vernon's surly face and Aunt Petunia's thin bony frame, along with his boxing 'champion' cousin Dudley, but they were nowhere to be found, he looked around anxiously for them but he still couldn't find them, he was just starting to panic when his eyes fell on a familiar pretty face, that belonged to Tonks, and a tall thin man that he immedeately recognised as Proffessor Lupin, a closer look told him that they were accompanied by Mad-eye Moody. Harry ran over to them as they stood patiently waiting for him.  
  
''Harry.'' Lupin called as he saw Harry running towards them. He gave Harry a friendly hug as Tonk and Moody greeted him by patting him on the back and shaking his hand.  
  
''Where are the Dursley's?'' Harry asked as he was finished being greeted by the few members of the order who had been assigned to collect him.  
  
''You aren't going back there this year Harry.'' Lupin told him, smiling at the look of relief that had started to spread across Harry's face. ''Dumbledore has given you permission to come and stay at my house this year.'' Lupin informed him as Harry hugged him happily again.  
  
''Does this mean I never have to go back to the Dursleys?'' Harry asked hopefully.  
  
''Not if you don't want to.'' Lupin answered, knowing full well that Harry would never want to see them again in his life.  
  
''Can I see Ginny in the holidays too?'' Harry asked hopefully.  
  
''Of course I'd never dream of trying to keep a Potter away from his girl, I remember when I tried to stop James from seeing Lily, that's something I'd never want to repeat again.'' Lupin replied good naturedly.  
  
''Well Remus, we'll leave you now.'' Tonks said as she and Moody turned and walked away.  
  
''Thanks.'' Lupin called after them as he ushered Harry out into the car park, to find the car that Lupin had conjured, to take them back to Lupins' house. The car ride was short and most of it was spent with Lupin telling Harry stories of his days at school, and the adventures that the Marauders had. After a while the car pulled up in front of a small home that looked quite old. The garden was wild and unruly, full of overgrown country flowers and grasses.  
  
''It's not much but it's home.'' Lupin said as he gestured for Harry to walk up the set of steps leading to the front door. As Harry reached the front door, it was opened by a woman with raven black hair and piercing purple eyes.  
  
''Proffessor Golding.'' Harry said shocked. Maybe Ginny was right about her having a boyfriend, maybe she was with Lupin.  
  
''Hello Harry, come in. And I've told you call me Destiny.'' Harry walked silently into the small house and walked into the front room, as Lupin dropped his school trunk in the hallway and placed Hedwigs cage on the ground next to it. As Harry entered the front room, a tall, dark man raised himself out of the arm chair and turned to face Harry, Harry gasped in shock as he took in the man's chiselled features and mop of dark hair.  
  
''Sirius?!''  
  
(A.N - And that's the end of that story, sorry to leave you on a cliffie but hey, I had to keep you all interested. I promise that the next story will be up on the 1st or 2nd of September. It will be called 'CRUEL TO BE KIND' and I think it'll be great. It will be a sequel to this one and will start off exactly where this one finished. To answer a few questions, no Ron and Hermione have not had sex, niether have Harry and Ginny. Thank you for reviewing this story and I'm glad that most of you have loved it just as much as I do. I hope you'll all read 'CRUEL TO BE KIND'. Please review and let me know what you think. Just to let you all know that I know how Sirius has returned already, so if any story comes out while I'm away that has Sirius returning I can't be accused of plot stealing. I didn't copy the plot!!! Thanx ice princess12 x x x x x x x x)  
  
(hahero01 - bet you're glad to be going back, although I don't know why you're going back so early, what part of the world do you live in? I don't go back untill September.) 


	25. JUST A QUICK NOTE PLEASE READ!

A.N If you are looking for the sequel 'CRUEL TO BE KIND' it is listed under Harry Ginny, not Ron and Hermione like this story is. Hope you all enjoy it!!!!!!!!! luv ice princess12 x x x x x x x x x  
  
It is a romance, and rated R, hope this helps everyone find it! 


End file.
